MIS VACACIONES EN JAPON
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Con motivo de las vacaciones, llegas a la ciudad Inazuma para poder pasar dicho tiempo con tus amigos y primo, pero, ¿Que sucedera cuando varios incidentes se interpongan? ¿Que pasara cuando enamores a mas de un chico en tu visita? PROTA: TU X GOENJI, FUBUKI, KAZEMARU y GIANLUCA .
1. Chapter 1

MIS VACACIONES EN JAPON

Era una tarde en el orfanato y los chicos se hallaban disfrutando de la tarde. En ese momento Hiroto se encontraba algo aburrido, por lo que decidió llamar a un familiar muy querido para el: nada mas y nada menos que su linda prima:

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA

¿?: Bueno,¿quién habla?

HIROTO : Prima soy yo, Hiroto

¿?: ¿Hiro-chan, eres tu? Que gusto oírte

HIROTO: También me da gusto oírte.

¿?: ¿Adivina que? Voy a ir de vacaciones a la Ciudad Inazuma.

HIROTO: ¿Enserio? Eso es estupendo, prima

¿?: ¿Verdad que si? Llegare mañana en el avión de las 12:00

HIROTO: Entonces te iremos a recoger mañana

¿?: ¿Iremos?

HIROTO: Será una sorpresa para ti.

¿?: Bueno pues esperare con ansias. Tengo que colgar, hasta mañana

HIROTO: Hasta mañana, prima.

¿?: Dale mis saludos a Suzuno, Nagumo y Midorikawa.

HIROTO: Yo se los daré, hasta pronto.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Fue así como Hiroto les comento a sus amigos, los cuales se alegraron con la noticia. El que mas ganas de ver a su prima era Hiroto el cual, ya quería que fuera mañana.

Bueno esto solo es el prologo…la verdadera aventura comenzara en el próximo capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios y hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO TAL COMO PROMETI, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES, LE PERTENECEN A LEVEL-5

Era de mañana en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad Inazuma, cierto pelirrojo de nombre Hiroto esperaba a que aterrizara el avión donde, su querida prima, venia a bordo. Con el se encontraban un peliverde de nombre Midorikawa, un albino de nombre Suzuno y un cabeza de tulipán de nombre Nagumo. Todos esperaban impacientemente hasta que por fin aterrizo el vuelo. En ese momento los 4 chicos comenzaron a buscar a la chica:

HIROTO:¿Puedes verla Midorikawa?

MIDORIKAWA: No, hay demasiada gente.

NAGUMO: Quizás ella no vino en este vuelo.

SUZUNO: No lo creo.

HIROTO: Ella me dijo claramente que vendría en este vuelo.

NAGUMO: ¿Qué tal si te mintió?

HIROTO: ¿Estas llamando mentirosa a mi prima?

SUZUNO: Ya dejen de pelearse los dos, parecen niños pequeños.

MIDORIKAWA: Ya la vi, esta por allá

HIROTO: Vamos entonces.

Cuando llegaron donde estabas, se alegraron tanto de verte que se les olvido todo lo que te contarían. Te paraste y al dejar la maleta a lado los saludaste:

TU: Chicos ¿qué tal han estado?

HIROTO: Prima -Dijo abrazándote después de tanto tiempo

TU: Hiro-chan -Dijiste correspondiéndole sonriente

HIROTO: ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado sin vernos? - Dijo al soltarte

TU: Pues unos 8 años o, ¿Me equivoco? -Dijiste al hacer lo mismo

HIROTO: Claro que no, tu nunca lo haces.

TU: Veo que conoces bien a tu primita. Hola Mido-kun

MIDORIKAWA: (TN) ¿Cómo haz estado en todo este tiempo?

TU: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Hola Suzuno.

SUZUNO: Hola (TN) me alegro volver a verte

TU: Yo también, Suzuno-chan

NAGUMO: ¿Y que hay de mi?

TU: ¿Esta embrujado el aeropuerto?

HIROTO: No, ¿porque?

TU: Es que creo que escuche voces.

NAGUMO: Muy graciosa (TN) -Dijo algo enojado

TU: Vamos no te enojes Nagu-chan, solo fue una broma, te recuerdo bien.

NAGUMO: Esta bien, pero solo porque eres mi amiga.

TU: Por eso me agradas, Nagu-chan

HIROTO: ¿Qué tal si vamos al orfanato para que dejes tus cosas ahí y vamos a dar una vuelta?

TU: Si, me encanta la idea.

MIDORIKAWA: Yo te ayudo con el equipaje - Dijo tomando tus maletas

SUZUNO: Y yo también - Dijo tomando otra maleta

TU: Gracias, ambos tan serviciales, como siempre

NAGUMO: Si, ¿cómo no?

Así fue como los 5 salieron del aeropuerto y fueron al orfanato, el cual quedaba muy cerca. Al llegar saludaste a la hermana de Hiroto: Hitomiko. Ella igualmente te saludo gustosa y te señalo el cuarto donde te quedarías por las vacaciones. T e llevaste un rato acomodando el montón de cosas que traías, pero al final acabaste y saliste con los chicos a dar la tan esperada vuelta. Ya en el camino se pusieron a platicar:

TU: Y díganme ¿ a que secundaria asisten los 4?

HIROTO: Asistimos a la Secundaria Raimon

TU: ¿Raimon? Pero Osamu me dijo una vez que ustedes asistían al Instituto Alíen

MIDORIKAWA: Eso era anteriormente, pero ahora vamos al Raimon

TU: Eso lo explica todo. Me alegro que asistan a una secundaria como Raimon

SUZUNO: Y tu, ¿A que escuela vas allá en Francia?

TU: Voy a la Secundaria Harley, la mejor de toda Francia

NAGUMO: ¿Juegas fútbol ahí?

TU: Claro que si. Soy Delantera y Libero. Aunque tengo un puesto adicional

MIDORIKAWA: ¿Puesto adicional? ¿ Cual?

TU: Soy la sub.-capitana del equipo Harley X

HIROTO: Me sorprendes mucho. ¿Cuándo te nombraron?

TU: Cuando entre al primer año de secundaria.

NAGUMO: Por lo menos tu eres sub.-capitana.-Susurro muy bajito

TU: Y ¿su capitán o capitana como es con ustedes? ¿estricto y enojon?

SUZUNO: No se si estricto y enojon son las palabras adecuadas.

MIDORIKAWA: Yo diría que es despistado y solo piensa en fútbol.

TU: ¿Cómo se llama?

HIROTO: Satoru Endo. Es un chico que siente un amor inmenso por el fútbol.

TU: ¿Saben? Personas como su capitán no se encuentran fácilmente. Ustedes si que tienen suerte de tener uno así.

MIDORIKAWA: Es lo que todos dicen.

HIROTO: Y lo creo porque es un gran amigo y un excelente capitán. El es la razón por la que Raimon se encuentra de pie.

TU: Debe caerte de lo mejor para que hables tan bien de el. Se esta haciendo un poco tarde, creo que ya debemos irnos o Hitomiko-san se preocupara.

LOS 4: Si, quizás si debamos irnos ya.

Entonces se encaminaron de regreso al orfanato y al llegar cenaron rápidamente pues la comida ya estaba hecha. Al terminar todos lavaste los trastos y fuiste a tu habitación. Como te comenzabas a aburrir llamaste a un viejo amigo tuyo, el cual se llamaba Fidio Aldena. Antes de que fueras a marcarle sonó tu móvil y para tu sorpresa era el:

INICIO DE LA LLAMADA:

FIDIO: Hola (TN), perdón por llamare de improvisto, es que quería saber si habías llegado a salvo.

TU: Gracias por haberte preocupado y bueno pues yo estaba a punto de llamarte para avisarte que había llegado a salvo.

FIDIO: Que bueno, es que Gianluca se ah preocupado demasiado desde que te fuiste hace tiempo.

TU: Bueno, eso es normal ya que soy su única y mejor amiga de infancia.

FIDIO: Si debe ser por eso.

TU: En fin, ¿Marco sigue haciendo sus bromas a Rafael y Ángelo?

FIDIO: Si y creeme que si sigue así, le va a ir muy mal.

TU: Pero si ya lo conoces, esa es su manera de ser. Pero dile al equipo que lo aguanten, porque cuando lo vea le daré su merecido.

FIDIO: Esa es la (TN) que yo conozco, yo les daré el mensaje, no te preocupes.

TU: De acuerdo. Tengo que colgar porque ya es de noche aquí en Japón y tengo un poco de sueño.

FIDIO: Si claro, bueno duerme bien y te mandaron saludos todo el equipo.

TU: Gracias por los saludos Fidio. Hasta pronto

FIDIO: Hasta pronto.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Por ultimo colgaste y te dormiste para poder reponer energías para la mañana siguiente, ya que presentías que seria un día muy largo. En fin, tenias un solo objetivo en estas vacaciones : Encontrar a un familiar que nunca mas habías vuelto a ver por causas personales.

HASTA AQUÍ ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.

ALGO MAS, SI ENTRAN A MI PERFIL Y NO VEN INFORMACION ES QUE ESTOY ALGO OCUPADA Y NO EH TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA EDITARLO. ASI QUE NO SE EXTRAÑEN.


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL FIC .

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A LEVEL-5.

CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS

Era de mañana en el orfanato Sun Garden y el sol resplandecía. Estabas profundamente dormida cuando oíste que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, no hiciste caso alguno y te tapaste con la sabana. El ruido no cesaba, hasta que por fin te decidiste a abrir la puerta y decirle a quien estuviera detrás que te dejara dormir:

TU: Bueno ya basta ¿no?, déjenme dormir de una buena vez, o verán de lo que soy capaz-Dijiste levantando tu puño derecho

HIROTO: Perdóname la vida, no me mates-Dijo hincado y con los ojos cerrados

TU: ¿Eh? Eres tu Hiroto, perdona mi comportamiento es que cuando despierto adormilada se me da por decir cosas incoherentes.-Dijiste al verlo como si rezara por su vida

HIROTO: S-si ya lo comprobé.-Dijo levantándose del piso-Bueno vistete, para que vayas a desayunar.

TU: Claro, ahora que mencionaste desayuno tengo mucha hambre.

HIROTO: Pues apresúrate porque si te tardas ya no habrá comida.

TU: Cierto, por el comelón de Mido-Kun.

HIROTO: Así es, te esperamos en el comedor.

Entonces se fue y cerraste la puerta para poder cambiarte. Al momento saliste con una blusa de manga corta color rojo, unos pantalones cortos y unos zapatos de pulsera de color blanco ( N / A: Ok. Aquí queda mas que claro que no se nada de moda) El pelo lo tenias atado en una coleta al lado Izq. Tendiste rápidamente la cama y saliste disparada al comedor, para tu suerte Suzuno te había guardado un poco de comida:

TU: Gracias Fuusuke, me haz salvado de morir de hambre.-Dijiste comiendo tu almuerzo.

SUZUNO: No es nada, además conozco a Midorikawa y se que es muy capaz de dejar hasta a sus amigos y familiares sin comida.-Dijo sin prestarle importancia.

HIROTO: Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo al entrenamiento?

TU:¿Tienes entrenamiento en las vacaciones?-Dijiste levantándote a lavar tus trastos.

HIROTO: Si, ¿qué dices?

TU: Yo digo que SI.-Dijiste al poner los trastos limpios en el alacena

MIDORIKAWA: Apresúrense entonces porque ya son las 9:00-Dijo señalando el reloj de la pared

TU: ¿Y que con eso?

HIROTO: Que el entrenamiento ya empezó.

TU: A correr entonces, te servirá para tu calentamiento.

Salieron como un rayo del orfanato y a su paso solo dejaban una nube de polvo. Al ver la secundaria Raimon te sorprendiste por la estructura que esta tenia, pues no tenias ni idea de que fuera tan…enorme. Llegaron al campo y pudiste contemplar al equipo de fútbol, el cual ya se encontraba entrenando. Hiroto te llamo y juntos aparecieron en el campo; los chicos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos algunas cosas:

KOGURE: Parece que Hiroto ya se consiguió novia

TACHIMUKAY: Y es muy bonita

KAZEMARU: Pues yo no la veo con fachas de serlo

GOENJI: Recuerda que estos se pueden imaginar cualquier cosa.

FUBUKI: Mejor esperamos a que nos la presente a todos para sacar conclusiones.

KIDO: Concuerdo contigo, Fubuki

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ENDO:

HIROTO: Hola Endo, perdón por haberme retrasado.

ENDO: Descuida, solo dime algo quien es ella

HIROTO: Casi lo olvido, ella es mi prima (TN)

ENDO: Ya me acorde, ella es la chica de la que tanto te la pasabas hablando ¿no?

HIROTO: Si, eso es correcto. Mira (TN) el es nuestro capitán Satoru Endo.

TU: Es un placer conocerte, Endo-san.

ENDO: El placer es mío también. Dime algo ¿Te gusta el fútbol soccer?

TU: ¿Y me lo preguntas todavía? Claro que si, me encanta.

ENDO: Eso es genial, ¿quieres que te presente al equipo?

TU: Hai, claro si tu quieres.

ENDO: Ven entonces.-Dijo tomándote de la muñeca y jalándote a donde estaba el equipo.

HIROTO: ¡Oye Endo, yo no te dije que la podías tomar de la muñeca¡-Dijo tratando de alcanzarlos

Llegaron con el equipo y todos vieron que Endo te traía con el y el pobre Hiroto venia atrás de ustedes algo cansado por haberlo hecho correr. Como consecuencia Aki se puso celosa al ver la escena. Pero en fin Endo, no se dio cuenta y solo se puso a presentarte:

ENDO: Miren chicos quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga

FUBUKI: ¿Cómo te llamas?

TU: Pues yo me llamo…

HIROTO: Se…llama…(TN)…-Dijo al llegar agitado y cansado

TSUNAMI: (TN) ¿eh? Un placer conocerte. Soy Tsunami, Jousuke Tsunami.

TU: El placer es mío, Tsunami-san

TORAMARU: ¿Usted es la novia de Hiroto-sempai?

HIROTO Y TU: ¿Nosotros 2 novios? Jajajajaja-Dijeron al mirarse incrédulos y comenzar a reírse

TODOS: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

TU: Enserio son muy ocurrentes.-Dijiste secándote las lagrimitas que te salían de los ojos

HIROTO: Somos PRIMOS.-Dijo al terminar de reírse

TODOS: ¿Primos?

TORAMARU: Gomen por haberle preguntado tal cosa.-Dijo apenado

TU: No te preocupes, esto ya me ah pasado muchas veces. ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?.

TORAMARU: Me llamo Toramaru Utsunomia, (TN)-Sempai.

TU: Vamos seamos amigos sin importar la edad. Llámame simplemente (TN).

TORAMARU: Hai.

TU: ¿Ahora si pueden seguir presentándose?

KIDO: Yo soy Yutto Kido.

HIJIKATA: Yo me llamo Raiden Hijikata

TOBITAKA: Seiya Tobitaka, un gusto.

FUBUKI: Shiro Fubuki, un placer (TN).

KAZEMARU: Ichirota Kazemaru

TACHIMUKAY: Yuki Tachimukay

Después de una larga mañana llena de presentaciones, te la pasaste viendo como entrenaban. En la banca conversabas con Aki, Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka sobre las características de cada uno de los jugadores del equipo y cada vez que te contaban mas de ellos te impresionaban. Llego la hora del descanso y todos se acercaron a la banca para tomar agua:

TU: Vaya que se esfuerzan.-Dijiste dándole una toalla a Goenji y Kazemaru

ENDO: Si y todo por convertirnos en los mejores del mundo.

TU: Con que los mejores del mundo, esa es un gran meta-Dijiste ahora dándole unos botes de agua a Fubuki, Fudo, Tsunami y Tachimukay.

AKI: Si y siempre ah sido su objetivo (TN)-Te explico mientras le daba una toalla a Endo, Tobitaka, Kido y Kabeyama.

HARUNA: De hecho, desde que ganamos el torneo Frontera Nacional.-Decía mientras que le daba unos botes de agua a Hiroto, Hijikata, Toramaru y Kogure

NATSUMI: Y acabo lo del Instituto Alíen.-Exclamo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa

FUYUKA: Y fueron convocados por mi padre para la selección de Japón.-Dijo con una sonrisa

TU: Al igual que todos los jugadores del mundo. ¿Saben? También mi equipo y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo que ustedes.-Dijiste al sentarte en la banca.

TODOS: ¿Enserio?-Dijeron sentándose en el pasto o a tu lado en la banca.

TU: Si, y de hecho cada partido en el que competimos, para nosotros es una prueba mas que debemos aprobar para llegar a ser los mejores.-Dijiste con una sonrisa.-Pero antes de que eso ocurriera pasamos por muchas dificultades.

ENDO: ¿Cómo cuales?-Exclamo con un gran interés

TU: Pues primero que nada las derrotas, la división del equipo, peleas internas, renuncias al club hasta llegar al extremo de la cancelación del equipo.

TODOS: ¡¿Qué?¡

TU: Si y todo eso nos llego a preocupar a la capitana y a mi. Los problemas iban en ascenso y la situación era cada vez mas difícil. Hasta que por fin los hicimos reaccionar a todos con una gran ayuda.

TACHIMUKAY: ¿Quién los ayudo?

TU: Fue con ayuda de…con ayuda de…-Dijiste empezando a entristecerte y aguantando las lagrimas

HIROTO: ¿Prima?- Dijo con un aire de preocupación.

TU: Discúlpenme, debo despejarme un poco-Dijiste al pararte y comenzar a caminar rápidamente.

HIROTO: ¡(TN)¡ espera

TSUNAMI: ¿Acaso dijimos algo malo?

HIROTO: No, es solo que para ella es muy difícil hablar de ese tema.

GOENJI: ¿Por qué lo dices?

HIROTO: Bueno es que esa gran ayuda que recibieron, era de un amigo muy querido de ella y hace tiempo recibió la noticia que el había tenido un accidente y que el posiblemente no había sobrevivido.

ENDO: Supongo que la noticia le afecto demasiado ¿no?

HIROTO: Si, por eso nunca le mencionen el tema. Ahora tengo que buscarla.

KAZEMARU: Si quieres yo la busco.

HIROTO: ¿Seguro Kazemaru?

KAZEMARU: Si, no hay problema.

HIROTO: De acuerdo.

Salio entonces a buscarte por toda la Secundaria. Busco en los salones, en la cafetería, en el patio hasta que se le ocurrió buscar un lugar en el que posiblemente estarías. Fue que se encamino al cuarto de Hiroto y tal como pensaba te encontró dentro mirando por la ventana y con una expresión de tristeza:

KAZEMARU: (TN), ¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo abriendo la puerta

TU: Si Kazemaru-san.-Dijiste con la vista aun en el paisaje

KAZEMARU: Oye tu primo esta preocupado por tu estado, porque no vamos con el.-Exclamo al llegar a tu lado

TU: Es que no quiero ir, con este estado, solo lo preocuparía mas. Aparte solo se burlarían de mi, por esto.-Le dijiste al sentarte en la cama y bajar la mirada

KAZEMARU: (TN), Hiroto nos contó la razón por la que te pusiste así, por lo que no tenemos porque burlarnos.-Exclamo sentándose a tu lado

TU: ¿Les contó lo que me sucede?-Dijiste al alzar la mirada sorprendida

KAZEMARU: Hai y por eso sabemos el porque de tu estado. Creeme se que es doloroso saber ese tipo de noticias, pero aun así mírate haz logrado seguir adelante a pesar de todo.-Te dijo con una sonrisa

TU: Tienes razón Kazemaru-san. Prometo no volver a ponerme así y de ahora en adelante sonreír sin importar la situación.- Le contestaste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

KAZEMARU: Ese compromiso me convence. Ven hay que irnos.-Exclamo al pararse y extenderte la mano para pararte.

TU: Si, claro.-Le dijiste tomando su mano y pararte

Salieron entonces del cuarto de Hiroto y se encaminaron de regreso a la cancha. Al llegar los chicos se mostraron aliviados al saber que te había encontrado, entre ellos Goenji. Transcurrió la tarde tan calmada como siempre hasta que de improvisto tres chicos aparecieron llamando la atención de todo el equipo pero mas la tuya:

TU: No puede ser…Pero si son….

HASTA AQUÍ EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO. ¿QUIÉNES SERAN LOS 3 CHICOS? ¿KAZEMARU LLEGARA A TENER RIVALIDADES?

ESTO LO DESCUBRIRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. HASTA PRONTO.


	4. Chapter 4

AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO DEL FIC. COMO NO ME GUSTA HACER ESPERAR TANTO A LOS LECTORES SIEMPRE INTENTO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO. SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTA EL DISCLAIMER:

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A LEVEL-5.

ANTES DE INICIAR RECORDEMOS EL ULTIMO MOMENTO DE LA HISTORIA:

Salieron entonces del cuarto de Hiroto y se encaminaron de regreso a la cancha. Al llegar los chicos se mostraron aliviados al saber que te había encontrado, entre ellos Goenji. Transcurrió la tarde tan calmada como siempre hasta que de improvisto tres chicos aparecieron llamando la atención de todo el equipo pero mas la tuya:

TU: No puede ser…Pero si son….

AHORA SI CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA:

Fue lo único que pudiste articular pues corriste a abrazar a tus amigos: Fidio Aldena, Marco Masseratti y Gianluca Zanardi. Estos correspondieron al abrazo y en la cara se les notaba una gran felicidad. Como los chicos no estaban enterados de que los conocías, te pidieron una explicación la cual les diste sin ningún problema:

TU: Y así fue como los conocimos los 3-Dijiste al terminar de contarles

TORAMARU: Wow, que gran historia.

FIDIO: Si, es lo que todos dicen cuando la escuchan

MARCO: Pero al final, uno se acostumbra.

ENDO: ¿Y a que vinieron a la Ciudad Inazuma?

GIANLUCA: Venimos porque queríamos pasar las vacaciones aquí.

TU: ¿Enserio Gian?

GIANLUCA: Si, muy enserio (TN).

ENDO: Excelente, con esto podremos jugar partidos todos juntos.

TODOS: ¿Solo piensas en fútbol? -Dijeron con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

TU: Bueno, si van a jugar déjalos que descansen primero, Endo-san.

ENDO: Esta bien.-Dijo haciendo circulitos en una esquina-Es que yo quería jugar ahora

TU: ¿Y donde se quedaran?

MARCO: Con un tío mío que vive aquí cerca.-Dijo poniendo su mano en tu hombro Derecho.

TU: ¿Con tu Tío Lionardo?

GIANLUCA: El mismo.-Dijo poniendo su mano en tu hombro izquierdo.

TU: Que suerte-Les contestaste con una sonrisa

GOENJI: (¿Que me pasa? Porque de repente me molesto que Marco y Gianluca se le acercaran tanto)-Pensó en sus adentros con un tanto de fastidio.

KAZEMARU: Esos 2:Marco pero en especial Gianluca, porque se le acercan tanto-Susurro súper bajito y con mucho enojo.

TU: (Que le pasara a Goenji-san y Kazemaru-san)-Dijiste al verlos con un tanto de extrañeza.

TSUNAMI: Bueno se hace un poco tarde y ya me dio un poco de hambre.

KABEYAMA: Yo también tengo hambre.-Dijo con el estomago rugiéndole

TU: Fidio, ¿se quedan a cenar?

FIDIO: Si no es ninguna molestia.

AKI: Ninguna, Fidio-kun

FIDIO: De acuerdo.

FUYUKA: Es por aquí.-Dijo mostrándoles el camino y con los demás atrás.

TU: Goenji-san, Kazemaru-san y Gianluca ¿ahí se quedaran?

LOS 3: Ya vamos, (TN).-Dijeron caminando a la cafetería y enviándose miradas asesinas

TU: (Se ven algo serios y desafiantes, me pregunto si es normal ese comportamiento en Kazemaru-san y Goenji-san)-Pensaste al ver su estado

GIANLUCA: (Genial tengo a dos rivales, pero no importa. Vine aquí para aprovechar estas vacaciones y poder decirle lo que quise decirle hace años)

KAZEMARU: (Estupendo, ahora si que se me hará difícil pasar el tiempo con ella si están esos 2 en mi camino. Deberé alejarlos lo mas que pueda de (TN).La razón es porque me acabo de enamorar de ella)

GOENJI: (Ahora ya se porque me siento así, ella me gusta. Por eso no voy a dejar que esos 2:Kazemaru y Gianluca me quiten la oportunidad de estar con ella)

LOS 3: (Aquí inicia la guerra)-Pensaron al mismo tiempo

TU: Oigan chicos, háganme un favor.

GIANLUCA: ¿Cuál, (TN)?

TU: Mañana voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas y necesito que mientras no estoy ayuden a los chicas. ¿Podrán o no?

KAZEMARU: Claro que si, por mi no hay ningún problema.

TU: Gracias Kaze-chan

GOENJI: Por mi, tampoco (TN).

TU: Gracias Goenji-kun. ¿Tu que dices Gian?

GIANLUCA: Yo sabes, que siempre te diré que si.

TU: Genial, entonces les ayudaran. Les debo una.

Después de esto, entraron a la cafetería de la secundaria y como era de esperarse Kazemaru se sentó a tu lado derecho, Gianluca a tu lado izquierdo y Goenji enfrente de ustedes junto con Hiroto. Al terminar la cena, se pusieron a platicar del torneo FFI, entre otras cosas. Llevaban largo rato platicando y te comenzabas a aburrir, por lo que mejor te saliste a la cancha y te pusiste a practicar penales con el:

TU: Aquí va, tal vez no lleve la misma fuerza que el solía ponerle pero sus enseñanzas de algo me sirvieron.-Dijiste y pateaste el balón fuertemente

GOENJI: Pues yo opino que si tiene la misma fuerza.-Dijo apareciendo de repente.

TU: Goenji-kun, ¿enserio lo crees?

GOENJI: Claro que lo creo. De hecho creo que superan la potencia de los míos.

TU: Eso no es verdad, yo nunca podría superar al delantero estrella de Raimon e Inazuma Japón.

GOENJI: Si, puedes. Te propongo algo: Muéstrame uno de tus tiros especiales y yo te muestro uno de los míos. Al final comparamos cual es el mejor y así resolvemos la duda. ¿Aceptas?

TU: De acuerdo, Goenji-kun.

GOENJI: Aquí esta el balón.-Dijo pasándote el balón.

TU: ¡Relámpago Celestial. ( N / A: Bueno no soy muy buena describiendo técnicas así que por eso mejor me conformo con poner su nombre solamente.)

GOENJI: Impresionante (TN).-Exclamo al ver la red de la portería con un daño considerable.

TU: Gracias, ahora es tu turno. Allí esta el balón.-Le dijiste al pasarle el balón.

GOENJI: ¡Hélice Dinamita¡-Dijo haciendo su disparo y dando de lleno en la portería.

TU: E-es-tupendo.-Le contestaste sorprendida-La conclusión es que ambos tiros especiales son poderosos.

GOENJI: Eres muy lista, (TN).-Dijo acomodando uno de tus mechones de cabello

TU: Etto,ya es tarde creo que debemos entrar hace frío-Dijiste temblando un poco y algo extrañada de la acción.

Entonces entraron y cuando entraron Hiroto te dijo que te despidieras pues debían regresar al orfanato, ya que era tarde y Hitomiko se preocuparía. Hiciste lo que te dijo y partieron de regreso. Ya en el camino iban en un gran silencio cosa que te incomodaba, por lo que decidiste romperlo:

TU: Hiro-chan, ¿mañana podemos ir de paseo?-Le preguntaste contenta como de costumbre

HIROTO: Lo siento (TN), pero tengo cosas que hacer mañana y no podremos ir

TU: Pero me lo habías prometido, Hiro-chan.-Exclamaste un poco triste

HIROTO: Pero no puedo, lo siento

TU: ¿Ahora quien me acompañara?

HIROTO: Puedes pedirle a Suzuno o Nagumo.

TU: Ya veré mañana con quien, mejor.

HIROTO: Como veas

Llegaron por fin al orfanato y como ya habían cenado te quedaste un rato en el patio. Mientras estabas sentada en uno de los columpios recordabas algunos momentos que tuviste de niña con aquel familiar que tenias años de no ver:

INICIO FLASHBACK

TU: Vamos alcanzame si puedes-Le decías mientras corrías

¿?: Ya veras que te alcanzare-Te respondió mientras iba tras de ti

TU: Estoy llegando a la meta-Exclamaste sin poner atención que había una piedra delante de ti.

¿?: (TN), ten cuidado-Dijo al ver la piedra delante de ti

TU: ¿Cuál piedra? Auch.-Dijiste al tropezar con ella y rasparte las rodillas

¿?: ¿Estas bien (TN)?-Te pregunto al llegar a ti

TU: Si, solo me raspe la rodilla-Le dijiste levantando el pulgar derecho y pararte.

¿?: Eso te pasa por distraída, nunca te fijas-Te dijo negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa

TU: Eso ya es típico de mi, mi característica especial.-Exclamaste despreocupada

¿?: Ya lo creo, (TN)-Dijo acomodando uno de tus mechones de cabello.-Por eso siempre te cuidare, para que nunca te lastimes

TU: ¿Lo prometes?

¿?: Si y nunca te fallare.

TU: Gracias-Le dijiste abrazándolo

FIN FLASHBACK

TU: Pero, nunca la cumpliste. Solo me abandonaste-Decías mientras el viento movía el cabello y con un poco de tristeza

MIDORIKAWA: (TN), ¿no entraras a ver la película con nosotros?-Te pregunto al salir y verte sentada

TU: ¿Eh? Claro, ya voy.-Dijiste parándote y entrando al orfanato

YA DENTRO DEL MISMO:

NAGUMO: Quitate ¿quieres Gazel? Este es mi lugar

SUZUNO: Eres un despistado, este es el mío.

REINA: Dejen de pelearse, quieren. Mido-kun no te comas las palomitas

MIDORIKAWA: Pero yo quiero, se me antojan.

TU: Mido-kun pero cuando inicie la película,¿con que la acompañaras?

HIROTO: Compórtense ya todos. Nunca la veremos, de este modo.

LOS 5: Perdón, pero el empieza.-Dijeron señalando entre todos.

HIROTO: De nada les sirve echarse la culpa.

Así pasaron el tiempo que les restaba y al acabar de ver la película, se fueron a dormir. Mientras tanto en otro lugar, 2 chicas conversaban seriamente entre ellas y al parecer comenzaba a formarse una gran discusión. Otra chica apareció y trato de calmar a las otras 2:

¿? 1: Bueno ya, paréenle los 2. Si siguen peleando, no podrán arreglar la situación.

¿? 2: ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Ella acaba de decirle todo la verdad a el.

¿? 1: ¿Hiciste que?

¿? 3: No era mi intención, pero me dijo que si me negaba, diría todo lo que sabe sobre nosotros

¿? 2: Ahora que lo sabe, lo usara en nuestra contra, ya lo veras.

¿? 1: No, no lo hará…porque le avisaremos a la capitana. Ella arreglara esto de una u otra forma. Ahora, dejen de pelearse y vayan a casa ¿Entendieron?

¿? 2 y 3: Si, entendimos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, perdón por la demora es que últimamente eh tenido poco tiempo, ya que el lunes regrese a clases y digamos que me atrase con una tarea y estuve haciéndola. Pero bueno, sin mas aquí esta el disclaimer y las aclaraciones.

Entre paréntesis son los pensamientos ( )

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5 (Por mala suerte T.T)

Era día lunes en la ciudad Inazuma y te hallabas cocinando el desayuno para todos. Cuando llamaste a todos para que fueran al comedor, quedaron sorprendidos por tanta comida: Había jugo de naranja, omelet de champiñones, pan francés, etc. Acabando de preparar, tomaste el móvil y después de despedirte fuiste al centro comercial. Ya ahí, ibas caminando cuando chocaste con un chico de pelo largo de color oro brillante, ojos negros con las pupilas de color rojo vino y piel blanca:

TU: Auch-Dijiste al caer sentada-Eso duele

¿?: Disculpa-Exclamo al extenderte la mano para ayudarte-¿Te encuentras bien?

TU: Si, no te preocupes-Dijiste al tomar su mano y pararte-Me pasa a menudo.

¿?: Que alivio-Dijo tras dar un suspiro-Me llamo Afuro Terumi.

TU: Yo me llamo (TN)-Dijiste con una sonrisa y tratando de parecer amigable- Mucho gusto Afuro

AFURO: (_¿(TN)? Ese nombre se me hace conocida, acaso ella es…Imposible_)-Pensó sin darse cuenta que aun tenia tu mano sujetada

TU: Amm, Afuro- dijiste sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Ya me puedes soltar ¿no lo crees?

AFURO: ¿Eh? Lo siento-Dijo al volver a la realidad y soltar tu mano-Es que estaba pensando.

TU: No te preocupes, también me ah pasado algunas veces-Le contestaste restándole importancia-¿Que te parece si vamos a comprar uno helados? Para conocernos mejor

AFURO: Claro-Dijo con una sonrisa-Me encantaría

TU: Bueno, solo déjame comprar algunas cosas que necesito y vamos

AFURO: Te acompaño si quieres-Exclamo amablemente-Para ayudarte

TU: Gracias.

Fue así como fueron tienda por tienda a comprar lo que necesitaban en el Orfanato, pero al pasar por una tienda de regalos algunas cosas que te llamaron la atención para el equipo y las chicas, los cuales no tardaste en comprar: Para las chicas eran unos dijes de mariposa muy hermosos y para los chicos de un balón de fútbol de sus colores preferidos. Saliste de aquella tienda con Afuro detrás de ti con algunas bolsas; compraron los helados y se sentaron a comerlos en una banca del parque, mientras conversaban:

TU: Gracias por ayudarme-Dijiste mientras comías tu helado-Enserio, te lo agradezco.

AFURO: No es nada-Exclamo mientras comías parte de su helado-Solo quise ayudarte.

TU: ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso-Dijiste viendo el parque el cual estaba lleno de niños pequeños-Me recuerdas mucho a un familiar muy querido

AFURO:¿Enserio?-Exclamo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ti-¿Qué familiar exactamente?

TU: Me recuerdas mucho-Exclamaste con la mirada aun en el parque-A mi hermano, pero hace tiempo que el…me abandono. Estoy segura que ya no le importo

AFURO: ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?-Te pregunto curioso-¿Acaso el te lo dijo?

TU: No-Contestaste un tanto seria-Pero si no fuese así, me gustaría saber entonces el porque.

AFURO: Te diré que no lo hice por puro gusto-Dijo mientras te sonreía -Mi pequeña Hermanita

TU: ¿Hermanita? Solo alguien solía decirme así-Dijiste mirándola con una cara de sorpresa-¿He-hermano?

Este solo asintió mientras en sus ojos distinguiste un brillo que era característico de el. No sabias que hacer primero si abrazarlo o echarle en cara todo lo que habías sufrido por el. Elegiste claramente y lógicamente la primera opción y tras abrazarlo le pediste explicaciones. Entonces fue que te explico que estos años se había alejado de ti por la razón de que no quería que te lastimaran ya que anteriormente Kageyama le había amenazado que si no entraba al proyecto Z, tu pagarías las consecuencias de su decisión. Como le preocupaba demasiado tu seguridad se alejo para protegerte. Después que escuchaste sus explicaciones, caminaron rumbo al entrenamiento; te remordía bastante la conciencia al pensar de tal forma de tu propio hermano:

TU: Me siento muy arrepentida-Dijiste bajando la cabeza, mientras caminaban-Por haber pensado cosas como esas de ti Onni-chan

AFURO: Descuida-Contesto serenamente-Eso ya no importa, omoto-san*

TU: Onni-chan-Susurraste sonriente-Mira ya llegamos

AFURO: Una cosa mas-Dijo parándose y mirándote serio-¿Les contaras?

TU: Pues, claro que si-Exclamaste al pararte y contestarle de la misma forma-No se los ocultare

AFURO: Buena decisión-Exclamo caminando de nuevo-Vamos

TU: Hai-Dijiste caminando de nuevo.-Onni-chan

Cuando llegaron con los chicos les diste sus regalos, los cuales les gustaron mucho en especial a Goenji, Gianluca y Kazemaru. Después de esto notaron que Afuro venia a tu lado y como ellos ni por enterados de su parentesco te lo iban a presentar, pero antes de que lo hicieran los detuviste. Les explicaste finalmente que Afuro era tu hermano, a lo que ellos les causo una verdadera sorpresa. Quisieron saber lo que paso entonces, por lo que les pidieron explicaciones, a las que respondieron serenamente. Al finalizar de explicarles comprendieron toda la situación.

ENDO: Vaya-Dijo el portero-Así que eso paso.

AFURO: Hai-Contesto el rubio-Creeme fue difícil todo ese tiempo, pero eso ahora es pasado.

TU: Bueno, distraigámonos un poco-Exclamaste sonriente y con esa sonrisa sonrojando a Gianluca, Goenji y Kazemaru-Juguemos a los encantados (N/A: Infantil ¿no? Pero es lo único que se me vino a la mente XD)

TODOS: ¡Hai¡-Contestaron felices ya que al fin jugarían algo que no era fútbol- ¿Por equipos?

TU: Si ustedes quieren si-Dijiste encogiéndote de hombros.

TODOS: Bien, por equipos-Dijeron motivados.

TU: Bueno, hagamos lo equipos-Exclamaste cruzándote de brazos-Yo capitaneo el equipo 1 y Goenji el 2.

GOENJI: Elijamos entonces-Dijo poniéndose a tu lado derecho-Tu primero

TU: Elijo a Haruna, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka-Exclamaste al señalarlas

LAS 3: Hai-Dijeron al ponerse a tu lado izquierdo.

GOENJI: Elijo a Endo, Fubuki, Kido y Hijikata-Exclamo señalando a los mencionados, los cuales se colocaron a su lado derecho-Tu sigues.

TU: Elijo a Gianluca, Fidio, Marco y Tobitaka-Dijiste con una sonrisa algo malévola e ideando un plan-Tu sigues Goenji-kun.

GOENJI: Elijo a Hiroto, Tsunami, Tachimukay y Sakuma-Exclamo mientras estos se reunían con los demás integrantes-(TN)…

TU: Fudo, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Toramaru-Finalizaste con el plan bien pensado y listo.

GOENJI: Entonces me queda?-Miro a el pequeño chico de cabello azul y carácter bromista-Kogure y Afuro-_- U

TU: Te lo cambio-Dijiste al verlo tan decepcionado-Toramaru iras en el equipo de Goenji-kun y tu Kogure en el mío

GOENJI: Arigatou-Agradeció el Delantero-Bueno, ahora…¿qué reglas pones?

TU: Las reglas son muy simples: el primer equipo que encante a todos los integrantes del contrario, gana- Explicaste lo mas sencillo posible-Pero, hay algo mas…

AFURO: ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto curiosamente, pero el ya sabia lo que dirías-(_Les pondrá condiciones_)

TU: Varias condiciones-Contestaste a la pregunta de tu hermano-La primera: El equipo perdedor tendrá que cumplir con los castigos que el equipo ganador les imponga y Segunda: Será toda una semana.

TODOS: De acuerdo-Aceptaron con un mal presentimiento-Juguemos, entonces.

Fue como iniciaron el juego, el cual no se imaginaron que seria difícil de ganar. Con la estrategia que habías planeado llevaban la ventaja: Haruna, Gianluca y Fidio atacarían a Toramaru, Fubuki y Tachimukay por la derecha; Aki, Tobitaka y Kogure a Endo, Kido y Hiroto por la Izquierda; Natsumi, Midorikawa y Fudo a Sakuma, Hijikata y Tsunami por detrás y por ultimo Fuyuka, Tu, Kazemaru y Marco a Goenji y Afuro los cuales se encontraban sin ninguna protección. Por fin acabo el juego y el perdedor resulto ser el equipo de Goenji, por lo que tu equipo se dedico a festejar, pero en sus festejos a Gianluca lo empujo Fidio y lógicamente choco contra ti, haciendo que te besara accidentalmente en los labios. Eso no le gusto para nada a Kazemaru, Goenji, Hiroto y Afuro; estaban muy molestos y emanaban un aura oscura y sombría para nada agradable. Por tu parte Tu estabas muy sonrojada y Gianluca le "reclamaba" o al menos eso pensaban todos pues solo le susurro un GRACIAS, a Fidio por aquella ayuda. El castigo que tu equipo impuso fue: Hacer por toda la semana la tarea de los ganadores (Ustedes claro esta) y por si fuera poco a Endo quedarse sin jugar Fútbol. Cuando ya estaban a punto de regresar al orfanato, Kazemaru se acerco a ti y con una voz decidida te pregunto:

KAZEMARU: (TN)-Dijo tocando tu hombro para que te giraras-Yo quiero preguntarte algo.

TU: ¿Eh? Ah, Kaze-chan-Dijiste girándote y quedando cerca de el-Dime

KAZEMARU: Pu-pues, y-yo-Exclamo nervioso por tanta cercanía de tu parte-Me pre-pregunta-ba

TU: ¿SI?-Dijiste esperando que hablara-Que me querías preguntar

KAZEMARU: Yo me preguntaba si…(_Díselo de una buena vez, tonto) _-Le dijo su conciencia-Si quisieras salir conmigo mañana

TU: Claro, me gustaría Kaze-chan-Exclamaste con una sonrisa-Solo dime, a que horas pasaras por mi.

KAZEMARU: ¿Te parece a las 4:00?-Te pregunto a lo que tu asentiste-Bien, entonces a las 4:00 será.

TU: Bueno, entonces mañana nos vemos-Dijiste finalmente para besarlo en la mejilla-Adiós, Kaze-chan.

KAZEMARU: A-adiós-Se despidió el peliazul posando su mano en su mejilla-Wow, mañana si que no las pasaremos bien, (TN).

Ya en el camino al Orfanato, recibiste una llamada de tu capitana. Contestaste rápidamente y ella te explico la situación. Escuchaste atentamente sin contradecir aquellas ordenes, que para ti, se debían cumplir al pie de la letra. Después de cenar, fuiste a tu habitación y mientras estabas acostada mirando el techo, recordaste aquel fatídico día que fue uno de los mas dolorosos, el día que tan solo tenias 6 años de edad y aquel amigo tuyo se despidió de ti, sin pensar que seria para siempre:

INICIO FLASHBACK

_En una colonia de la ciudad de Alemania, se ve a una pequeña de solo 6 años junto a un chico de la misma edad de ella con unas maletas en la mano y una cajita color blanca y dorada:_

_TU: Cristian, no te vayas-Dijiste entre lagrimas-Quédate, por favor._

_CRISTIAN: Lo siento (TN)-Contesto realmente triste, pero lo disimulaba-Pero sabes que lo tengo que hacer_

_TU: Pero, ¿si te pasa algo?-Preguntaste con el mismo estado-Mejor quédate, no me dejes sola._

_CRISTIAN: Te prometo, que nada me sucederá-Contesto secando tus lagrimas con su pulgar-Mira de hecho, quiero que tengas esto._

_TU: ¿Y que es esto?-Dijiste tomando la cajita con tus manos-¿Qué es Cristian?_

_CRISTIAN: Es un regalo-Dijo sonriendo y aguantando su tristeza-Quiero que lo guardes y cuando presientas que nos volveremos a ver, te lo pongas._

_TU: De acuerdo, Cristian-Exclamaste después de ver el contenido de la caja y cerrarla-Cuídate mucho._

_CRISTIAN: Si-Contesto para finalmente besar tu frente-Adiós, (TN)._

_Y fue que se marcho, para cumplir su sueño y ser un gran futbolista. Siempre guardabas la esperanza de volver a verlo. Pero un día cualquiera todo eso se esfumo al recibir la noticia de su muerte._

FIN FLASHBACK

TU: Cristian, si tan solo-Dijiste triste y con unas cuantas lagrimas-No te hubieras ido, estarías aquí todavía.

Fue lo ultimo que dijiste antes de cerrar poco a poco los ojos y quedarte profundamente dormida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

TAMIKO: ¿Y que les pareció este capitulo? A mi parecer quedo algo dramático el final.

ENDO: Eres una malvada-Dice con un aura de depresión-Me dejaste sin Fútbol

TAMIKO: Lo soy, Endo, si lo soy-Dice con una risa malvada y con relámpagos.

ENDO: Yo mejor me voy-Dice mientras huye aterrado

TAMIKO: Bueno, espero sus comentarios. Casi se me olvida, le agradezco a Cristy-chan por haberme aconsejado en esto de los fics. Muchas gracias a ella y a todos los que leen este fic y dejan sus buenas criticas. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**TAMIKO: Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?**

**KAZEMARU: Lógicamente, bien.**

**TAMIKO: Vaya, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí Kaze-chan.**

**KAZEMARU: Vine porque hoy escribiste el nuevo capitulo y quería ver como te quedo Rina-chan.**

**TAMIKO: Que considerado de tu parte-Dice mientras le sonríe-Por lo menos tu si eres amable, no como ¡OTROS¡ que no creen en tu éxito**

**NAGUMO: Oh, vamos…¿Sigues enojada?**

**TAMIKO: ¿Tu que crees? Presumido y anulador de esperanzas.**

**NAGUMO: ¿Presumido? ¿Anulador de esperanzas?**

**KAZEMARU: Bueno, ya…Mejor comencemos el capitulo.**

**TAMIKO: Tienes razón Kaze-chan. Nagumo Haruya, el disclaimer**

**NAGUMO: ¿Y yo porque?**

**TAMIKO: Porque solo así, enmendaras lo que me hiciste y te perdonare lo que dijiste en el otro fic.**

**NAGUMO: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tamiko, le pertenece a Level-5**

**TAMIKO: Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá cuando Aki y Endo terminen juntos.( Sin ofender a los que prefieren al EndoxNatsumi o EndoxFuyuka)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CAPITULO 6: LA CITA CON KAZEMARU.**

Una mañana cualquiera iniciaba en la Ciudad Inazuma y para Kazemaru una de las mejores. Así es, hoy tendría la oportunidad de salir contigo y si todo marchaba bien confesársele a la chica que lo había conquistado. En el entrenamiento, Afuro como buen hermano mayor que era estaba enterado de lo que te había pedido Kazemaru. Fue a traerlo y tras arrastrar a Kazemaru lejos de la misma practica, le dijo algunas "Cosas Necesarias" para sobrevivir a su ira:

AFURO: Mira, Kazemaru-Dijo serio y con un semblante amenazador-Te diré solo una vez esto: No te le acerques a mi omoto-san. No quiero que te vayas a pasar con ella.

KAZEMARU: Vamos Afuro-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriente-No le haré nada. Puedes confiar en mi.

AFURO: Te equivocas-Dijo con el mismo tono-Yo no puedo confiar en cualquier chico que se le acerca a mi pequeña Omoto-san. Yo no aceptaré que tenga Novio a tan temprana edad.

KAZEMARU: (_Vaya me descubrió su hermano_) Eres muy sobre protector-Exclamo el chico de pelo azul-Te pareces a Kido.

**EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO:**

KIDO: ¡ACHU¡-Estornudo el estratega del equipo

TU: ¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntaste con una pequeña risa-Kido-san

KIDO: Alguien al parecer habla de mi-Exclamo contagiándose de tu risa-Pero no es gran cosa (TN)

TU: Si tu lo dices-Decías aun riéndote-JAJAJAJAJA.

REGRESANDO CON AFURO Y KAZEMARU

AFURO: Me pareceré a quien tu quieras-Dijo finalizando con el mismo tono-Pero te advierto que si te llegas a pasar, te las veras conmigo-Exclamo para después alejarse del lugar.

KAZEMARU: Pues, prepárate-Exclamo el peliazul con una sonrisa-Porque pronto seremos parientes.

Tras finalizar aquellos pensamientos y regresar a la practica, cada vez que podía te dedicaba una sonrisa. Goenji, Gianluca y extrañamente también Fubuki se molestaban cada vez que lo hacia. Tu sin embargo ni lo notabas, puesto que solo veas a aquel peliazul y ojos color avellana dedicándote cada jugada que hacia. Al terminar la practica se dirigieron de regreso a Sun Garden y después de bañarte, cambiarte y peinarte te encontrabas lista: Llevabas unos pantalones cortos color azul y una blusa de color Azul Cielo con estampado, sandalias de pulsera blanca; te habías peinado el pelo en una coleta rizada de lado y con un fleco lacio; de accesorios unos aretes de color azul y una pulsera de plata con un dije de corazón. Mientras esperabas Hiroto, se sentó a tu lado en la sala y te dijo algunas cosas:

HIROTO: (TN), quiero pedirte algo-Dijo mientras te veía tratando de parecer sereno ya que por dentro no estaba contento-¿Podrás?

TU: Claro, que si-Dijiste tan sonriente como siempre-Que es Hiro-kun.

HIROTO: No te vayas a confiar de Kazemaru-Dijo con el mismo tono-El te podrá parecer un buen chico, pero hay veces que no lo es.

TU: Lo haré, Hiro-kun-Exclamaste manteniendo tu sonrisa-No te preocupes (_Pero si para mi Ichirota-kun es un buen chico. El no me haría daño alguno)_

HIROTO: Bueno, primita-Finalizo al oír el timbre del orfanato-Suerte y si te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

TU: Copiado y archivado, Hiro-kun-Dijiste al pararte y alzando el pulgar derecho-Nos vemos al rato.

Fue como saliste y al encontrarlo en la puerta no pudiste evitar sonrojarte un poco, ya que se veía muy guapo (N/A: Llevaba la misma ropa que cuando espiaban la "cita" de Endo y Fuyuka)Ya en el camino Kazemaru iba tomando tu mano y tu solo desviabas la mirada. Mientras tanto en la casa de Afuro: estaba sentado sin tranquilidad alguna. Kazemaru podría ser su amigo, pero había veces que no le tenia ninguna confianza. Con Goenji pasaba lo mismo, también se había enterado de la cita que Kazemaru y Tu tenían. Estaba muy molesto y frustrado ya que la única oportunidad que estuvo a solas contigo fue la noche en la que Fidio, Marco y Gianluca habían llegado al campo de su secundaria para visitarlos. El pelicrema sabia que tenia que hacer algo pronto para tomar ventaja o si no sus esperanzas contigo se irían a la basura. Gianluca por su parte, no perdía el tiempo con los celos, el solo se concentraba en poder idear una manera de poder tomar la ventaja. Fidio ya lo había ayudado y ahora era su turno de hacer algo. Regresando con ustedes, ya eran las 5:00 y se la habían pasado bien: Habían ido al parque de diversiones, Kazemaru te había regalado una hermosa rosa y por si fuera poco ambos habían ido por unos helados. Antes de llegar al Orfanato, fueron a la torre de metal y ya que Kazemaru no quería perder tiempo; se arrodillo ante ti y tras tomar tu mano te dijo:

KAZEMARU: (TN), eh querido decirte esto desde hace unos días-Dijo el peliazul-Espero que me correspondas…

TU: ¿Y que es?-Preguntaste curiosamente-Kazemaru

KAZEMARU: Yo me preguntaba lo siguiente-Contesto el chico con una sonrisa-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

TU: Ichirota-kun, yo…-Dijiste sorprendida, pero después esa expresión se te esfumo-No puedo aceptar.

KAZEMARU: ¿Qué?-Exclamo el peliazul parándose sorprendido-¿Por qué?

TU: Siento que esto es muy apresurado-Contestaste mirando el horizonte-Y bueno, yo solo te veo como mi mejor amigo.

KAZEMARU: ¿Solo tu amigo?-Exclamo el chico de ojos avellana desanimadamente-(TN)

TU: Hai, solo eso-Exclamaste sonriéndole y poniéndole tu mano en su hombro izquierdo-Pero no te desanimes, encontraras a alguna chica que te corresponda, cuando menos te lo esperes.

KAZEMARU: Es que (TN)-Dijo levantando su mirada y viéndote con esos ojos color avellana-Tu eres la única, para mi. Nadie se llega a comparar contigo.

TU: Kazemaru, no digas eso-Contestaste con dulzura-Ambos sabemos que pronto encontraras a alguien y ese alguien te hará feliz.

KAZEMARU: Creo que tienes razón-Exclamo comenzando a sonreír-Creo que ya debemos regresar, ¿no lo crees?

TU: Si, claro Ichirota-kun-Dijiste retirando tu mano de su hombro y alejándote un poquito de el-Regresemos o si no a Hiro-kun le dará un infarto por tanta preocupación.

KAZEMARU: No me gustaría eso-Dijo con una pequeña risa-Porque si eso ocurre su fantasma se me aparecerá por el resto de mi vida para culparme.

TU: No exageres Ichirota-kun-Contestaste riendo y dándole un golpecito en el hombro-Solo será hasta que cumplas que, unos ¿60?

KAZEMARU: ¿60? No voy a soportarlo-Exclamo el chico mientras se imaginaba las cosas-Me volveré loco antes.

TU: Pero ve el lado bueno-Dijiste para que el peliazul solo te prestara atención-Si te vuelves loco, te llevaran a un manicomnio.

KAZEMARU: Yo no le encuentro lo positivo-Dijo mientras una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime-(TN)

TU: Ya lo se-Dijiste con una sonrisa-Es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

KAZEMARU: Por lo visto-Dijo cayendo al estilo anime-Así fue.

Después de que Kazemaru se levantara fueron de regreso al Orfanato y antes de llegar le diste un beso en la mejilla pues sabias que si Hiroto te veía desde la puerta del lugar, te castigaría de por vida, aparte de que le llamaría a tu hermano para aniquilar a Kazemaru. Por fin llegaron al orfanato y para tu sorpresa allí estaba Hiroto sentado en la puerta como un guardián esperando a que llegaras. Cuando Hiroto te vio, la tranquilidad volvió a el; hizo que te despidieras de Kazemaru aunque ya lo habías hecho a tu manera. Pasaste adentro y Hiroto se quedo en la puerta con Kazemaru para agradecerle que no te hubiera hecho nada. Sin mas entro y Kazemaru se fue a casa pensando en todo lo ocurrido. En el orfanato Hiroto había llamado a Afuro para comunicarle que estabas bien, lo cual lo alivio demasiado. Después de cenar y cambiarte la ropa a una pijama, te pusiste a investigar la información que tu capitana te había pedido investigar. Era algo complicado, pero era necesario ya que era algo acerca de un equipo que amenazaba con destruir a Inazuma Japón y a Fidio, Marco y Gianluca. Para evitarlo, te habían pedido ir a la ciudad Inazuma y vigilar cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechosa. Por fin, diste con la información y leíste:

TU: El equipo Estrella roja-Dijiste mientras veías la información-Un equipo en el que predomina la velocidad, pero también la maldad. Su capitán es uno de los mejores delanteros y defensas y su objetivo es…

MIDORIKAWA: (TN)-Exclamo tocando la puerta de tu cuarto y girando el picaporte- (TN), ¿qué haces?

TU: Nada Midorikawa-Dijiste cerrando tu laptop rápidamente-¿Por qué?

MIDORIKAWA: No por nada-Dijo el chico mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta-Hasta mañana-Finalizo para cerrarla

TU: Hasta mañana-Dijiste suspirando de alivio y volviendo a abrir la laptop-Sigamos. El objetivo del equipo es llegar a desterrar y destruir a quienes se opongan en su camino. Varios equipo han desaparecido debido a este equipo entre ellos uno de los mejores: El Albirex Niigata*, ya me lo había comentado Susana:

INICIO FLASHBACK:

_TU: capitana, ¿Quiénes son el Albirex Niigata?_

_SUSANA: El Albirex Niigata o Niigata Eleven SC, como se le conocía, fue un modesto club de fútbol que fue muy famoso en Japón._

_TU: Wow, así que ese es el Albirex Niigata. ¿Y que paso con el?_

_SUSANA: Fue destruido por un misterioso equipo._

_TU: ¿Destruido?_

_SUSANA: Si, y desde entonces nadie lo ah podido vencer._

FIN FLASHBACK

TU: Este fue aquel equipo, que destruyo al Albirex Niigata-Exclamaste seriamente mientras cerrabas la laptop-Y ahora amenaza al Inazuma Japón y a mis amigos. Debo evitarlo a como de lugar-Finalizaste al acostarte y quedarte dormida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

TAMIKO: Ok., aquí esta el capitulo que prometí.

KAZEMARU: Vaya, te quedo bien. Solo una pregunta

NAGUMO ¿Quién es el Albirex Niigata? Si nos puedes explicar detalladamente o algo por el estilo.

TAMIKO: Pues bien, para los que no lo sepan el Albirex Niigata, Creado como Niigata Eleven SC, fue un modesto club de fútbol que poco a poco fue escalando posiciones hasta llegar a convertirse a la Primera división de 1999 de Japón. Para entonces su nombre ya había cambiado en dos ocasiones. Primero a Albireo Niigata y posteriormente a la nomenclatura actual, una mezcla de "Albireo" y "Rex". El primer término hace referencia a una estrella de la constelación Cisne (animal que sale en el escudo) mientras el segundo significa rey en latín.

KAZEMARU: Wow, ahora si ya mas sobre ese equipo.

NAGUMO: ¿Y porque lo pusiste?

TAMIKO: Porque me gusto mucho el nombre y pensé que no estaría nada mal agregar a un equipo como este.

NAGUMO: Pues en eso, si tienes razón. Oye ¿podrás dar un avance del siguiente capitulo?

TAMIKO: Pues, ya que. Vamos con el adelanto del siguiente capitulo llamado ¿Mentiras entre hermanos?:

_TU: Afuro, Hiroto ¿cómo pudieron?-Dijiste mientras de tus ojos rodaban lagrimas._

_KAZEMARU: Vamos Goenji, ¿Dejaras que tome la ventaja?-Dijo el peliazul_

_NATSUMI: Como puedes estar tan seguro, de que no miente Goenji.-Dijo molesta y fastidiada_

_SUSANA: Recuerda que no puedes revelar lo que somos en verdad_

TAMIKO: Hasta ahí, el avance del capitulo.

KAZEMARU: Estoy ansioso por el siguiente.

NAGUMO: Yo igual. Bueno nos despedimos de ustedes.

KAZEMARU: No olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias.

TAMIKO: HASTA LUEGO.


	7. Chapter 7

TAMIKO: Hola a todos, disculpen por haberlos esperar con el capitulo, es que con la escuela y todo eso no puedo avanzar.

FUDO: La razón ,mejor dicho, es que nunca haces la tarea a tiempo. -_-U

TAMIKO: ¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso de revelarlo?-Dice mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

FUDO: Yo, este…Mejor presenta el capitulo. Yo te ayudo con el disclaimer.

TAMIKO: Bueno, esta bien, Fudo-kun.

FUDO: _**Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tamiko-san, le pertenece a Level-5**_

TAMIKO: Este capitulo se titula_**…"¿SECRETOS ENTRE HERMANOS?"**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era una fresca y hermosa mañana de entrenamientos para Inazuma Japón. Goenji, Gianluca y Fubuki platicaban aparentemente sin contratiempos, pero al fondo tenían un gran rencor entre ellos. Mientras tanto Tu te encontrabas atendiendo una llamada de tu capitana. Al terminar la llamada te dirigías de vuelta al entrenamiento, cuando escuchaste a Afuro y Hiroto teniendo una platica entre ellos. Te paraste detrás de la puerta del cuarto y no hiciste ruido para poder escuchar los motivos. Dentro del cuarto.:

AFURO: Hiroto, me siento culpable-Exclamo el chico de ojos rojos-¿Tu no?

HIROTO: Claro que si-Contesto el pelirrojo-Y no sabes cuanto.

AFURO: Entonces porque no confesarle esto-Dijo el chico al sentarse en la cama-Hiroto, ya no puedo seguir así.

HIROTO: No, aun no puedes-Le contesto el chico levantándose de la cama-Entiende es delicado.

AFURO: Pero dime, ¿Es bueno seguir ocultándole todo?-Pregunto el chico seriamente-Ella se enterara de una u otra forma.

HIROTO: Tu mismo lo haz dicho-Exclamo el ojiverde-Ella se enterara, pero cuando sea el momento.

AFURO: Pero eso será peor entonces-Exclamo el chico contradiciéndolo-Mucho peor.

HIROTO: Pero entiende-Dijo el chico con cierto tono de seriedad-Si de verdad quieres que te siga hablando tu mejor no digas nada

De pronto oíste los pasos de Hiroto y por instinto corriste para bajar las escaleras. Al comenzar a caminar para llegar al campo, sentiste gran curiosidad por saber que te ocultaban, pero mejor decidiste sacar el tema de tu cabeza y continuar como si nada. Llegando al campo, te encontraste con una chica viendo entrenar al equipo. Era de pelo violeta atado en una coleta alta con un pequeño fleco acomodado hacia la derecha, piel vainilla, ojos negros y de una estatura de 1,60. De inmediato la reconociste, pues era nada mas y nada menos que tu capitana:

TU: No puedo creerlo-Dijiste al correr a ella y llegar con gran emoción-Capitana

SUSANA: Hola (TN)-Exclamo al verte con una sonrisa-Veo que te alegra mi visita

TU: Claro que si-Dijiste sonriéndole-Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba aquí?

SUSANA: Quería que fuera una sorpresa-Contesto la pelinaranja-Y dime, ¿Ese es el equipo?-Finalizo la chica al ver la cancha donde estaba el equipo descansando.

TU: Hai, ese es el Inazuma Japón-Le respondiste al ver el campo-Venga conmigo, se los presentare.

SUSANA: De acuerdo, solo déjame hacerte una pregunta…-Dijo la chica un tanto insegura y poniéndose un tanto roja de las mejillas-¿Tu Onni-chan estará ahí?

TU: Claro, pero ¿Por qué?-Dijiste al verla y darte cuenta de lo que le pasaba-Oh, ya veo. Mi onni-chan te…

SUSANA: No, no, no.-Exclamo negando con las manos y riendo nerviosamente-Pero que cosas dices. Mira mejor vamos a que me los presentes ya.

TU: Ok, capitana-Dijiste al ver su estado y reírte un poco-Es por aquí.

Fue que bajaron al campo, contigo guiando a Susana. Al llegar con el equipo y las gerentes, estos te saludaron pero a Susana se le quedaron viendo con un poco de extrañeza, sobretodo Midorikawa. Al ver su reacción comenzaste a presentarla ante todos para que la conocieran. Después de finalizar su presentación solo se escucho de ella un tímido "ES UN PLACER". Como es de costumbre, Endo le pregunto que si le gustaba el fútbol a lo que ella respondió que mucho. Pasaron un rato platicando, cuando en el campo aparecieron Hiroto y Afuro. Te acercaste a Afuro y le dijiste lo siguiente:

TU: Afuro, onni-chan-Dijiste al llegar a el con una gran felicidad-Adivina quien esta aquí de visita.

AFURO: ¿De visita?-Contesto el chico de pelo rubio-¿Quién?

TU: Mira, sígueme-Exclamaste al tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la banca-¿La reconoces? Onni-chan.

SUSANA: Ho-hola Afuro-Dijo tímidamente y cierto rubor invisible en las mejillas-Cuanto tiempo sin verte

AFURO: ¿Susi-chan?-Contesto impresionado el joven-Susi, eres tu.-Exclamo al abrazarla en presencia de todos

SUSANA: Va-vaya, creo que te sigues acordando de mi-Contesto la chica correspondiendo a su abrazo-Terumi-kun

AFURO: Claro, que si.-Dijo al deshacer el abrazo y mirarla de arriba abajo-Mírate, haz cambiado mucho.

SUSANA: Tu también, Afuro-kun-Le respondió la pelivioleta-Cambiaste mucho.

Mientras ellos seguían con su platica, Goenji noto que te alejaste un poco y por instinto te siguió. Después de caminar un poco te encontró acostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados. Al principio no sabia que hacer si dejarte ahí o aprovechar que estaban los dos solos. Recordó en ese momento, la charla que había tenido con Kazemaru, después de que había salido contigo y le comentara que Tu no lo habías aceptado:

INICIO FLASHBACK

_GOENJI: Pero, bueno, por lo menos le dijiste lo que sentías-Decía el pelicrema-Ahora ya sabes, que solo serás su amigo._

_KAZEMARU: Si y en cierta manera, me siento mal.-Contesto el chico de ojos avellana-Pero ya que. Ahora te ayudare._

_GOENJI: ¿Ayudarme? ¿De que me hablas?-Contesto el chico algo confundido-Kazemaru._

_KAZEMARU: Hablo, que yo te ayudare para que puedas decirle lo que sientes-Le dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola-Por que ya se que ella te gusta_

_GOENJI: E-eso no es ver-verdad-Exclamo mientras intentaba mantenerse serio-Ella no me gusta._

_KAZEMARU: Aja, lo que digas-Dijo el chico para que después le hiciera una broma-Mira, allá va (TN)._

_GOENJI: ¿Dónde, donde?-Dijo mirando a todos lados y dejando a Kazemaru con una expresión de "¿NO QUE NO TE GUSTABA?"-Lo hice, ¿verdad?_

_KAZEMARU: Si, lo hiciste.-Contesto el chico riéndose-Bueno, ahora te preguntare esto. ¿Dejaras que te la ganen?_

_GOENJI: Yo no pienso responderte-Dijo el pelicrema -Ella no es un premio._

_KAZEMARU: Vamos Goenji-Le dijo el chico de pelo azul-¿Dejaras que te tomen la ventaja?_

_GOENJI: ¿A quien engaño? Claro que no, eso jamás-Contesto el ojinegro-Desde ahora voy a pasar mas tiempo con ella._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Paso tanto tiempo recordando que, no se dio cuenta cuando te abrazaste a el. De repente, se giro y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que eras tu, la chica que mas le gustaba mirar. Como estaba acostado, el hizo lo mismo, pero con una pequeña diferencia: Se coloco estratégicamente, muy cerca de tu rostro mientras sonreía. Al sentir aquel movimiento, te moviste y abriste tus ojos lentamente para encontrarte con Goenji muy cerca de ti. Te sonrojaste demasiado, tanto que sentías que tus mejillas ardían y tu corazón se aceleraba. Te sentaste entonces y el también lo hizo. Ibas a decir algo, cuando te beso inesperadamente. Justo en ese momento, pasaba por ahí Natsumi cuando los vio a ambos tan cerca y besandose. Esto hizo que se molestara demasiado y no solo eso, que fuera por Afuro, tu hermano. Al llegar con ustedes, Afuro estaba tan furioso que te grito para que despertaras :

AFURO: ¡(TN) Terumi!-Grito furioso a mas no poder.

TU: ¿Eh? Onni-chan-Dijiste al ver a tu hermano con un semblante aterrador-¿Qué pasa?

AFURO: Quieres explicarme, ¿porque estas besuqueandote con Goenji?-Pregunto con el mismo tono-Respondeme ahora

TU: ¿Eh? Yo, puedo explicarte…-Dijiste parándote y con mucho miedo

GOENJI: Afuro, yo te lo explico -Dijo el pelicrema al pararse y ponerse a tu lado-Es que paso…

AFURO: No te pedí que me explicaras tu.-Exclamo al jalarte del brazo bruscamente-Escúchame bien Goenji, no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana.

TU: Afuro, Onni-chan-Decías mientras intentabas deshacerte de su agarre-Me estas lastimando.

AFURO: Si te le vuelves acercar, te las veras conmigo-Exclamo amenazándolo e ignorando tus palabras-¿Me oíste?, y usted jovencita, vendrá conmigo.

TU: Suéltame, me lastimas-Dijiste poniendo una mueca de dolor-Afuro, suéltame.

GOENJI: Afuro, dejadla las estas lastimando-Exclamo el ojinegro al intentar ayudarte, pero Afuro te soltó y lo empujo haciendo que este se enfadara-Mejor calmate, porque no quieres pelear conmigo.

AFURO: ¿Y que me podrás hacer tu?-Pregunto desafiándolo y volviéndolo a empujar-¿Eh?, dime.

GOENJI: Pues ahora lo veras-Dijo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a Afuro.

TU: ¡Alto!-Gritaste al ponerte en medio y que el puño de Goenji quedara a cm. De ti-Calmense ambos.

En ese momento llegaron ahí, Kazemaru, Susana, Fubuki, Endo, Aki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Haruna, Kido y Fuyuka para detener el pleito. Todos los separaron en ese momento y trataron de calmarlos. Cuando calmaron a Goenji y Afuro les pidieron explicaciones, pero no pudieron dárselas ya que volvieron a comenzar a pelear. Cuando los volvieron a separar, te diste cuenta que tu brazo se empezaba a tornar un poco morado, pues entre el jaloneo te había lastimado, pero no te importo pues te despediste y te lo llevaste de ahí. Ya cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, empezaste a reclamarle muy molesta por aquella escenita:

TU: ¿Pero que rayos pasaba por tu mente cuando hiciste eso?-Le preguntaste cruzada de brazos y con un tono que detonaba mucho enfado.-Dime, Afuro.

AFURO: No, dime tu a mi ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente cuando besaste a Goenji?-Pregunto el chico mientras hablaba con el mismo tono-Eres una niña aun, no puedes hacerlo…

TU: No me trates como si fuera una bebe-Contestaste viéndolo directamente a los ojos-Ya no lo soy, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

AFURO: No tu entiende, eres una niña de apenas 14 años-Te dijo el pelidorado-Y mientras tengas esa edad, estarás bajo mis reglas.

TU: Pues a mi me valen tus reglas-Contestaste finalmente para darte la vuelta y comenzar a caminar-No pienso cumplirlas y ¿sabes por que? Por que no les encuentro sentido alguno.

AFURO: (TN)…-Contesto el chico sorprendido por tu actitud-¡¿a dónde vas?

TU: ¿a dónde crees? A ver como esta Goenji-Exclamaste fríamente y sin prestarle mucha atención-Avísame cuando quieras disculparte con el.

El chico se quedo pensativo después de aquella discusión; mientras tanto llegaste a ver como estaba Goenji, pero antes de verlo topaste a Fubuki el cual se dio cuenta de la gran tristeza que tenias en el rostro después de aquella escena. Se acerco a ti y te abrazo por detrás mientras se recargaba en uno de tus hombros, haciendo que te sobresaltaras ante tal acto. Cuando te diste cuenta de quien era, suspiraste aliviada y Fubuki se limito a reírse un poco y darte una calida sonrisa. Después de esto te soltó y se alejo. Llegando por fin a su habitación ibas a abrir la puerta cuando oíste que con el chico estaba Natsumi Raimon. En ese momento una extraña sensación invadió tu cuerpo y mejor te fuiste para dejarlos solos. Bajando las escaleras, ibas pensando en aquella sensación cuando tropezaste en el ultimo escalón y casi te caías, pero Gianluca iba pasando por ahí y te atrapo:

GIANLUCA: (TN), debes tener mas cuidado-Dijo el chico de piel pálida-Puedes lastimarte

TU: Perdón, es que estaba distraída-Contestaste al chico de pelo negro-Gracias por haberme ayudado a no caerme.

GIANLUCA: Descuida, tu sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa-Por que tu siempre lo haz hecho conmigo.

TU: Gian…-Dijiste ante tales palabras de su parte-Oye, ¿Dónde están Fidio y Marco?

GIANLUCA: Fueron a….-Exclamo el chico, pero luego recordó que no sabia donde se habían metido-No lo se, jejeje

TU: Vaya respuesta me das Gian -Exclamaste mientras te resbalaba una gota estilo anime.

Pasado un rato, Afuro se disculpo por haberse peleado con Goenji y este acepto sus disculpas de buena manera.

En otro lugar, se encuentran 5 personas en un campo de fútbol tres de ellas son chicas y las otras dos son chicos: La primera es una chica de pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda con algunos reflejos azules y liso, ojos azules y piel blanca; la siguiente es una chica de pelo largo por debajo de la cintura chino y muy negro, piel blanca, ojos grises y estatura promedio; la tercera es de pelo rubio un poco mas abajo de las caderas enrulado, ojos verdes que cambian según su estado de animo, piel blanca (Pero no pálida), alta y de cintura estrecha. De los chicos, uno de ellos es de piel bronceada, pelo azul índigo, delgado, ojos azul marino sin mucho brillo; el otro es un chico de cabello azul marino, ojos morados y piel pálida. Los nombres de cada uno son (Son en el orden que anote) Ana Kitomy, Haruhi Nakahara, Sherry Rain, Kiseki Touma y Miketsu Kowo. Todos conversan sobre sus propósitos, cuando llega un hombre de pelo castaño, piel clara, ojos negros y alto:

ANA: Parece que ah llegado-Susurro a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.-Haruhi.

ANTON: Bueno, parece que ya están aquí-Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía serio-Escuchadme, que no volveré a repetirles.

HARUHI: Díganos entrenador-Contesto la chica de ojos verdes

ANTON: Se acerca la hora, para destruirlos-Hablo el hombre mientras sacaba de un fólder una imagen-Ellos son el objetivo

MIKETSU: Así, que….Ellos son-Dijo mientras tomaba una foto y la miraba-¿Cierto entrenador?

SHERRY: Déjame ver-Exclamo quitándole la foto y viéndola-No serán nada difícil de extinguir.

KISEKI: ¿Cuándo iniciaremos con el plan?-Pregunto el chico de pelo azul índigo-Entrenador.

ANTON: Primero, debemos eliminar a estas dos chicas-Exclamo mientras sacaba las dos ultimas fotos-Susana Miller y (TN) Terumi

LOS 5 : Si entrenador, lo haremos-Finalizaron mientras que en sus muñecas se encontraban brillando con gran intensidad una pulsera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**TAMIKO:** **Bueno, por ahora esta terminado el octavo capitulo. **

**FUDO: Vaya, se ve que agregaste a nuevos personajes.**

**TAMIKO: Si, lo hice. De hecho agradezco mucho a Ale Franco, Sherry Yuki, Haruhi-nya, en fin todos los que me están ayudando con el fic.**

**FUDO: Dejen sus reviews**

**TAMIKO: Sus criticas **

**FUDO: Sugerencias**

**LOS 2 : ¡Y hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

TAMIKO: Hola a todos, ¿cómo se encuentran hoy? Espero que muy, muy bien.

**FUBUKI: Hola a todos y a ti Tami-chan.**

**TAMIKO: Hola fubu-kun. Ahora ¿quieres decir por que estas aquí?**

**FUBUKI: Estoy aquí por que…No lo se jejeje.**

TAMIKO: ¿Qué hice yo? -_- -Dice mientras emana un aura de depresión y se golpea contra la mesa

**FUBUKI: Oh, cierto, cierto…vine por que me integrare a los asistentes de este fic junto con Nagumo, Fudo y Kazemaru.-Dice después de que le susurran algo.**

**KAZEMARU: Bien hecho, Fubuki. Ya la deprimiste-Dice mientras se dirige hacia Tamiko y la consuela.**

**NAGUMO: Bien, eso quiere decir que tendremos que presentar nosotros el capitulo y el disclaimer. Fudo, dilo tu…**

**FUDO: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tamiko, le pertenece a Level-5. Los oc`s que aparezcan en el equipo Estrella Roja le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, bla bla bla, solo le pertenecen los del equipo Fuego del Sur.**

**NAGUMO: El capitulo de hoy se llama: _El comienzo de una catástrofe_**

_**Aclaraciones: **_( )-Pensamientos

MAYUSCULAS-Gritos

**-Palabras que explicaremos al final

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Era una mañana nublada en la ciudad Inazuma. El cielo se teñía cada vez mas de un color gris y varias nubes cubrían el cielo, pero aun así los chicos, o mas bien Endo, decidieron entrenar. Hoy traías puesto aquel regalo que tu amigo de infancia te había dado y no solo eso, tenias un mal presentimiento y no solo tu, si no que también lo tenia Susana, la cual se hallaba muy nerviosa y preocupada. De vez en cuando mirabas insegura a tu hermano, pues con esa sensación no te sentías muy cómoda que digamos. Llego por fin la hora de descanso para los chicos y como siempre ayudabas a Aki, Haruna y Natsumi, ya que hoy Fuyuka se había enfermado de gripa y fiebre o si no ponía puros pretextos para no

ayudar. Fubuki, Goenji y Gianluca se dieron cuenta de tu estado, por lo que como todo buen enamorado, te preguntaron los 3:

FUBUKI: Oye, (TN)…-Dijo el albino al acercarse a ti-¿Te encuentras bien?

TU: ¿Eh? Si, no te preocupes-Contestaste nerviosamente mientras te girabas a verlo-¿Por qué?

GIANLUCA: Te ves algo nerviosa-Te dijo el chico de piel pálida-Eso es algo raro en ti.

TU: Me siento bien, Gian-Dijiste al mirar el cielo y te empezabas a tornar algo pálida-(_Tengo un mal, pero malísimo presentimiento_)

GOENJI: ¿Pero como dices eso?-Pregunto preocupadamente el pelicrema-Si estas mas pálida que nada.

TU: Ya se los dije, estoy bien-Dijiste sin prestarles atención-No se preocupen.

CON SUSANA:

Con ella pasaba algo similar, estaba un poco pálida y en sus ojos se reflejaba un temor terrible. Sus manos temblaban y eso no paso desapercibido por Midorikawa y Afuro. Preocupados por la actitud de la joven, se acercaron a preguntarle:

AFURO: Susi-chan, oye…-Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella-Estas muy pálida…

MIDORIKAWA: ¿Te encuentras bien?-Exclamo el peliverde mientras hacia lo mismo que Afuro, solo que se sentó a su Derecha-¿Te sientes mal? Susana, ¿Susana?

SUSANA: No, no me siento mal-Contesto a Midorikawa-Este, voy con (TN).-Finalizo para pararse y dirigirse a donde estabas tu.

AFURO: Susana…-Susurro el rubio al viento mientras la veía alejarse.

**REGRESANDO CONTIGO:**

Te ponías cada vez mas peor: Tu ojos perdían brillo y tus manos comenzaban a temblar y esta vez Fubuki no aguanto mas. El albino se acerco a ti y te tomo de la mano, para llevarte lejos del entrenamiento. Cuando estuvieron lejos, volvió a preguntarte lo mismo, pero no espero a que respondieras, no lo hizo pues te abrazo. Te pareció algo desconcertante, pero a la vez un poco de inseguridad se esfumo. Al separarse te vio directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa muy calida, que sin querer te hizo sonrojarte:

FUBUKI: (TN), dime que te sucede-Te dijo con una voz serena-No es normal, tu comportamiento.

TU: Bueno, es que…-Dijiste pero paraste al llegar a tu mente una indicación de Susana-(_Recuerda que no puedes revelar los que somos_)

FUBUKI: ¿Si?, dime-Dijo esperando tu respuesta-(TN)

TU: Es que, seguramente me voy a enfermar-Exclamaste al decirle la excusa y cruzando los dedos por detrás-Si, eso debe ser. ^_ ^U

FUBUKI: Bueno, si es por eso, debes cuidarte-Dijo el chico con un poco mas de tranquilidad-Por que no quiero que faltes, ya que me harías, digo nos harías mucha falta, jejeje.

TU: Ya, Fubuki, admítelo.-Le dijiste al chico, el cual te miro algo nervioso-Eres pésimo, ocultando tus sentimientos.

FUBUKI: Supongo, que tienes razón-Te contesto el chico con una mano tras su cabeza y sonriendo-Bueno, pues entonces ya no le veo caso, ocultarte esto. (TN), tu me gustas…-Exclamo el chico al tomar tus manos-Y siempre lo haz hecho. Por eso, yo quiero pedirte si tu…¿Quieres ser mi novia?

TU: Fubuki...-Contestaste al verlo con una calida sonrisa-Yo, no puedo aceptar.

FUBUKI: Es por que estas muy confundida-Dijo el albino de pelo color plata al soltar tus manos-¿Cierto? Y también por que en realidad, solo me ves como tu amigo.

TU: Wow, acertaste Fubuki-Le dijiste sorprendida ante la sabiduría que demostraba-Pero yo se que vas a encontrar a alguien que en realidad te merezca. ¿Sin rencores?-Exclamaste extendiéndole la mano.

FUBUKI: Sin rencores, (TN)-Contesto mientras estrechaba su mano con la tuya-Es mejor, volver al entrenamiento.

TU: Cierto, o si no Afuro empezara a sospechar-Le dijiste al terminar de estrecharse las manos-Vamos, tu primero y yo te sigo después.

FUBUKI: Vale, pero no te tardes-Dijo al pasar a tu lado y darte un beso en la mejilla-Apresúrate

Fue como Fubuki salio primero y después de haber pasado 5 minutos saliste tu también para no levantar sospecha alguna. Eran las 12:00 en punto y los chicos seguían entrenando, pero algo ocurrió que hizo que el entrenamiento se detuviera: El campo se cubrió de una extraña niebla color gris que poco a poco se hacia mas densa, De repente un fuerte estruendo se escucho y lógicamente las chicas gritaron del susto (Aki, Natsumi y Haruna). Estos gritos fueron escuchados por Tachimukay, Endo y Kido, los cuales corrieron en su dirección y las abrazaron. Susana y Tu no se encontraban pues habían salido por algunas cosas, por lo que los chicos estaban indefensos:

ANA: Mira nada mas a quienes nos encontramos-Dijo la chica de ojos azules-Es el Inazuma Japón y los tres chicos de Italia.

ENDO: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto el portero mientras abrazaba a Aki-Respondan

MIKETSU: Háblanos con mas respeto, niño-Le contesto el chico de pelo azul marino-Que nosotros formamos parte de uno de los mas poderosos equipos de todo el universo.

KURO: Formamos parte del equipo, mas invencible de todos-Le dijo un chico de pelo rubio, ojos color avellana, piel pálida y delgado.-Nuestro equipo se llama Estrella Roja.

KIDO: ¿Estrella Roja?-Pregunto el estratega del equipo-Que equipo es ese…

HARUHI: Es un equipo conformado por los mejores jugadores-Le contesto la chica rubia de lentes-Con un solo objetivo…

ALFRED: Destruir y acabar de una vez por todas con todos ustedes-Completo un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca pero no pálida y lentes-Pero primero necesitamos eliminar a dos personas.

SHERRY: Pero ya que esas personas no se encuentran…-Dijo la chica de ojos grises-Acabaremos de una vez con ustedes.

RYUSAKI: Len, Shaka y Saito, ya saben que debemos hacer-Indico un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros y lacio atado en una coleta baja, ojos carmín, piel muy blanca y una estatura de 1,65.-Háganlo.

SHAKA: Si, ya lo se, no es necesario que me lo ordenes-Le contesto un chico de pelo rubio largo hasta las rodillas suelto, ojos azules y penetrante piel blanca-No eres mi jefe.

Entonces los tres chicos se posicionaron y con un balón de un color rojo lanzaron un tiro de enorme potencial que a su paso dejaba una gran nube de polvo y un ruido insoportable. El equipo Estrella Roja contemplaba como los chicos cubrían sus oídos y caían de rodillas al piso con una mueca de molestia y dolor. Reían sin parar ya que a ellos, aquel sonido torturador no les hacia el menor efecto. Mientras tanto, Tu y Susana iban de regreso a la secundaria cuando de repente comenzaste a marearte y tener una visión: En ella se apreciaba aquella escena que los chicos vivían en esos instantes. Dejaste de verla y al mirar a Susana esta también comento que había tenido la misma visión. Dejaron caer las cosas y corrieron hasta la secundaria. Al llegar vieron con horror la escena, los chicos estaban inconscientes y Estrella Roja estaba a punto de destruirlos a todos. Corrieron al campo y se interpusieron:

TU: ¡¿Por qué hicieron esto?-Preguntaste con mucha molestia a los chicos-¡Respondan!

LEN: Veras no es necesario explicarte-Te respondió un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules y algo bajito-Por que tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.

SUSANA: Afuro, Endo, Midorikawa-Dijo la chica mientras corría a auxiliar a los chicos-Aki, Haruna, Natsumi (_Aunque no importas mucho que digamos, sin ofenderte)._

TU: Que les hicieron-Dijiste mientras apretabas con gran furia tus puños-Dime Kiseki.

KISEKI: Descuida, ellos viven aun.-Te contesto el chico piel bronceada-Pero tu, quien sabe si lo logres…

TU: ¿A que te refieres?-Dijiste al verlo fijamente a los ojos-A que se refieren.

KURO: A que tu, no vivirás para poder proteger a tus amigos-Exclamo respondiendo a tu pregunta-(TN).

SUSANA: ¡(TN) cuidado!-Te grito desesperada al ver que un balón con brillos negro y gris se aproximaba a ti-¡(TN)!

TU: ¿Eh?-Dijiste y miraste el balón aproximándose a ti. Pero no te impacto, pues otro balón hizo que se desviara-Cerca…

¿?: Lo mismo digo, (TN)-Te dijo un chico de pelo Rubio Nacarado, tez clara y ojos café oscuro-Lamentamos arruinarles el plan…

SHERRY: No puede ser-Exclamo la chica con molestia-¿A caso nunca pueden dejar de intervenir?

TU: ¡Logan, eres tu!-Exclamaste al caer de rodillas y ponerte pálida-¿Cristian? …-Dijiste al desvanecerte en la cancha

LOGAN: Cristian, ve a auxiliarla-Le indico al chico el cual asintió y fue corriendo hasta llegar a ti-En cuanto a ustedes, no vamos a permitir que les hagan daño.

ANA: ¿Y quien te crees para decirnos eso?-Pregunta la chica Logan-¿Quiénes son?

NIA: Somos el equipo que defenderá al Fútbol-Contesto una chica de pelo rubio ultra claro nacarado profundo y lacio-rizado hasta los hombros, piel Clara y ojos Verdes y penetrantes-Somos el equipo "Fuego del sur"

MIKETSU: Con que "Fuego del Sur"-Exclamo el chico mirando al equipo-Son acaso ese equipo que dice ser…¿Invencible?

ALFRED: Pues, no lo parecen.-Completo el chico de lentes-En fin, escúchenos bien…Equipo Fuego del Sur y Raimon

KISEKI: Dentro de 3 semanas tendremos un partido-Comenzó a decir el chico seriamente-En el que se decidirá su destino, como equipo.

LEN: Si ganan, dejaremos en paz a su equipo-Prosiguió mientras bajo su pie tenia el balón-Pero…

ALFRED: Si llegan a perder, su equipo será hecho trizas.-Finalizo el rubio de piel blanca-Advertidos están.

ANA: Hasta entonces comiencen a prepararse-Exclamo la pelinegra de reflejos azules-Chicos, regresemos.

TODOS: Si, como ordenes-Contestaron todos mientras se colocaban detrás de Ana y el balón comenzaba a brillar

HARUHI: (_Kazemaru, espero que te encuentres bien_)-Pensó la chica con mucha preocupación.-(_Yo no quiero hacerte daño)_

Justo en ese momento la luz brillo con mucha intensidad y en segundos desaparecieron. Endo junto con los demás despertaron algo aturdidos aun, pues al parecer les había afectado un poco. Gianluca, se paro y distinguió a Cristian el cual te llevaba en sus brazos sin conocimiento. Esto lo alarmo e hizo que fuera detrás de Cristian, el cual solo le importaba ahora tu salud. Pasados unos 30 minutos despertaste en la habitación de Aki y junto a ti se encontraban Gianluca y Cristian, los cuales cabe destacar estaban dormidos. Te paraste y tras mojarte la cara un poco, saliste para bajar a la sala. Cuando llegaste Susana se encontraba en medio de un gran problema: Todos pedían explicaciones acerca del equipo Estrella Roja. De inmediato bajaste y les gritaste:

TU: ¡¿QUIEREN GUARDAR SILENCIO?-Les gritaste molesta y todos se callaron rápidamente-Que es lo que sucede

KIDO: Queremos que nos expliquen-Hablo el chico de rastas-Que es todo esto de Estrella Roja y de destruirnos.

SUSANA: Ya te dije, no puedo decirles nada-Dijo la pelivioleta harta de la misma pregunta-No entenderían.

TU: Me disculpan un momento-Dijiste al jalarla y sacarla de la sala, para después comenzar a hablarle en francés-Susana, je pense qu'il est temps de dire la vérité**

SUSANA: ¿Comment ces folle ou que?**-Te pregunto la chica con seriedad- Nous ne pourrons jamais dire.**

TU: Nous allons, Susana** -Le suplicaste a la chica- Car je ne peux plus**.

SUSANA: Car nous devons supporter**-Finalizo la chica de pelo violeta, pero tras ver tus ojos de cachorrito abandonado suspiro y dijo-Votre envie, mais si quelque chose passe est votre responsabilité

TU: D'accord, Susana**-Le contestaste feliz-Ne te defraudare, amie**

Terminada su platica regresaron a la sala y cuando volteaste a ver a Susana, ella solo se limito asentir con la cabeza. Fue que comenzaste a comentarles la verdad acerca del equipo Estrella Roja y sus verdaderos motivos de visita. Sin duda esta información fue vital para muchos, ya que nadie sabia mucho de ti, a excepción de Afuro, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Suzuno y Reina. Al acabar de explicar, tu mirada se dirigió a las escaleras donde venían bajando Gianluca y Cristian. Rápidamente y abrazaste al ultimo en presencia de todos, los cuales veían con gran sorpresa y temor, ya que sabían la historia al derecho y al revés y no creían posible lo que veían:

TU: Cristian, pensé que tu habías muerto-Dijiste al abrazarlo fuertemente-Y que nunca te volvería a ver.

CRISTIAN: Perdonadme (TN), no quise preocuparte-Exclamo el chico apretándote contra su pecho mucho suavemente-En verdad lo siento.

TU: Pero, por que, dime-Dijiste mientras que soltabas unas pequeñas lagrimas-Si estuviste vivo, nunca me buscaste.

CRISTIAN: No podía, nunca lo pude hacer-Respondió el chico de pelo Negro-Me entere que sabias de la noticia y me imagine que si te aparecía de repente, no me creerías.

TU: Tonto, yo siempre te voy a creer-Le contestaste al alzar tu cabeza y verlo con una sonrisa-Por que eres mi amigo.

CRISTIAN: Lo se, (TN)-Dijo el chico tras sonreír-Siempre lo supe.

AFURO: Cof, cof-Tosió el pelidorado para que ambos notaran que estaba ahí-Creo que ya la puedes soltar.

CRISTIAN: Lo siento, Afuro-Dijo el chico tras soltarte y tu a el-Bueno, ahora que ya saben quienes son Estrella Roja, que dicen ¿Aceptaran el reto?

ENDO: Claro que si-Exclamo el castaño con entusiasmo-¿Cierto chicos?

TODOS: Hai-Contestaron a la pregunta del joven portero.

NIA: Así me gusta-Dijo la chica de ojos verdes-No se preocupen, que nosotros les ayudaremos.

TANIA: Con sus entrenamientos-Dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado hasta los codos, ojos cafés, piel vainilla y estatura aproximada de 1,58.-¿Cierto?, Diego.

DIEGO: Si, cuenten con nosotros-Contesto un chico de pelo negro, corto y ondulado, piel morena clara, ojos negros y de una estatura de 1,59.-Y con todo el equipo de "Fuego del Sur"

TACHIMUKAY: Les agradecemos su ayuda-Comento el chico tímidamente-Susana-san y (TN), a ustedes y a su equipo.

SUSANA: Todo por defender a los amigos-Dijo la pelivioleta-Tachimukay.

TU: Bien, ahora a comer-Dijiste dirigiéndote a preparar la comida, ya que afuera estaba lloviendo-Por que necesitan descansar, ya que mañana comenzaran su entrenamiento.

TODOS: ¡Si!-Contestaron dirigiéndose al comedor.

Entonces Aki, Natsumi, Haruna y Tu prepararon diferentes comidas para los chicos, las cuales no tardaron ni 5 minutos en sus platos. Después de esto, Afuro, Tu, Susana y todo el equipo de Fuego del Sur se despidieron ya que hoy se quedarían en la casa del primero, pues era muy espaciosa. Tras despedirse los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones y pasaron la tarde ahí: Algunos leyendo, otros oyendo música, otros dibujando, otros mas escribiendo o simplemente viendo televisión en la sala o durmiendo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**TAMIKO: Ya regrese, perdón por aquella escenita al comienzo.**

**FUDO: Volviste después de que ya acabamos.**

**TAMIKO: Lo lamento, es que…No importa ya. Bueno ahora, les dire el significado de las frases que puse:**

**-** Susana, je pense qu'il est temps de dire la vérité**: Susana, creo que es tiempo de decir la verdad

**-**¿Comment ces folle ou que?**: ¿Estas loca o que?

- Nous ne pourrons jamais dire: No podemos decirles

**-** Nous allons, Susana: Vamos, Susana

**-** Car je ne peux plus**.: Por que ya no puedo mas.

- Car nous devons supporter: Pues debes soportar.

- Votre envie, mais si quelque chose passe est votre responsabilité: Tu ganas, pero si algo pasa es tu responsabilidad.

-D'accord, Susana: De acuerdo, Susana.

- Ne te defraudare, amie**: No te defraudare, amiga.

**KAZEMARU: Yo no sabia que entendías el francés**

TAMIKO: La verdad, yo no lo entiendo mucho, pero hay palabras que si lo hago y pues, ahí tienes.

**FUBUKI: Tami-chan, perdonadme por haberte deprimido.**

**TAMIKO: Descuida, ya es pasado.**

**NAGUMO: Y ahora, ¿Harás tu encuesta?**

**TAMIKO: Hai, lo haré.**

**-¿Les gustaría que Afuro tuviera novia?**

**-¿Quieren que Susana y Midorikawa salgan?**

**-¿Qué Aki y Endo sean pareja?**

**-¿Qué haya una cita con Gianluca?**

**-¿Qué haya romance entre el equipo Fuego del sur y Raimon?**

**NAGUMO: Cuantas preguntas aburridas.**

**TAMIKO: Cállate, tu no hables.**

**FUBUKI: Pues es hora de despedirnos.**

**FUDO: Dejen sus reviews**

**NAGUMO: Criticas constructivas**

**SUZUNO: Sugerencias**

**KAZEMARU: Opiniones acerca del fic.**

**FUBUKI: Sobre la autora y…**

**TODOS: Hasta la proxima**


	9. Chapter 9

TAMIKO: Hola, hola, ¿Cómo se encuentran todos hoy? Espero que bien.

**SUZUNO: Hoy vienes de muy buen humor. ^_^**

**TAMIKO: Hai, eso es muy cierto.**

**SUZUNO: ¿Cuál es la razón?**

**TAMIKO: Es que al fin te conseguí pareja. ^_^…Es Natsumi**

**SUZUNO: ¡¿Qué? O.o**

**TAMIKO: Es broma, tranquilo, no te asustes. Nunca te dejaría con ella.**

**SUZUNO: -_-U Me diste un verdadero susto**

**TAMIKO: La verdad estoy feliz, por los comentarios que cada uno de los lectores deja. Quiero que sepan que cada comentario que recibo me inspira para continuar la historia y aumenta mi grado de imaginación. **

**SUZUNO: Entonces ellos son tu, como quien dice, "fuente de energía."**

**TAMIKO: Hai, Fuusuke-kun. Bueno, creo que ya fue demasiado parloteo. Debemos iniciar ahora con el capitulo. Fuusuke, el disclaimer.**

**SUZUNO: _Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tamiko, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo le pertenecen los personajes del equipo Fuego del sur. _**

TAMIKO: Me pertenecerá cuando arregle todos los errores que cometieron en Inazuma Eleven Go. Una ultima aclaración los personajes que me faltaron describir, los describiré conforme vayan apareciendo. Ahora, el capitulo de hoy se titula…

**SUZUNO: "_El nuevo entrenamiento y la doble cita PARTE 1"_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era un nuevo y fresco día en la secundaria Raimon. Los chicos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente sin interrupciones hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los integrantes de Fuego del Sur. Aki y Haruna como amables y gentiles damas los invitaron a que se sentaran junto a los demás, ya que aun no llegaban Afuro y Tu. Raramente, tu hermano y tu habían salido temprano a quien sabe donde y los chicos se fueron a la secundaria pensando que los encontrarían ahí. Pero bueno, ya que, al fin y al cabo tenían que aparecer. Poco a poco se fueron acomodando con los demás integrantes:

TANIA: ¿Dónde me podré sentar?-Dijo mirando todas las mesas que habían hasta que dio con un puesto vacío-Creo que me sentare con ellos.-Dijo al caminar hasta la mesa.

FUBUKI: Por eso te digo, debes aumentar la velocidad-Dijo el albino mientras platicaba con Kazemaru-O si no la técnica fallara.

KAZEMARU: Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil-Le replico el peliazul de ojos avellana-Fubuki.

TANIA: Hola, buenos días-Saludo la chica tímidamente al llegar e interrumpir la platica de los chicos-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

KAZEMARU: Claro, no hay ningún problema-Dijo el chico al mirar a Tania y sonreírle-Tania, ¿Verdad?

TANIA: Si, mi nombre es Tania.-Contesto la chica al sentarse a lado de Fubuki-Tania Hainds y, ¿El de ustedes?

FUBUKI: Perdonadnos por no presentarnos-Dijo el albino apenado-Me llamo Shiro Fubuki. Puedes llamarme Fubuki o Shiro.

KAZEMARU: Y yo me llamo Ichirota Kazemaru-Exclamo el chica

amablemente-Pero puedes decirme Kazemaru o Ichirota.

TANIA: Mucho gusto conocerlos-Exclamo la chica con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Fubuki-Shiro e Ichirota.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON NIA, LOGAN, CRISTIAN Y CLARA:**

Los 4 intentaban distinguir algún lugar disponible para sentarse, hasta que por fin dieron con uno. Caminaron entonces hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Hiroto, Hijikata, Tachimukay y Tsunami. Cuando llegaron preguntaron si podían sentarse con ellos a lo que respondieron que si. Hiroto miraba nervioso a Nia pues la chica llevaba puesto un bluson café y un short de mezclilla que era algo corto, zapatos de pulsera cafés y el pelo suelto con un broche en forma de flor (TAMIKO: Advertí que en moda no soy profesional. Se me dan pésimas las combinaciones T.T). Con Tsunami pasaba exactamente los mismo, pues Clara llevaba puesto una blusa ajustada color amarillo, un short corto color beige, zapatos de pulsera negros y el pelo atado en una coleta con un pequeño fleco hacia la izquierda. Sin duda ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, las chicas reían bajamente por la reacción de los chicos y eso a Cristian y Logan no les hizo gracia alguna.

**CON KATIA, KYOKO, KAZUKI, SUSANA Y DIEGO:**

Los 5 encontraron lugar en la mesa de Endo, Kido, Kogure, Goenji y Toramaru. Se hicieron muy amigos al instante, tanto que Endo comenzó a leerles la libreta de su abuelo, a lo que ellos estaban muy atentos, pero otros…Kido miraba sin parar a Katia la cual llevaba una blusa color verde manzana, un short corto

de mezclilla y unas sandalias de piso verde. Su pelo lo llevaba atado en una coleta como la de Clara, solo que su fleco era hacia la derecha. Por otro lado Toramaru no paraba de mirar a Kyoko, la cual llevaba una playera color uva, un short de mezclilla corto, sandalias de pulsera color moradas y el pelo suelto con un broche de mariposa. Midorikawa desde la otra mesa, miraba completamente embobado a Susana, la cual llevaba una playera naranja, un short de mezclilla corto, unas sandalias de pulsera negras y el pelo suelto con una banda del mismo color de su playera. Los tres chicos suspiraron bajamente, mientras que a Kazuki y Diego les resbalaba una gota.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CONTIGO Y AFURO:**

Caminaban rumbo al entrenamiento, después de haber ido a investigar algunas cosas relacionadas con tu equipo. En su camino, todos los chicos te miraban embobados como si hubieran visto a una diosa o algo por estilo. La razón era muy sencilla: Llevabas puesta una falda de mezclilla algo corta, una blusa color blanca, unas sandalias de pulsera negra y el cabello suelto con un broche de estrella. Afuro, por otro lado, le incomodo demasiado la situación, por lo que mejor te jalo de la mano y tras correr un poco, ya se encontraban delante de la puerta:

TU: ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que por una vez-Dijiste mirando al chico de pelo rubio-Dejaras de ser un hermano de celos compulsivos. ¬¬

AFURO: Vamos omoto-san-Contesto el chico mientras reía un poco-Sabes, que aunque me lo pidas, nunca lo podré cumplir.

TU: Si, ya pude notarlo, Onni-chan-Exclamaste tras suspirar y negar con la cabeza levemente-Pero, por lo menos podré estar con Goenji-kun.-Susurraste bajamente con una sonrisa.

AFURO: Entonces, ¿Te vestiste así por el?-Pregunto mirándote fijamente-(TN) ¬¬

TU: Pero que cosas dices, Onni-chan-Exclamaste con una sonrisa nerviosa-Claro, que no. ^_^U

AFURO: Mas te vale, jovencita-Te dijo seriamente pero en el fondo pensó-(_Se me hace que muy pronto, Goenji terminara siendo mi pariente -_-U)_

TU: Onni-chan, oye, despierta-Dijiste moviéndole las manos frente a su cara y este al momento despertó-Vamos, tenemos que ir a entrenar.

AFURO: Claro, pero antes dime algo mas-Te dijo el chico mientras le ponías atención-Sabes, si…Susana y Midorikawa, son algo mas que simples amigos.

TU: Pues, yo no puedo respondértelo, por que yo no se.-Dijiste sonriéndole a tu hermano-Pero tu puedes preguntárselo.-Finalizaste para caminar nuevamente.

AFURO: Pues, tienes razón.-Dijo con un tanto de inseguridad-Quizás le…¿(TN)?, (TN). Si, claro déjame aquí hablando solo. -_-U

Después de que terminaron de desayunar llegaron al campo de entrenamiento junto con los integrantes de Fuego del Sur. Al llegar a Endo casi le da un infarto de la emoción al ver que su entrenamiento seria una gran prueba total. El no fue el único al que le daba un infarto, también a Goenji, Gianluca, Logan, Cristian y Kazuki, pues al verte vestida de esa forma se pusieron totalmente rojos. Los viste y te hizo mucha gracia, pero luego calmaste tu risa al ver la mirada acusadora y de celos compulsivos de Afuro (Tamiko: Ya saben la que esta así mas o menos ¬¬). Después los de Fuego del sur, se separaron de los de Raimon para iniciar. Le pidieron a Diego, Kazuki y Cristian que iniciaran entonces con el calentamiento para Raimon:

ENDO: ¿Cómo será nuestro calentamiento?-Pregunto con curiosidad el castaño-Diego-san, Cristian-san y Kazuki-san.

KAZUKI: ¿Quieres saberlo en realidad?-Le pregunto el chico de pelo naranja corto y lacio, ojos negros, piel clara y estatura de 1,63.-Endo-san.

ENDO: Hai, quiero saberlo-Contesto desafortunadamente el chico cabeza de balón-Con que iniciamos.

CRISTIAN: Inician con 30 sentadillas-Exclamo el chico de pelo gris acero corto y lacio, piel vainilla, ojos negros y de una estatura de 1,60.-Ahora, háganlo.

MIDORIKAWA: Pero, eso es poco-Replico el peliverde a Cristian-¿No lo creen?

DIEGO: Pues como son pocas, para ustedes-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa malévola-Harán 40 sentadillas ahora. Por cortesía de su amigo Midorikawa.

TODOS: ¡¿Que?-Dijeron los chicos con sorpresa y luego regresaron a ver a Midorikawa-Gracias Midorikawa ¬¬.

DIEGO: Hey, antes de que inicien-Dijo el chico a lo que todos prestaron atención.-Les diré que cada uno de nosotros escogerá aprox. 4 de ustedes. Iniciara (TN).

TU: Fudo, Endo, Toramaru y Tobitaka-Dijiste a lo que los chicos te miraron-Acompáñenme.

LOS 4: Si, claro-Exclamaron mientras caminaban calmadamente hacia ti.

NIA: Escojo a Fubuki, Hiroto, Tsunami y Tachimukay.-Exclamo señalando a los chicos-Sigues tu, Cristian.

CRISTIAN: Haber, creo que elegiré a…-Dijo el chico dudando y viendo a todos-Goenji, Fubuki, Kido y Fidio. Sigues tu Clara.

CLARA: Marco, Gianluca, Kazemaru y Afuro.-Dijo la chica mientras que los mencionados se acomodaban a su lado-Susana…

SUSANA: Sakuma, Someoka, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu-Menciono la chica mientras que se lamentaba por dentro de no tener a Midorikawa-Tania…

TANIA: Ya no alcanze, solo me quedo Kogure.-Dijo la chica al ver la peliazul-¿Qué hacemos?

TU: Pues entonces los cálculos de Diego-san están mal.-Dijiste mirando al chico el cual solo desvió la mirada apenado.-Nos toca de 1 integrante, no de 4 ¬¬.

SUSANA: Pues si es de uno, ¿con quien te quedaras?-Te pregunto la pelivioleta-Debe ser uno.

TU: Yo, este…Pues-Exclamaste nerviosa al ver a todos mirándote-Creo que escogeré a Toramaru.

GIANLUCA: _(¿Qué? ¿Toramaru? Ese niño me las va a pagar)_-Pensó el ojiiazul celosamente-¿Segura (TN)?

TU: Muy, muy segura Gian…-Exclamaste nerviosa tomando al chico del brazo-Ven Toramaru, hay que iniciar con tu entrenamiento. Casi se me olvido mencionarles, ayer en una reunión acordamos que desde ahora nosotros entrenaremos personalmente a cada uno de ustedes.

ENDO: Entonces, ahora tu…-Pregunto el castaño para comprobar sus dudas-¿Tu eres la nueva entrenadora de Toramaru?

TU: Si, ahora lo soy. Bueno los dejamos-Dijiste al jalarlo para comenzar a caminar-Suerte y por favor Nia, cuídalos mucho. ¡No te propases con ellos!-Finalizaste al desaparecer con el.

NIA: Descuida, yo los voy a cuidar-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa malévola-Bien, ahora escojo a…Hiroto-kun.

HIROTO: ¿Qué? ¿Yo?-Pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo, a lo que ella asintió-De acuerdo.

Poco a poco cada uno fue escogiendo a su nuevo "Asesorado", para que al final las cosas quedaran de la siguiente manera: Diego tendría de asesorado a Fudo, Susana a Midorikawa, Kyoko a Kazemaru, Tania a Fubuki, Clara a Tsunami, Katia a Kido, Cristian a Sakuma, Kazuki a Goenji, Logan a Afuro. Si, quizás muchos habían quedado sin un entrenador, pero eso no era problema pues el entrenador Kudo se haría cargo de ellos, ya que Fuyuka se había ido de viaje a México y no estaría por 2 grandes semanas. Después de aproximadamente 3 horas de entrenamiento se pusieron a descansar y en ese descanso Midorikawa aprovecho para invitar a salir, por fin a Susana:

MIDORIKAWA: Eh, Susana-Dijo el peliverde algo nervioso y tocando el hombro de Susana para que se girara-¿Podemos hablar?

SUSANA: Ah, hola Mido-kun-Contesto la chica al girarse y sonrojarse un poco-¿Qué sucede?

MIDORIKAWA: Es que yo me preguntaba si…-Dijo el moreno poniéndose nervioso y terminar diciendo-Conmigo salir quieres tu, jejeje.

SUSANA: ¿Eh? ¿?-Dijo la chica con miles de signos de interrogación alrededor de ella-Disculpa, ¿me lo puedes repetir? Es que no te entendí.

MIDORIKAWA: (_Tontos nervios, me pusieron en ridículo) _Claro-Contesto el chico un poco mas calmado-Me preguntaba si tu, quisieras salir conmigo.

SUSANA: Ah, era eso-Dijo la chica sonriéndole mientras el chico asentía-Claro, por que no.

MIDORIKAWA: Excelente, ¿Paso por ti a las 5:00?-Pregunto a Susana a lo que ella asintió-De acuerdo, hasta entonces-Finalizo para dale un beso en la mejilla a Susana e irse.

TU: Susana y Mido son…-Dijiste incompleto pues la chica tapo con sus manos tu boca-Susana, me estas amfissando.

SUSANA: ¿Qué dijiste?-Exclamo la chica pero luego comprendió y te soltó-Disculpa.

TU: Casi me dejas sin aire-Exclamaste recuperando tu color, pues te habías tornado azul-Susana

GIANLUCA: (TN), quiero hablar contigo-Exclamo el pelinegro al tocar tu hombro y que te giraras-¿Puedes?

TU: Claro, vamos-Dijiste al alejarte con el un poco-Ahora dime.

GIANLUCA: Yo me estaba preguntando si…-Decía el chico serenamente-Te gustaría dar un paseo esta tarde, conmigo.

TU: Claro, ¿te parece a las 5:00?-Preguntaste alo que el chico acepto-Bueno, entonces a las 5:00 será.

GIANLUCA: De acuerdo, te veo al rato entonces-Finalizo para darte un beso en la mejilla e irse.

SUSANA: (TN) y Gianluca, son…-Exclamo la chica pero al instante la fulminaste con la mirada y esta dijo nerviosa-Son, este, amigos. Si, eso son.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTEL DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE ESTRELLA ROJA:

El equipo se encontraba haciendo su calentamiento, en cual había que realizar: 30 sentadillas, 40 flexiones y 20 vueltas al campo. Esto dejaba cansado a cualquiera, pero a diferencia de eso, ellos no mostraban cansancio alguno. La razón, era muy simple: Gracias al poder de aquel brazalete que poseían obtenía resistencia y a la vez mas energía para continuar. Al llegar la hora del descanso el entrenador Antón llego con un chico de cabello rubio un poco ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos azules, piel pálida y alto. Todos lo miraron con un tanto de extrañeza, pero a juzgar por la equipacion que llevaba, la cual era el uniforme del equipo Estrella Roja, deducieron que se trataba de un nuevo integrante:

ANTON: Escuchen chicos, desde ahora este será su nuevo compañero-Dijo el entrenador al poner sus manos sobre los hombros del chico-Su nombre es Walter Sullivan.

WALTER: Un gusto conocerlos-Dijo el ojiiazul sonriéndoles burlonamente-"Compañeros"

ANTON: Sean amables con el.-Exclamo el castaño dirigiéndose a todos los integrantes del equipo-Los dejo para que se conozcan-Finalizo para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

ANA: Así que, formaras parte de Estrella roja-Dijo la pelinegra a Walter-Bien, pues entonces me presentare contigo. Soy Ana Kitomy.

WALTER: Un placer Kitomy-Contesto el chico con las manos tras su cabeza-Un gran placer.

ANA: Te presentare a los demás, sígueme-Le dijo la chica y este la siguió hasta que llegaron con los demás-Ella es Mattehew William, pero la conocemos mejor por Haruhi.

HARUHI: Mucho gusto Walter.-Dijo la chica tímidamente.

ANA: Ella es Sherry Yuuki-Exclamo al señalar a la chica y esta asintiera sonriente con la cabeza-El siguiente es Kiseki Touma.-Dijo al señalar al mencionado

WALTER: Vaya Kiseki, quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos-Después de mucho tiempo.

KISEKI: Lo mismo digo, Walter-Contesto fríamente al rubio-Lo mismo digo.

ANA: Sigamos, ellos son Miketsu Kowo y Kuro Saeki-Exclamo al señalarle al ojimorado y al chico de ojos avellana-Los siguientes son Alfred F. Jones, es hermano de Haruhi, y Ryusaki Hatsuhane.-Dijo al señalarle al ojiiazul de lentes y ojicarmin.

Así, continuo presentándole a todos los integrantes del equipo, pero no se imaginaban que al tener a Walter como un nuevo compañero de equipo, les traería algunos problemas después.

DE REGRESO A LA CIUDAD INAZUMA:

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde y solo pocos minutos faltaban para que dieran las 5:00. En la habitación de Susana, ella esperaba impacientemente a que Midorikawa llegara. A decir verdad la chica se había arreglado lo mas linda posible: Tenia puesto un vestido violeta de tirantes hasta las rodillas, sandalias de pulsera moradas y el pelo lo llevaba suelto con un pasador de una rosa del mismo color que su pelo. Mientras esperaba, Afuro toco la puerta y al pasar se encontró con Susana la cual hizo que se sonrojase al verla vestida así:

SUSANA: Hola Afuro-Saludo la chica al pelidorado-¿Qué necesitas?

AFURO: Y-yo, na-nada-Tartamudeo mientras intentaba reponerse-De-descuida.

SUSANA: Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo rojo-Exclamo la chica al acercarse a el y posar su mano en la frente de Afuro-Que raro, no tienes fiebre.

AFURO: Estoy bien, no te preocupes-Dijo el chico mas calmado y sentarse en la cama de Susana-Y…¿a dónde vas tan arregladita?

SUSANA: Yo, pues, este…-Contesto la chica nerviosamente-Voy a tener una cita.

AFURO: ¡¿Una cita?-Grito el chico para caerse de la cama-¿Con quien?-Dijo mientras se paraba

SUSANA: Pues con Mido-kun-Contesto la chica con una adorable sonrisa-¿Por qué Afuro?

AFURO: No, por nada.-Exclamo el chico al sentarse de nueva cuenta-Susana, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

SUSANA: Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Dijo la pelivioleta al sentarse junto a el-¿Dime, cual es tu pregunta?

AFURO: Dime con toda sinceridad-Comenzó el chico tras tomar la mano de la chica-¿Tu y Midorikawa son algo mas que amigos?

SUSANA: ¿Algo mas que, amigos?-Dijo la chica algo dudosa pero sonrió después y contesto-No, solo somos amigos. ¿Sabes? Afuro, creo saber por que me lo estas preguntando.

AFURO: ¿Enserio?-Dijo el chico con voz serena-¿Lo sabes?

SUSANA: Hai, lo se.-Contesto la chica tras sujetar fuertemente la mano de Afuro-¿Te gusto, verdad?

AFURO: Yo, yo…-Exclamo el chico desviando la mirada y luego mirar de nueva cuenta a Susana-Si, me gustas. Pero no quiero presionarte.

SUSANA: ¿Presionarme?-Pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos-¿Por qué lo dices?

AFURO: Por que, pues se te nota que te gusta Midorikawa también-Exclamo Afuro tomando desprevenida a la chica-Y si el te gusta y yo igual, pues creo que vas a confundirte mas.

SUSANA: Vaya Terumi-kun, comprendes a la perfección a una chica-Dijo la chica con una adorable sonrisa-Y no sabes como hacen falta chicos como tu, hoy en día.

Dejando a estos dos de lado, también tu estabas lista al fin. Esta vez llevabas puesto: Un vestido rosa de un tirante ancho un poquito arriba de las rodillas, sandalias de pulsera rosas y el pelo suelto con unos pequeños pasadores del mismo color del vestido. Esperabas impacientemente a que dieran las 5:00y mientras eso pasaba Logan y Cristian entraron a tu habitación para ver como estabas, pues desde que te habías desvanecido aquella vez les preocupabas demasiado:

LOGAN: ¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto el chico al sentarse en tu cama-¿Te duele algo?

TU: Me encuentro bien y no me duele nada-Contestaste con una pequeña risa-Ya no se preocupen tanto.

CRISTIAN: Es que, nos preocupas mucho-Dijo el peligris riendo-Eres muy valiosa para el equipo y creo que sabes por que.

LOGAN: Por eso, no queremos que te pase algo- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa-(TN).

TU: Lo se, amigos. Se lo importante que soy en este asunto-Dijiste mientras mirabas por la ventana-Y se que lo que podría pasar si yo no estoy con ustedes, seria una gran catástrofe para el equipo.

Mientras platicaban sonó el timbre de la casa y después de despedirse ambas de sus amigos bajaron sonrientes y algo nerviosas. Llegando por fin a la puerta, suspiraron y al abrirla…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TAMIKO: Hasta ahí, finaliza la primera parte de este capitulo.**

**SUZUNO: Lo dejaste en suspenso.**

**TAMIKO: Eso es lo que quería hacer. Toda buena historia debe tener su parte emocionante ¿No?**

**SUZUNO: Tienes razón. Bueno ahora realiza la encuesta que tanto quieres realizar.**

**TAMIKO: Con mucho gusto…**

**-¿Creen que Afuro hizo bien en decirle a Susana lo que siente por ella?**

**-¿Quieren saber por qué Kiseki y Walter se conocen, si Walter recientemente entro al equipo?**

**-¿Quieren que Fubuki y Tania sean pareja?**

**-¿Quieren que Hiroto sea la pareja de Nia?**

**-¿Me darán un review o un tomatazo?**

**-¿Será que me tardo mucho en hacer solo 6 preguntas?**

**SUZUNO: La ultima te la puedo responder…Si, te tardas.**

**TAMIKO: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**

**SUZUNO: Cuídense mucho y ¡Sayonara!**

**TAMIKO: Casi se me olvida, si quieren que publique lo mas rápido posible la segunda parte necesito por lo menos 6 comentarios. Es para que mi imaginación siga dando frutos. Ahora si, hasta pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

TAMIKO: Hola a todos en este día. ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien.

**KAZEMARU: Tu siempre dices eso, ¿Sabes?**

**TAMIKO: Bueno, es que me gusta desearle lo mejor a todos. Así soy yo.**

**KAZEMARU: Ya pude comprobarlo. Ahora dime, ¿Qué pondrás en este capitulo?**

**TAMIKO: Pues lo que sucedió en las citas. Aparte, que pondré algo que podría modificar la decisión entre Goenji-san y Gianluca-san. También lo que sucede al día siguiente de la cita.**

**GOENJI: ¿Me hablabas?**

**TAMIKO: No, para nada. Pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedas para el inicio del fic?**

**KAZEMARU: Tami-chan, no lo hagas…-Dice mientras hace señales con las manos.**

**GOENJI: Claro, me gustaría quedarme.**

**TAMIKO: Solo con una condición…Nada de dar balonazos a la gente, especialmente a Kazemaru-kun.**

**GOENJI: De acuerdo, lo prometo.**

**TAMIKO: Arigatou, Goenji-san. Ahora, Kazemaru-kun, el disclaimer.**

**KAZEMARU: _Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tami-chan, es propiedad de Level-5. Los oc`s que aparezcan en el equipo Estrella Roja le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo le pertenecen los del equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de Estrella Roja._**

GOENJI: Pero que disclaimer mas largo, tiene que dar. -_-U

**TAMIKO: Pero es necesario. Bueno sin mas rodeos les dejamos el siguiente capitulo, el cual se titula…**

**GOENJI: "_El nuevo entrenamiento y la doble cita. Parte 2"_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Recordemos la ultima parte:**

_Mientras platicaban sonó el timbre de la casa y después de despedirse ambas de sus amigos bajaron sonrientes y algo nerviosas. Llegando por fin a la puerta, suspiraron y al abrirla_…

Ahora vamos a continuar:

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a ambos chicos, los cuales cabe destacar que se veían muy guapos. Cerraron la puerta y después de hacerlo, los chicos le extendieron la mano a cada una y ustedes la aceptaron gustosas. Se despidieron y cada pareja tomo su camino: Midorikawa y Susana se fueron por la derecha mientras que ustedes por la Izquierda. Con ustedes las cosas iban muy bien, te sentías protegida al estar a su lado y aparte de eso que no estabas sola. En el camino se toparon con un puesto que vendía unas hermosas y frescas rosas. Gianluca compro una y te la regalo a ti, lo cual te pareció un bonito detalle:

TU: Es muy bonita, Gianluca-Dijiste al oler su encantador aroma-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

GIANLUCA: No me lo agradezcas-Exclamo el ojiiazul con una sonrisa-Recuerda que hoy también, es nuestro aniversario. Hoy cumplimos 10 años de amistad.

TU: Cierto, cumplimos 10 largos años de amistad-Dijiste con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro-Y aun así, nunca peleamos.

GIANLUCA: Claro que si, tuvimos una-Dijo el chico al captar tu atención-Cuando tenías solo 4 años y yo 5, nos peleamos por la única paleta de la heladería.

TU: Bueno, eso fue cuando apenas nos conocimos-Comentaste tras reír levemente-Bueno, pero fue la única.

GIANLUCA: Eso si es verdad-Dijo el chico tras reír también-Mira, allá van Midorikawa y Susana.

TU: ¿Enserio? Si, es cierto-Dijiste al verlos que ambos iban riendo-Se

la están pasando de maravilla, al parecer.

GIANLUCA: Parece que se dirigen al Karaoke-Exclamo el chico para voltear a mirarte-¿Quieres ir?

TU: Claro que si.-Dijiste con una sonrisa-Vamos detrás de ellos.

GIANLUCA: De acuerdo, (TN).-Exclamo el chico tras reír un poco-Apresurémonos, entonces.

Entonces caminaron detrás de ellos lentamente, sin que la pareja se diera cuenta. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del lugar, esperaron a que ellos entraran primero para que así, no se dieran cuenta. Cuando por fin entraron ustedes, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba a lado de ellos. Susana al mirar se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa algo nerviosa y empezar a sonrojarse. Midorikawa se dio cuenta y para calmarla la tomo de la mano y le dedico una adorable sonrisa, que calmo sus nervios por completo. De repente las luces se apagaron y una luz ilumino el escenario y una muchacha de aprox. 25 años de edad apareció. Ese día había un concurso de canto en parejas y quien ganara se llevaría un premio sorpresa. La muchacha pidió 3 parejas para iniciar y como nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, decidió que el foco iluminara a los afortunados. Justo en ese momento la luz ilumino a: Midorikawa y Susana, a Gianluca y a ti y por ultimo a Haruna y Tachimukay, los cuales también tenían una cita a las espaldas de Kido. (Kido: ¡Tachimukay eres hombre muerto!/ Tamiko: Vamos Kido, no te quejes. Mira que tu también estas enamorado./ Kido: Eso no e-es verdad.). Entonces ambos subieron al escenario y en cuanto la música sonó, comenzaron a cantar "Recuérdame" de "La Quinta Estación y Marc Anthony":

SUSANA : "_Recuérdame cuando duermas y adivino lo que sueñas. Cuando lejos de nuestra cama, sea en mi en quien piensas, Recuérdame…"_

MIDORIKAWA: "_Recuérdame, cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa. Cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan, Recuérdame"_

SUSANA: "_Recuérdame, cuando mires a los ojos del pasado"_

MIDORIKAWA: "_Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos"_

LOS DOS: "_Y que seas invisible para mi, para mi" _"_Recuérdame, amándote, mirándote a los ojos, atándome a tu vida. Recuérdame, amándote…"_

SUSANA: "_Esperándote tranquila"_

MIDORIKAWA: "_Sin rencor y sin medida" _

LOS DOS: " _Recuérdame, recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel"_

MIDORIKAWA: "_Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma esta inquieta" _

SUSANA: "_Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan, recuérdame"_

MIDORIKAWA: "_Recuérdame, cuando mires a los ojos del pasado"_

SUSANA: "_Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos"_

LOS DOS: "_Y que seas invisible para mi, para mi_" "_Recuérdame, amándote, mirándote a los ojos, atándome a tu vida. Recuérdame, amándote…"_

MIDORIKAWA: "_Esperándote tranquila" _

SUSANA: "_Sin rencor y sin medida"_

LOS DOS: " _Recuérdame, recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel"_

SUSANA: "_Uohuohuo aaaa"_

LOS DOS: "_Recuérdame, amándote, mirándote a los ojos, atándome a tu vida. Recuérdame, recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel_ "

En ese momento la gente se paro aplaudiendo como loca. Haruna y Tu estaban impactadas, pues quien creería que detrás de ese chico comelón de helados se encontraría un increíble cantante. Algo similar pasaba con Gianluca y Tachimukay, pues estaban muy impresionados por la voz de Susana. Toco el turno de Tachimukay y Haruna; entonces ambos se tomaron de la mano tímidamente y subieron al escenario. La música empezó a sonar y comenzaron a cantar. Su canción se llamaba "Enamorados" de "Tercer Cielo":

TACHIMUKAY: "_Tu eres lo mas bello que alguna vez pude mirar._ _Si fue como un sueño lo que viví al verte cruzar. Y mi corazón comenzó a latir cual nunca jamás"_

HARUNA: _"__cuan__do te vi también sentí lo mismo. El tiempo se detuvo para mi. __Llego el amor sin pedir permiso__. __Y desde entonces no puedo dormir__. __Solo pensando en ti" "Quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado. Y caminar_

_contigo de la mano. Tu amor es lo que he anhelado y el regalo que Dios me ha dado. Quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado. Y convertir lo que he siempre soñado, Mostrándonos amor sincero eternamente enamorados"_

TACHIMUKAY: "_Hoy si suena el teléfono puedo volar por contestar._

Y cuando te miro no se que decir no se como hablar"

LOS DOS: "_Cuando te vi también sentí lo mismo. El tiempo se detuvo para mi (Para mi). Llego el amor sin pedir permiso (ohh) y desde entonces no puedo dormir (hey). Solo pensando en ti"_

HARUNA: _"Quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado (Tu lado).Y caminar contigo de la mano (Eh Eh). Tu amor es lo que he anhelado. Y el regalo que Dios me ha dado (Yo) quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado (Tu lado). Y convertir lo que he siempre soñado (Eh Eh). Mostrándonos amor sincero eternamente enamorados (Quiero)."_

LOS DOS: _"Quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado (Tu lado). Y caminar contigo de la mano (Oh oh). Tu amor es lo que anhelado y el regalo que Dios me a dado. (Yo) quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado (Tu lado). Y convertir lo que he siempre soñado (oh oh). Mostrándonos amor sincero eternamente enamorados."_

TACHIMUKAY: _"Tu eres lo mas bello que alguna vez pude mirar"_

Al acabar de cantar, estos dos se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro. Justo ahí, aprovechando el momento Tachimukay se le declaro a Haruna y le pidió que fuese su novia. Haruna no articulaba palabra alguna, hasta que la gente comenzó a gritarle que aceptara. Esta miro a los ojos a Tachimukay y le respondió un si. Tachimukay se puso muy contento, tanto que hasta beso a Haruna de la emoción. Después de esta escena, bajaron y se sentaron en su mesa, abrazados uno al otro. Toco finalmente su turno y ambos subieron con una sonrisa. La música inicio y comenzaron por cantar " Amiga" de "Yahir y Yuridia"

GIANLUCA: "_Ayer te vi llorando una vez mas por ese tonto que te dejo, por ese idiota que te partió en dos pedazos el corazón" "Te quise consolar y confesarte que a mi también me dolió, por que tu sabes muy bien que yo, estoy de ti enamorado."_

TU: "_Perdóname querido amigo, yo se muy bien que estas conmigo. Yo se muy bien que tu amas, pero no puede ser correspondido"_

LOS 2: "_En el amor no se manda, el corazón lo entiende de palabras, tan solo vuela a donde dice el alma y no es tan fácil córtale las alas." "En el amor no se manda…"_

TU: "_Quisiera amarte como tu amas"_

GIANLUCA: "_ Y yo también quisiera que me amaras, pero al destino no le da la gana." "Tal vez mañana el corazón de los dos tenga una nueva esperanza." "Tal vez mañana…"_

LOS 2: " _El amor ya no nos de la espalda"_

TU: " _Te juro que a mi también me duele en el alma cada vez que te veo sufrir, saber que lloras solo por mi, por el amor que me tienes" "Quisiera convencerme yo misma de empezar a quererte a ti, pero por mas que vuelvo a insistir, mi corazón no lo entiende"_

GIANLUCA: " _Perdóname cariño mío, yo solo quiero estar contigo. Yo se muy bien que no amas, pero quisiera ser correspondido"_

LOS 2: "_En el amor no se manda, el corazón lo entiende de palabras, tan solo vuela a donde dice el alma y no es tan fácil córtale las alas." "En el amor no se manda…"_

TU: "_Quisiera amarte como tu me amas"_

GIANLUCA: "_ Y yo también quisiera que me amaras, pero al destino no le da la gana." "Tal vez mañana el corazón de los dos tenga una nueva esperanza." "Tal vez mañana…"_

LOS 2: " _El amor ya no nos de la espalda"_

La gente se quedo paralizada después de oírlos, hasta Susana, Midorikawa, Tachimukay y Haruna estaban así. Al igual que en las otras dos presentaciones aplaudieron como nunca. Después de unos minutos subieron junto a ustedes Haruna y Tachimukay, junto con Susana y Midorikawa. La muchacha volvió a aparecer y le pidió de favor al publico que eligiera al ganador. La gente no llegaba a decidirse, por lo que se sometió a votación. De las mesas salieron unos controles que tenían escritos en cada uno de los tres botones: Pareja uno (Susana y Midorikawa), Pareja dos (Tachimukay y Haruna) y Pareja tres (Gianluca y Tu). Analizando la decisión y asegurándola, presionaron el botón correspondiente a su pareja preferida. En la pantalla aparecieron los resultados de la siguiente forma: Pareja uno 18 votos, Pareja 2 con 18 votos y Pareja tres 18 votos. Esto quería decir que era un empate; la muchacha trajo entonces los regalos (Tamiko: Imagínense los regalos), que cabe destacar eran muy bonitos. Saliendo del Karaoke, se fueron los 6 juntos:

TU: Vaya, hoy me divertí bastante-Dijiste con una sonrisa-¿Ustedes no?

HARUNA: Claro que si.-Contesto la peliazul abrazando a Tachimukay-Y lo seguiré haciendo, ya que Tachimukay y yo estamos juntos ahora.

SUSANA: Haruna, solo hay un detalle-Dijo la chica tomada de la mano de Midorikawa-¿Cómo reaccionara tu hermano al saber esto?

MIDORIKAWA: Es cierto, Haruna-Exclamo el peliverde captando la atención de la peliazul-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando Fubuki te beso accidentalmente en la mejilla?

GIANLUCA: En el torneo FFI del año pasado ¿No?-Dijo el pelinegro a lo que el peliverde solo asintió-Nunca olvidare ese momento. El pobre fue perseguido como 10 cuadras desde su residencia.

HARUNA: Gracias por advertírmelo.-Agradeció la chica para luego mirar a Tachimukay-Tachi-kun, desde ahora cuando estemos frente a mi hermano nada de besos o abrazos. No quiero ni pensar lo que te podría pasar si se entera.

TACHIMUKAY: De acuerdo, solo por que no quiero que mi cuñado me mate antes de tiempo-Exclamo el chico sacándoles una risa a todos-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

HARUNA: Hasta mañana, chicos-Dijo la chica para irse a casa acompañada de Tachimukay.

TU: Vaya parejita que se formo-Susurraste con una sonrisa-Oigan, como van con eso de sus entrenamientos.

MIDORIKAWA: Pues yo voy muy bien.-Exclamo el moreno con una sonrisa-Con Susana como mi entrenadora, nada puede ir mejor.

SUSANA: Mido-kun…-Dijo algo sonrojada y dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo-Bueno y que hay de ti, Gianluca.

GIANLUCA: Pues igual que Midorikawa.-Dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras te tomaba de la mano-Aunque el entrenador Kudo es algo estricto.

TU: Bueno, era de esperarse.-Dijiste dirigiéndote al chico-Recuerda que el fue el que guió a Japón a la victoria el año pasado del FFI. Es normal que actúe así, si es que esta enterado de el asunto de Estrella Roja.

SUSANA: ¿Y que hay de Toramaru?-Pregunto la pelivioleta-¿Cómo va el pequeño? Entrenadora.

TU: Pues, que te puedo decir.-Dijiste con tu mirada en el cielo-Se esfuerza demasiado y le pone mucho empeño a su entrenamiento. Estoy segura que si sigue así, es posible que sea capaz de superar a Estrella Roja.

MIDORIKAWA: Oigan, pero explíquenme bien-Dijo el chico de pelo verde-¿Por qué Estrella Roja nos quiere destruir?

SUSANA: Veras Mido-kun, como sabes ahora Estrella Roja es un equipo conformado por los chicos y chicas mas fuertes e invencibles-Dijo la chica mientras le explicaba-Bueno esos chicos tienen el deseo de destruirlos por la influencia de un objeto que poseen.

TU: Ese objeto es un brazalete que su entrenador Antón, les dio-Continuaste tu la explicación-Ese brazalete tiene el poder de controlarles la mente y acciones, por lo que ellos no son muy concientes de lo que hacen. El plan del entrenador Antón es llegar a destruir a los mas talentosos jugadores, para que así el pueda gobernar el mundo del Soccer.

GIANLUCA: Pero eso quiere decir, que solo esta utilizando a Estrella Roja-Dijo el ojiiazul de piel pálida-¿Cierto?

SUSANA: Si, pero mientras estén bajo la influencia del brazalete, no se darán cuenta.-Exclamo la pelivioleta tras dar un suspiro-Pero aparte de querer destruirlos a ustedes, también quiere destruir a nuestro equipo o mas bien a mi, Cristian, Logan y (TN).

TU: Para el, somos mas que un impedimento para realizar su cometido. Aparte, nosotros guardamos un secreto. Un secreto que si es revelado, puede que arruine sus planes.-Exclamaste con un tono serio-Y por eso, se que se ah empeñado en este tiempo para llegar a atentar contra nosotros.

Al finalizar de decir esto, se despidieron y entraron a la casa. Tras saludar a tu hermano, subiste a tu cuarto y te cambiaste. Tras cambiarte te metiste a tu cama y sin mas que decir te dormiste. Al día siguiente, todo era normal hasta que desgraciadamente…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TAMIKO: Y hasta aquí termina el capitulo. Siento que me ah quedado muy corto.**

**GOENJI: ¿Los haz hecho mas largos?**

**TAMIKO: Algunas veces, no siempre.**

**KAZEMARU: Solo cuando su imaginación le llega de repente y eso sucede como a las 11:50 o bien a las 3:00 de la mañana.**

**TAMIKO: Exactamente, pero a esa hora no me paro a escribir, ya que: Primero me da un tanto de flojera y segundo no me dejan usar la compu a esa hora.**

**GOENJI: Bueno y después de esas explicaciones, que es lo que hacen.**

**TAMIKO: Realizo una encuesta, que es lo que me da una idea para mi siguiente fic. Aquí voy:**

**-¿ Quieren que haya una pelea entre Goenji y Gianluca?**

**-¿Qué Kido invite a salir a Katia?**

**-¿Qué sucedan algunos accidentes en el lapso de espera para el partido?**

**-¿Quieren saber cual es el secreto que ocultan Susana, (TN), Cristian y Logan?**

**-¿Quieren que aparezcan Ichinose y Rika en el siguiente capitulo? (Como una pareja claro)**

**GOENJI: Wow, cuantas preguntas haces.**

**KAZEMARU: Solo las necesarias. Bueno es hora de despedirnos.**

**TAMIKO: Dejen sus Reviews.**

**KAZEMARU: Criticas**

**GOENJI: Emmm…¿Respuestas?**

**TAMIKO: Sugerencias y…**

**LOS 3: Nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tamiko: Hola a todos, ¿cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien.

Kazemaru: Bueno aquí les traemos el siguiente capitulo de este fic. Bueno antes que nada Tami-chan quiere agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y por leer este fic no muy interesante.

Tamiko: También quiero comentarles algo, pero eso será al final. Mientras tanto diré el disclaimer y empezaremos la historia:

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Los oc`s que aparecen en el equipo Estrella Roja no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece el equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de Estrella Roja._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Era una mañana un poco nublada en toda la ciudad Inazuma. A pesar de este tiempo no suspendieron los entrenamientos, ya que el tiempo era valioso y no podían perderlo. Este día, todos los "entrenadores" habían acordado que practicarían con ellos y los chicos entrenarían juntos para ver que tanto habían crecido en su potencial. La practica arrojo resultados favorables, tal como lo habían planeado: Todos eran mas veloces, tenían mas resistencia y el poder de sus técnicas hissatsu era inigualable. Todo era normal hasta que desgraciadamente ocurrió un accidente en la practica: Fudo accidentalmente hizo una fuerte barrida que lastimo el tobillo de Katia:

KATIA: Auch-Se quejo la chica mientras estaba sentada-Me duele.

KIDO: Katia, ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto el chico al llegar a ella con todos-¿Te duele mucho?

KATIA: No que va, Kido ¬¬-Exclamo sarcásticamente ante la pregunta-Pues claro que si, ¿Cómo no me va a doler?

AKI: Que mal, ahora no tenemos vendas-Exclamo la chica al revisar el botiquín-¿Qué haremos?

TU: Creo que la enfermería esta abierta.-Dijiste preocupadamente por la chica.-Kido, ¿Por qué no la llevas? Después de todo, ella es tu entrenadora.

KIDO: Claro, lo haré.-Exclamo el estratega y tras decir eso cargo a Katia al estilo princesa-Regreso en un rato.

KATIA: ( _Me siento algo nerviosa, ¿Por qué? Claro es por que Yutto me esta cargando) _-Pensó la chica de ojos cafés claro-Yutto, no es necesario que me cargues, puedo caminar.

KIDO: No, no lo harás.-Exclamo el de rastas sorprendiendo a la chica-Te lastimaras mas.-Finalizo para dirigirse con ella a la enfermería.

HIROTO: Que raro, Kido nunca se comporta así.-Dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes-Y menos con una chica que no sea su hermanita.

NIA: Bueno, a lo mejor nuestra pequeña Katia…-Dijo la chica captando la atención del equipo-Enamoro al gran Yutto Kido.

AKI: ¿Tu lo crees?-Pregunto la peliverde con una sonrisa-Nia-san.

NIA: Claro que si, el es demasiado obvio-Exclamo la chica como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo-¿O me lo van a negar?

TODOS: Pues la verdad, no-Dijeron al unísono dándole la razón.

SUSANA: Bueno chicos, es hora del descanso-Exclamo la pelivioleta-Vayan a hidratarse que este entrenamiento no acaba aun.

Entonces todos se dirigieron a tomar agua y a que las chicas les dieran toallas. Aki y Haruna admiraban cuanto se esforzaban todos para poder vencer a Estrella Roja. Goenji aprovechando que esta vez Gianluca estaba platicando con Fidio y Marco, se acerco a ti con la intención de poder platicar. Se dirigió a donde estabas tu y al llegar saco lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Esto era precisamente preguntarte acerca de tu relación con el centrocampista del equipo Italiano:

GOENJI: Oye (TN), quiero hacerte una pregunta-Exclamo el pelicrema a lo que pusiste atención-¿No te molestaras?

TU: Pues, eso depende de que trate tu pregunta-Contestaste al pelicrema con una sonrisa-Pero dime, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

GOENJI: Bueno pues la pregunta es…-Exclamo el delantero con una mirada entre seria y nerviosa-¿A ti te gusta Gianluca?

TU: ¿Disculpa?-Exclamaste con gran sorpresa ante la pregunta del chico-Goenji, pero que cosas dices.

GOENJI: Entonces el si te gusta, ¿No?-Dijo el ojinegro ocultando su decepción-Es por eso que tu y el son…

TU: Haber, haber, haber.-Dijiste con una pequeña risa y dirigiéndote al pelicrema-Que llevemos 10 años siendo grandes amigos y que pase mas tiempo con el, no significa que Gianluca me guste. Yo lo veo como un amigo solamente.

GOENJI: ¿Enserio?-Pregunto recuperando sus esperanzas-(_Eso significa que aun tengo oportunidad ^ ^)_

TU: Hai, hablo muy enserio-Dijiste poniendo tu mano derecha sobre su hombro-Vamos deja de ponerte celoso.-Finalizaste para retirar tu mano e ir con las chicas.

GOENJI: ¿Celoso? Yo no tengo celos-Dijo el delantero al sonrojarse un poco.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENFERMERÍA:

Kido vendaba con mucho cuidado el tobillo de Katia, la cual se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos. Aunque nunca lo admitía frente a sus compañeros y compañeras, le había empezado a tomar cierto cariño y aprecio al estratega del Inazuma Japón. En ese instante sacudió su cabeza un poco y se concentro en seguir mirando por la ventana mientras que Kido de vez en cuando la miraba con una sonrisa y pensaba algunas cosas de la chica:

P. O. V Kido:

Katia se ve tan linda cuando esta pensando. De hecho también lo es cuando sonríe o habla. Quisiera tener el valor de poder invitarla a salir para decirle lo que siento, pero no creo que acepte tener algo conmigo. Soy dos años mayor que ella y seguro que para Katia soy solo un amigo mas. Pero no pierdo nada, con intentarlo.

Fin P. O. V Kido.

KIDO: Ya esta Katia.-Exclamo el chico al terminar de vendar su tobillo-Te recomiendo que saliendo del entrenamiento vayas a un medico, para ver si estas bien.

KATIA: Gracias Yutto, por haberme curado-Dijo la chica tras mirar al de rastas-Te debo una.

KIDO: No es nada, después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte que me prepares para enfrentar a Estrella Roja.-Dijo al sentarse a su lado-Y no solo a ti, si no también a todo tu equipo.

KATIA: Yutto-san…-Susurro la chica al mirarlo y ponerse un tanto nerviosa-Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

KIDO: Si, claro Katia.-Respondió prestándole atención, para luego recordar algo-Pero antes, ¿Yo puedo preguntarte algo?

KATIA: Bien, te escucho-Exclamo la ojinegra-Dime…

KIDO: ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-Pregunto sin rodeos a la chica-Katia-chan.

KATIA: Pu-pues y-yo, claro.-Contesto serenamente a pesar de su nerviosismo interno-Me gustaría salir contigo.

KIDO: Bien, ¿Te parece el martes después del entrenamiento?-Pregunto el chico a Katia mientras que ella solo dijo un tímido si-Estupendo. Bien ahora, que me querías preguntar.

KATIA: No era nada importante, descuida-Exclamo la chica parándose-Mejor vayamos de regreso al entrenamiento.

KIDO: Katia, no camines.-Dijo el de rastas al pararse también-Recuerda que no sabemos si tu tobillo esta del todo bien.

KATIA: Te preocupas demasiado, ¿Sabes? Eres demasiado sobre protector-Exclamo la chica tras reír un poco.-Ya veo por que Haruna no quiere que te enteres que tiene novio-Susurro bajamente la chica.

KIDO: ¿Dijiste algo?-Dijo el estratega al escuchar los murmullos de Katia.

KATIA: No, no dije nada.-Contesto la chica nerviosamente y negando con las manos-Mejor hay que irnos, ya.

KIDO: Bien, pero antes…-Exclamo el chico jalando a Katia y quedando muy cerca de ella.

KATIA: Yutto, ¿que vas a hacerme? Kido…-Dijo incompleta la frase pues Kido en ese momento la había besado.-Yu-Yutto-kun.

KIDO: Ven, debemos irnos y por cierto, no diremos nada de este beso.-Exclamo y ella aun sonrojada asintió. Salieron entonces y se dirigieron al campo.

DE REGRESO AL ENTRENAMIENTO:

Todos se encontraban de nueva cuenta en el entrenamiento, con la diferencia de que Katia se encontraba en la banca. Las chicas platicaban entre ellas, cuando en el campo apareció una chica peliazul, de piel morena enganchada del brazo de un chico castaño y de piel clara. Haruna, Aki y Natsumi los reconocieron al instante, pues eran dos de sus mejores amigos: Rika Urabe e Ichinose Kazuya. Tras llegar a donde estaban las chicas las saludaron:

RIKA: Hola chicas, cuanto tiempo ah pasado-Dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose a Aki, Natsumi y Haruna-Si vernos.

AKI: Hola Rika e Ichinose-Exclamo la peliverde-¿Cómo han estado?

ICHINOSE: Muy bien, Aki.-Contesto el castaño a su pregunta-Desde que Rika y yo nos volvimos Novios, nos fuimos a Norteamérica juntos, nada puede ir mejor.

HARUNA: Me alegra saber que ustedes dos son novios-Exclamo la chica con una gran sonrisa-Ya que son el uno para el otro.

RIKA: Eso ni lo dudes, Haruna.-Dijo la peliazul mientras seguía enganchada a su brazo-Oye Aki, ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?-Dijo al ver la cancha y soltar al Ichinose.

AKI: ¿Te refieres a ellos?-Le pregunto la peliverde a la peliazul, a lo que ella asintió-Vengan, se los presentaremos.

ICHINOSE: De acuerdo. Vamos Rika-Exclamo el castaño mientras caminaba detrás de Aki-¿Rika?

RIKA: Aquí estoy, Querido.-Dijo la chica colgada de su brazo derecho, cosa que asusto a Ichinose.-¿Te asuste?

ICHINOSE: Solo, un poco.-Dijo el chico tras dar un suspiro-Pero, no importa.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar con Endo y todo tu equipo. Los chicos de Inazuma Japón tras saludar a Ichinose y Rika, comenzaron a platicar mientras que ustedes solo se quedaron mirándolos llenos de curiosidad pues no los conocían. De repente Haruna interrumpió la conversación y le recordó a Aki que debía presentarles a Fuego del Sur a Rika e Ichinose. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se dio cuenta que Endo, Kazemaru y Kido ya se encontraban haciéndolo:

ENDO: Mira Ichinose, este es el equipo Fuego del Sur-Exclamo el castaño con su típica sonrisa-Y estas son su capitana: Susana Miller y su sub.-capitana: (TN) Terumi.

SUSANA: Un placer conocerte, Ichinose-Dijo la pelivioleta extendiendo su mano a Ichinose-Un gran placer.

ICHINOSE: Lo mismo digo, Susana-Dijo el chico al estrechar su mano con Susana-Supongo que tu eres la hermana menor de Afuro, ¿Verdad?-Dijo el chico dirigiendo su pregunta a ti.

TU: Así es, Kazuya-san.-Exclamaste con una sonrisa-Eh escuchado mucho de usted. Si no me equivoco, usted jugo con Raimon en la época del Instituto Alíen y usted debe ser Rika Urabe, del equipo Triple C de Osaka.

RIKA: Eso es cierto-Exclamo la peliazul con una sonrisa, para luego poner una cara de duda-Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

TU: Pues, que le puedo decir.-Contestaste tras dar un suspiro-Tengo una amiga que vive en Osaka y ella fue quien me informaba de la situación. Su nombre es Reika Midou, debe conocerla.

TODOS: ¡¿Conoces a Reika?-Dijeron sorprendidos, menos Fidio, Gianluca y Marco.

FIDIO: ¿Saben? Ahí como la ven, ella nunca se quedo quieta.-Dijo el chico tras reír levemente-Estuvo viajando por todas partes.

MARCO: Eso es muy cierto.-Comento el pelirrojo a los chicos-Antes de ir a parar a su actual país de residencia, anduvo paseando por varios lugares.

GIANLUCA: Los lugares por los que anduvo paseando son…-Dijo el ojiiazul bajo la mirada de todos-México, Estados Unidos, España, Alemania, Italia y Osaka, que fue el lugar donde se hizo amiga de Reika.

KIDO: ¿Eso es cierto, (TN)?-Te pregunto incrédulamente, a lo que solo asentiste-Vaya, tu si que supiste aprovechar tu tiempo.

KAZEMARU: Bueno, mejor sigamos presentando.-Exclamo el peliazul tras reír levemente-Ella es Nia Oswel y el es Logan Houders.

ENDO: Ella es Tania Hainds y el es Cristian Zidane.-Exclamo señalándolos mientras que ellos solo sonrieron.-Ella es Clara Blanc y ellos son Kazuki y Kyoko Atsuhara.

KIDO: La chica que esta sentada por allá, es Katia Bonnet.-Dijo al señalarle a la chica, mientras que ella solo saludo con la mano-Y por ultimo, el es Diego Lisle.

HARUNA: Y ellos son el equipo Fuego del Sur.-Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa-Vienen desde la ciudad Paris, de Francia.

RIKA: ¿De Francia?-Pregunto la peliazul-Y, ¿Para que vinieron desde tan lejos?

DIEGO: Bueno, es por un asunto, un tanto delicado.-Exclamo con una mirada entre seria y preocupada-Pero aquí no podemos decirles.

CLARA: ¿Les parece si les decimos en la cafetería?-Pregunto a los 2 chicos, los cuales contestaron un Si.-Bien, lo haremos. Kido, ¿Puedes ayudar a Katia?

KIDO: Claro, por mi no hay problema.-Finalizo el chico para dirigirse a donde estaba la chica y ayudarla.

LOGAN: ¿Me permiten un momento?-Exclamo el chico para jalar a Clara y Diego un poco lejos de los demás.-No pueden decirle a cualquiera, de este asunto.

CLARA: Pero ellos tienen que saberlo.-Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos-Si nosotros lo hacemos, vamos a prevenir que Endo hable mas de la cuenta.

DIEGO: Clara tiene razón, Logan.-Dijo el chico apoyando a Clara-¿Qué tal si ellos ya investigaron mas de Estrella Roja o sobre nosotros? ¿Qué harás si descubren todo lo que por años, tratamos de ocultar? Dime.

CLARA: Entiende Logan, es una situación que miembros antiguos de este equipo deben saber.-Dijo la ojicafe con un tono de preocupación-Quieras o no.

LOGAN: Bien, háganlo.-Dijo el chico rindiéndose ante los 2-Pero (TN), Susana, Cristian y yo no estaremos presentes.

DIEGO: Si es la única condición que pones, de acuerdo.-Finalizo el chico para dirigirse junto a Clara, al equipo.

CLARA: (TN), Susana y Cristian-Nombro la chica, a lo que los tres pusieron atención.-Logan quiere que, solo vayan que los ocupa.

SUSANA: De acuerdo. Vamos chicos.-Dijo la pelivioleta al entender de que se trataba.

CRISTIAN: (TN), ven.-Dijo al verte con la mirada llena de preocupación-¿(TN)?, no me preocupes de esa forma.

TU: ¿Eh?, lo siento.-Dijiste al sacudir un poco tu cabeza y reaccionar-Es que…Olvidadlo, no es nada.

CRISTIAN: _( Creo que ella ya empieza a sentir la presión de su secreto)_-Pensó preocupado mientras caminaba a tu lado.

Partieron con Logan entonces, bajo la mirada de los demás, los cuales se dirigían a la cafetería. Dejando a ellos de lado, en el lugar de entrenamiento de Estrella Roja, los chicos descansaban o al menos eso pensaba Haruhi. Desde que había interferido en la Secundaria Raimon y había vuelto a ver a Kazemaru, no dejaba de pensar en el. Estaba tan pensativa que este momento fue aprovechado por Walter para sacarla de sus casillas:

WALTER: Oye Alfred-Dijo al entrar a la habitación de Haruhi-¡Alfred!

HARUHI: ¿Quieres callarte?-Exclamo la chica mientras cubría sus oídos-Aquí no es el cuarto de Alfred.

WALTER: Perdón, es que te confundí con tu hermano.-Exclamo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.-En fin, me voy.-Finalizo para salir y cerrar la puerta.

HARUHI: Walter esta empezando a caerme mal.-Susurro la chica de lentes-No se por que el entrenador metió a una persona así al equipo.

Walter escucho todo detrás de la puerta mientras reía, pues había logrado su objetivo. Así siguió molestando a los demás: A Ana le dio un gran susto poniendo en su cama serpientes y ratones de plástico, a Sherry la molesto poniendo la temperatura a una que fuera insoportable, a Miketsu le puso en su habitación un póster con colores demasiado llamativos, a Alfred le puso en su laptop una película de terror extremo que hizo que casi se desmayara, a Shaka lo molesto a media meditación y esto hizo que lo sacara de quicio, a Saito lo molesto haciéndole una simulación con relámpagos. En fin, los únicos que pudieron salvase fueron Kiseki, Len, Ryusaki y Kuro. Sin duda, Walter era un gran problema para todo el equipo. Regresando con los chicos de Inazuma Japón, Clara y Diego habían terminado de explicar y Rika e Ichinose habían comprendido la situación:

ICHINOSE: ¿Entonces por eso están aquí?-Dijo el castaño con seriedad, mientras que los demás asintieron-Vaya. Solo una pregunta, ¿Qué equipo se enfrentara a Estrella Roja?

RIKA: Es cierto, Querido-Dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose a Ichinose-Ambos equipos no pueden enfrentarse a Estrella Roja.

KATIA: No lo haremos ambos equipos.-Exclamo mientras Kido se encontraba a su lado-Inazuma Japón se enfrentara a ellos. En caso que necesiten ayuda, los apoyaremos.

NIA: Así es, en el caso de Jugadores. Por ejemplo…-Dijo la ojiverde-Si hipotéticamente Hiroto-kun se lesionara en el partido, yo en este caso tendría que tomar su lugar.

RIKA: ¿Y por que?-Pregunto Rika sin entender-¿Por qué tu, Nia?

TANIA: Muy simple, Rika-Dijo la chica sentada al lado de Fubuki-Por que Nia se encarga de entrenar a Hiroto, y mientras ella lo siga haciendo por lógica que se encargara de tomar su lugar en caso de una lesión.

ICHINOSE: Entonces, ya para ratificarle eso a Rika…-Dijo el castaño con pose pensativa-Ustedes que son los entrenadores de ellos temporalmente, tomaran su lugar en caso de que se lesionen.

KYOKO: Si, así es.-Dijo la chica sentada a lado de su hermana-Bueno, ahora que lo saben no deben comentarlo fuera de aquí. Lo que se comenta aquí, se queda aquí. ¿Lo prometen?

KAZUKI: Tranquila Kyo-chan.-Exclamo el chico con una sonrisa-Ellos no dirán nada. Yo confío en que cumplirán con su promesa, ¿Verdad?

RIKA: Si, descuida.-Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa sincera-De mi boca, no saldrá información alguna.

ICHINOSE: Pueden confiar en nosotros-Exclamo el chico de la misma forma-Y bueno, dejando ese tema de lado. ¿Qué hacen después de entrenar?

KATIA: Pues, Aki y Endo salen a pasear a quien sabe donde.-Dijo la chica mientras que ambos mencionados se sonrojaban-Tania y Fubuki también salen a quien sabe donde.

CLARA: Fudo y Tobitaka-san se encierran en sus respectivos cuartos-Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos-Toramaru va a casa a ayudar a su madre.

AKI: Creo que ya revelaron mucho chicas-Exclamo la peliverde mientras que los chicos mencionados emanaban un aura terrible-¿No lo creen? ^ ^U

HARUNA: Si, yo creo que si.-Dijo la peliazul mientras rogaba que no mencionaran su secreto.-¿Qué tal si nos ayudan a hacer la comida? Mientras que los chicos van a ver la televisión.

DIEGO: Oh cierto, no les mencione algo.-Dijo captando la atención de los chicos-Tengo un nuevo videojuego virtual. ¿Lo jugamos?

TODOS LOS CHICOS: ¡Por supuesto!.

FIDIO: ¿De que trata?-Pregunto a Diego.

DIEGO: De fútbol.-Contesto mientras que a Endo le brillaban los ojos-Es del Torneo Mundial de la FIFA.

TODOS LOS CHICOS: ¿Enserio?-Preguntaron a lo que el asintió-¡Vayamos a jugarlo entonces!-Finalizaron para ir corriendo a la sala, incluidos Fudo y Tobitaka.

LAS CHICAS: Por algo dicen que los hombres piensan solo en el fútbol.-Exclamaron mientras que les resbalaba una gota por la cabeza, al ver la nube de polvo.

Después de esto, llegaron Susana, Logan, Cristian y Tu. Los chicos se fueron a las sala con los demás, mientras que ustedes se quedaron con las chicas. En medio de los preparativos de la comida, Rika comenzó a hacerles preguntas a todas acerca de los chicos, que les gustaban a ellas. Esto hizo que todas se sonrojaran y trataran de cambiar de tema. Pero Rika era mas lista y por mas que trataban de cambiarle el tema, ella seguía insistiéndoles con lo mismo, hasta que por fin se rindieron y tuvieron que contestarle:

TANIA: Me rindo, chicas.-Dijo mientras se giraba quedando frente a frente con Rika-¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

RIKA: Quiero saber…-Dijo la peliazul refiriéndose a Tania-Si te gusta Fubuki.

TANIA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué si me gusta, Shiro?-Exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas-Y-yo, este, este…Ok. Lo admito si, si me gusta. Pero no digan nada.

RIKA: De acuerdo, no diré nada.-Exclamo victoriosa y luego mirando a su próxima entrevistada-Ahora, Haruna…¿Es cierto que tu y Tachimukay son algo mas que amigos?

HARUNA: ¿Quién te lo dijo?-Dijo la peliazul sorprendiendo a todas, menos a Susana y a Ti.-¿Qué?, tenia que ocultarlo o si no el pobre iba a morir.

TODAS: Buen punto.-Dijeron al unísono.

RIKA: Bien Susana, ahora sigues tu.-Exclamo viendo a la pelivioleta-¿Algún chico te gusta?

SUSANA: ¿Disculpa Rika?-Dijo la pelivioleta sonrojándose levemente-¿Qué cosas dices?

TU: Yo se quienes le gustan.-Dijiste mientras que la pelivioleta te hacia señales de que no lo hicieras-Esta entre Midorikawa y mi Onni-chan Afuro.

SUSANA: ¡¿Qué? ¡(TN)!-Exclamo al sonrojarse violentamente-(_Estas muerta (TN). Me las vas a pagar) _ ¬¬

RIKA: Entonces te gustan esos 2-Dijo poniendo una sonrisa malévola-Tengo planes, pero eso se te lo diré después. Ahora tu, (TN).

TU: ¿Yo?, Rika-Dijiste para ponerte nerviosa-¿Por qué no mejor le preguntas a Nia?

RIKA: No, no, no.-Negó la chica y tu solo diste un suspiro.-Quiero saber, cuantos chicos te gustan.

TU: No voy a responderte eso.-Exclamaste velozmente a la pregunta de Rika-No lo haré.

SUSANA: Yo se cuantos le gustan.-Hablo la pelivioleta mientras que te giraste a verla haciéndole señales de que no hablara-¿Te los digo, Rika?

TODAS: Habla, habla, habla-Dijeron todas las chicas mientras que tu solo suspiraste rendida.

SUSANA: Anteriormente eran 4 chicos.-Dijo la pelivioleta mientras que las demás se sorprendieron.-El primer chico que le gusto, fue Logan.

NIA: ¿Logan?-Dijo la ojiverde con mucha sorpresa-¿Enserio? Wow, no me la esperaba.

SUSANA: Eso en Francia.-Exclamo mientras sonreía victoriosa-Aquí en Japón, ella me dijo que no podía decidirse entre Fubuki, Kazemaru y Goenji.

AKI: ¿Ellos 3 también?-Exclamo la peliverde mientras que tu solo te sonrojabas de la vergüenza-Vaya (TN), debes arreglar tu situación.

TU: Pero Fubuki y Kazemaru ya no me gustan.-Dijiste con el sonrojo y haciendo un puchero infantil-Por la razón de que solo los veo como amigos.

CLARA: Pero que hay de…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara.-Goenji y Gianluca.

KATIA: Por lo que me comentaban…-Dijo mientras estaba sentada en la banca de la mesa.-Cuando estaba en Italia me dijeron, que Gianluca se había enamorado de una chica que tenia la misma descripción que tu.

RIKA: Y aquí viniste a enamorar a Goenji-Exclamo la peliazul mientras que tu solo fulminabas con la mirada a Susana.-En fin, deberás elegir entre ellos dos y nosotras te ayudaremos.

TU: Eso es lo que me temo.-Dijiste susurrando mientras que las chicas solo veían con una gota en la cabeza-Ahí vienen los chicos.

TODAS: ¡¿Qué?-Gritaron al mismo tiempo, para después comprobar que era cierto.-Rika, no vayas a hablar o nos las pagaras.

RIKA: De mi, no sale ni una palabra-Exclamo al imaginarse lo que le pasaría si decía algo-Si, definitivamente no diré nada. ^ ^U

Entonces los chicos entraron y se acomodaron en las mesas de la cafetería de la siguiente manera: Kido, Katia, Fubuki, Tania, Nia y Hiroto en la mesa 1. En la mesa 2: Clara, Tsunami, Kyoko, Kazuki y Toramaru. En la tercera mesa: Diego, Logan, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Susana y Cristian. En la cuarta mesa: Kogure, Tachimukay, Haruna, Tu, Goenji, y Afuro. En la quinta finalmente: Fidio, Endo, Aki, Marco, Natsumi, Gianluca, Hijikata, Ichinose y Rika (Creo que son todos). Mientras comía, Gianluca no te quitaba la vista de encima, pues veía como Goenji, Tu y Afuro platicaban tranquilamente. Esto lo molestaba demasiado, pues te amaba demasiado y no le gustaba que estuvieras cerca de ningún chico que no fuera el. Sin darse cuenta los demás se habían levantado y solo quedaban el y Natsumi:

GIANLUCA: ¿Por que Afuro no les dice nada?-Susurro el pelinegro con notoria molestia en su voz-Ahora que necesito que los aparte, no hace nada.

NATSUMI: ¿Te molesta no?-Le pregunto la pelirroja al chico-Te molesta que ella este cerca de Goenji.

GIANLUCA: ¿Y eso por que debería importarte a ti?-Pregunto a la pelirroja-Natsumi.

NATSUMI: Muy fácil, Gianluca Zanardi.-Exclamo la chica captando la atención del ojiiazul-Por que yo podría ayudarte para que tu y (TN) logren estar juntos.

GIANLUCA: ¿Enserio?-Pregunto el ojiiazul a lo que ella asintió-¿Pero por que lo harías?

NATSUMI: Por que al igual que tu, yo quiero que la persona que mas amo este conmigo.-Dijo la pelirroja con una voz altanera-Y esa persona es la que tu mas odias.

GIANLUCA: ¿Te refieres a Goenji?-Volvió a preguntar a la pelirroja, mientras que ella volvió a asentir-Pues si solo así, voy a poder estar junto a (TN), acepto tu ayuda.

NATSUMI: Buena elección, Zanardi.-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola-Iniciaremos mañana con el plan.-Finalizo para pararse y salir bajo la mirada de Gianluca.

GIANLUCA: Siento como si hubiera firmado mi sentencia-Exclamo el chico en un susurro.-Y este fuera el peor error que cometí.

Pasando un rato Tu y todo tu equipo, incluido Afuro se despidieron para irse a casa. En el camino Afuro noto que Susana, Cristian, Logan y Tu venían un tanto apartados de los demás. Sospecho que algo les sucedía, pero prefirió no entrometerse en los asuntos personales de ustedes, pero también quería averiguar que les pasaba. Al entrar y que Tu subieras a tu cuarto, el también subió pero no al suyo, si no que entro a tu cuarto. Al abrir la puerta noto que no estabas, pero lo que noto fue que tu Laptop estaba encendida. Afuro reflexiono si estaba bien que revisara los archivos que ahí guardabas, pero la curiosidad le gano y reviso tus archivos. Encontró mucha información que no se había imaginado, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención, uno que tenia por nombre "Proyecto Haya.**" Trato de abrirlo, pero no pudo, por que en ese momento entraste a tu cuarto:

TU: ¡Afuro Terumi, ¿qué haces revisando mis cosas?-Le gritaste enojada a mas no poder.-¡Respondedme ahora!

AFURO: ¿Quieres explicarme que es ese proyecto?-Te pregunto seriamente ignorando tus gritos.-¿Cuál es ese proyecto Haya?

TU: No tengo por que hacerlo.-Le respondiste fríamente cerrando tu laptop-Son mis asuntos y no quiero que te entrometas.

AFURO: Me entrometeré las veces que sean necesarias-Contesto el pelidorado-Por que eres mi hermana y tengo que saber lo que haces y planeas.

TU: Pues nunca lo vas a saber.-Dijiste empujándolo hasta sacarlo de tu cuarto-Por que nunca vas averiguar la clave que lo abre.-Finalizaste para cerrarle la puerta.

AFURO: (TN), ábreme la puerta.-Exclamo el pelidorado-Que me abras la puerta te eh dicho. Esta niña s esta volviendo mas rebelde cada día.

Fue lo único que dijo para marcharse a su cuarto y encerrarse a pensar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tamiko: Por fin acabe el capitulo 12.

Kazemaru: Te tardaste mucho, ¿Por qué?

Tamiko: Bueno es que últimamente llueve mucho donde vivo y por extraño que parezca la lluvia me entristece y me quita la imaginación.

Kazemaru: Ya veo, pero bueno, que era lo que ibas a decirnos…

Tamiko: Gracias por recordármelo, bueno la cuestión es la siguiente: Pondré días y horarios para mis actualizaciones. Es que va a ver ocasiones en que no pueda hacerlo y pues no me gusta hacer esperar tanto. ¿Me puedes ayudar, Kaze-chan?

Kazemaru: Claro. Bien Tami-chan decidió que solo los días Lunes, Miércoles y Jueves, pero posiblemente el domingo actualizara.

Tamiko: Así es. Lamento salirles con esto ahorita, pero compréndanme tengo cosas que hacer también y pues no diariamente me dejan utilizar la computadora.

Kazemaru: Yo se que ellos entenderán Tami-chan. Ahora, hagamos la encuesta:

-¿Walter seguirá haciendo maldades a sus compañeros de equipo?

-¿Kido será la pareja ideal de Katia?

-¿Estuvo bien que Gianluca aceptara la propuesta de Natsumi?

-¿Lograran separar a (TN) y Goenji?

Tamiko: Por ultimo, les diré el significado de Haya. Significa: Luz. Creo que esto puede darles una pista para que mas o menos vayan descubriendo el secreto.

Kazemaru: Ya revelaste mucho, mejor despidámonos.

Tamiko: Bien. Bueno espero sus criticas, respuestas, opiniones, sugerencias. Cuídense mucho…

Los 2: Y hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tamiko: Hola a todo el mundo, aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Nagumo: No me sorprendes, ¿Sabes?**

**Suzuno: Pues a mi si, Nagumo.**

**Fudo: No sabes como le ah ido esta semana.**

**Fubuki: Peor que al capitán.**

**Kazemaru: Concuerdo con Fubuki.**

**Tamiko: Bueno ya, ya. Venimos a presentar el nuevo capitulo, no a aburrir a los lectores con mi vida semanal. Fudo, el disclaimer por favor**

**Fudo: _Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tami-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Los oc`s del equipo Estrella Roja tampoco le pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo le pertenecen el equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de Estrella Roja. Tampoco el video de Inazuma Eleven Go Dark OST-1-Shindou no Theme_**

Kazemaru: Y ahora sin mas preámbulos, les presentamos el siguiente capitulo…

**Suzuno: Titulado: "El plan de Natsumi: Una pelea y la decisión final"**

**Tamiko: Pésimo titulo, pero no se me ocurrió otro T.T**

**Por cierto les recomiendo que desde la parte donde coloco la platica que sostienes con Gianluca en la torre de metal, escuchen Inazuma Eleven GO Dark OST- 1- Shindou no Theme. Yo se que no tiene nada que ver, pero al escucharlo no se, me inspiro para hacer este capitulo.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una tarde de descansos en Raimon y todos se encontraban descansando de los arduos entrenamientos de la mañana. El partido se aproximaba mas rápido de lo que pensaban, pues solo quedaba una semana, pero no solo tenían que entrenar, también merecían un descanso por esforzarse tanto. Hoy, tal como Natsumi y Gianluca se habían puesto de acuerdo, llevarían a cabo el dichoso plan que para ambos seria una gran oportunidad para separar a Goenji de (TN):

NATSUMI: Escuchadme con atención, Zanardi.-Dijo la pelirroja al italiano-Por que no explicare de nuevo.

GIANLUCA: Si, si como sea.-Exclamo el ojiiazul rodando los ojos-Solo apresúrate.

NATSUMI: Cuando yo vea a Goenji, lo jalare…-Explico la chica a Gianluca, el cual se empezaba a aburrir-Y justo cuando (TN) vaya pasando lo besare. Entonces ella saldrá corriendo y, ¿Tu que harás?…

GIANLUCA: Cuando yo la vea, la abrazare y le preguntare como si no supiera que le sucede.-Contesto el chico a lo que Natsumi asintió-Después de que la consuele la besare justo en el momento que sueltes a Goenji, para que cuando el pase se de cuenta.

NATSUMI: Correcto, Zanardi.-Contesto la pelirroja-Ultima sugerencia, si tu quieres puedes declarártele en ese momento. Como estará tan dolida y confundida no podrá negarse.

GIANLUCA: Pues ahora que lo mencionas, no es tan mala idea.-Comento el ojiiazul respondiéndole a Natsumi.-Pongamos en marcha el plan.

Entonces Natsumi llamo a Goenji, mientras que Gianluca se iba discretamente de ahí. Goenji al principio no le hacia caso alguno a la ojiroja, pero como ya lo empezaba a hartar que no lo dejara en paz, decidió ir con ella, mientras que los demás siguieron con lo suyo. Mientras tanto: En la casa de Afuro te encontrabas preparándote ya que saldrías a dar una vuelta y los demás estaban muy ocupados como para acompañarte. La ventaja era que hoy Afuro tenia entrenamiento en la secundaria Zeus y regresaría hasta las 7:00 u 8:00 de la noche o simplemente te avisaría que se quedaría en casa de un amigo suyo. Llevabas puesto: Una blusa de tirantes blanca, una ligera playera de manga larga color verde manzana sobre la playera de tirantes, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y zapatos negros. El pelo lo llevabas suelto y de accesorio solo llevabas puesta una diadema verde. Saliste entonces y en tu camino te encontraste a Suzuno:

TU: Hola Fuusuke-kun-Dijiste al llegar a el y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, a modo de saludo-¿Cómo estas?

SUZUNO: Estoy bien y… ¿Tu?-Contesto con una sonrisa-Por ahí me dijeron que Goenji esta tras de ti.

TU: Ajajaja ^ ^U ¿Ya te dijeron?-Exclamaste riendo nerviosamente, mientras que el albino solo negó divertido con la cabeza-¿Fue Hiroto y Midorikawa, verdad?

SUZUNO: Hai, fueron ellos.-Dijo el albino-¿Es verdad?

TU: Pues, este, yo… no lo se…-Exclamaste mientras que a Suzuno le resbalo una gota-Pero dime, cambiando de tema…¿Qué haces aquí?

SUZUNO: Vine a dar una vuelta.-Contesto a tu pregunta-¿Me acompañas?

TU: Claro, me encantaría.-Respondiste y te encaminaste con el-¿Y a donde vamos primero?

SUZUNO: Vayamos a ver una película.-Dijo el peliblanco-¿O que quieres hacer?

TU: Pues me gustaría ir al parque de atracciones.-Exclamaste con una sonrisa.-Quiero subirme a esa montaña rusa a la que me prometiste subirte conmigo.

SUZUNO: Bien, bien iremos.-Dijo tras reír levemente.

Se encaminaron entonces al parque y al llegar se subieron a la montaña como 3 veces, después fueron a la casa de los sustos, por unos algodones de azúcar, en fin a diferentes lugares. Comenzaba a atardecer, por lo que se dirigieron a casa. Mientras tanto con Goenji y Natsumi, esta se encontraba haciendo tiempo mientras que Gianluca por su parte se dirigía hasta la torre de metal. Cuando por fin diviso a Suzuno y a Ti, jalo a Goenji, el cual estaba a punto de irse, y al hacerlo lo beso. Por tu parte venias platicando animadamente con Suzuno, el cual se reía de tus ocurrencias, cuando te giraste a ver y te encontraste con esa desagradable escena. De inmediato sentiste como te quedaste inmóvil a solo unos pasos de ellos y como tu corazón se hacia mil pedazos:

SUZUNO: ¿(TN)?, (TN).-Pregunto el albino preocupado, para después girase y encontrarse con la escena.-¿Qué te suce…de?

TU: Go-goenji-kun-Exclamaste con una voz llena de tristeza-¿Cómo pudiste utilizarme solamente?

GOENJI: (TN), no es lo que crees.-Dijo el pelicrema al separarse bruscamente de Natsumi y girarse a verte-No es lo que parece.

TU: Así que solo me utilizaste…-Susurraste con los ojos llorosos y retrocediendo-Fui una tonta al creer que de verdad, podía haber algo mas que amistad entre nosotros.

NATSUMI: Pues tienes mucha razón, por que el no te ama.-Dijo la chica mientras que Goenji solo se quedaba callado y oía con mucho enfado lo que decía-De hecho el es mi novio.

TU: ¿Qué?-Exclamaste mientras que tus lagrimas resbalaban y mirabas a Goenji.

GOENJI: ¡Deja de decir mentiras!-Le grito a la pelirroja-(TN), no le creas.

TU: ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme tal cosa si te vi besándote con ella?-Le gritaste sorprendiendo al pelicrema-¡Ya no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!-Finalizaste al echarte a correr en dirección a la torre de metal.

GOENJI: ¡(TN)! ¡Espera!-Te grito y depuse se giro molesto a la pelirroja-¿Pero que te sucede a ti?

NATSUMI: Vamos Goenji, tu no la quieres.-Dijo la pelirroja-En cambio yo si, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme?

GOENJI: ¡Por que yo no te amo!-Le contesto para después correr tras de ti-¡(TN)!

NATSUMI: ¿Qué? Goenji…-Susurro la chica mientras que unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.-¿El no me ama?

SUZUNO: Esta vez te haz pasado Natsumi.-Le dijo con un tono de frialdad y molestia.-¿Sabes? Alguna vez me llegaste a interesar, pero ahora me arrepiento de haber sentido esto por ti.

NATSUMI: Suzuno…yo no tenia idea.-Contesto con la mirada baja.

Suzuno entonces dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Natsumi sola en medio de la banqueta. Mientras tanto, tu corriste ignorando las llamadas de Goenji. Corriste hasta llegar a la torre de metal, donde se encontraba Gianluca. Al verte a ti y tu a el, se paro de la banca y cuando lo hizo lo abrazaste fuertemente sin dejar de llorar. Gianluca, por su parte, hizo lo mismo mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre la tuya. Entonces se hizo el que no sabia nada y con una voz de preocupación te empezó a calmar (Tamiko: Desde aquí pueden comenzar a oír la música):

GIANLUCA: (TN), tranquilízate un poco.-Dijo el ojiiazul sin deshacer el abrazo.-Por favor, no me gusta verte así.

TU: Es que…Gianluca, yo…Natsumi y Goenji….-Dijiste mientras que te limpiabas las lagrimas y tratabas de explicarle.

GIANLUCA: Haber, ven hay que sentarnos, para que me expliques.-Dijo el chico mientras que asentiste y se sentaron en la banca.-Ahora, cuéntame lo sucedido.

TU: Es que, es imposible describirte lo que mis ojos vieron.-Exclamaste con la voz triste y destrozada.-Ellos dos, se besaron enfrente de mi.

GIANLUCA: ¿Goenji y Natsumi hicieron eso?-Pregunto y solo asentiste con una mirada de dolor.-Escucha (TN), Natsumi es realmente la novia de Goenji y este solo para poder darle celos, se empeño en usarte.

TU: Debí suponerlo, ese beso que me dio nunca significo nada para el.-Exclamaste para después levantar la mirada-Me lo advertiste varias veces, mas nunca te escuche. Ahora miradme, sufro por no haberte hecho caso.

GIANLUCA: Ya (TN), eso no importa ahora.-Dijo tras acercarse a ti y pasar su brazo por tus hombros-Ahora solo debes alejarte de el y continuar con tu vida, a lado de una persona que no te vuelva a hacer daño.

TU: Gianluca, pero dime tu…-Dijiste al recargarte en su pecho-¿A quien le llegaría interesar una chica tan ingenua como yo? A nadie.

GIANLUCA: Te equivocas, a mi me interesas, (TN).-Contesto con una sonrisa mientras que alzaste la mirada sorprendida-Siempre lo hiciste. Desde que te conocí, hiciste que mi vida cambiara por completo y tuviese sentido.

TU: Gian, ¿Es enserio lo que me dices?-Preguntaste y el chico asintió.-Yo, no tenia idea, que había hecho eso por ti.

GIANLUCA: Yo no quiero que te hagan daño y menos que sufras por un chico que no vale la pena.-Exclamo tomando tu mano.

TU: Gracias por apoyarme.-Dijiste mirándolo a los ojos.-Gian…

GIANLUCA: Siempre estaré ahí, cuando me necesites-Dijo recargando su cabeza en la tuya.-Como tu lo hiciste conmigo.

TU: Eres un gran amigo, Gian.-Exclamaste recordando como te animaba cuando estabas triste-Debería ir a casa.

GIANLUCA: Tienes razón, ya es algo tarde..-Dijo mientras que una dulce sonrisa se te formo en el rostro.-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

TU: Eres muy amable, pero no gracias.-Dijiste y te paraste suavemente.-Quisiera caminar sola.

GIANLUCA: Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.-Exclamo al pararse también y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.-Hasta luego.

Gianluca entonces bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a casa. Tu, en cambio te quedaste segundos mas y después te fuiste de ahí, pero sin notar que Afuro se había escondido detrás de un árbol y había escuchado la conversación. En el camino a casa, te topaste a Aki, Endo, Hiroto, Haruna, Kido y Tachimukay. Formaste una sonrisa en tu rostro al verlos, pues Gianluca te había hecho olvidar por un momento esa escena. Cuando te vieron te saludaron y después de unos minutos se despidieron sin sospechar nada. Llegaste a casa y notaste que en la puerta estaba Goenji, por lo que mejor esperaste a que se fuera. Pasaron 15 minutos y Goenji termino por irse, mientras que tu entraste silenciosamente. Subiste rápidamente a tu cuarto sin notar que no había nadie, mas que Logan, Cristian y Afuro; los demás habían ido a la casa de Kido, ya que los habían citado para poder analizar los avances que se habían realizado. Antes de que pudiese llegar a tu cuarto, Afuro se puso con una expresión seria y preocupada a la vez, enfrente de la puerta y solo bajaste la cabeza:

AFURO: ¿Esperabas que no me enterara?-Pregunto de brazos cruzados-(TN).

TU: Afuro, no quiero molestarte, pero...-Contestaste bajamente tratando de pasar a tu cuarto, pero Afuro te lo impidió.-Apártate de mi camino.

AFURO: Escuche toda la conversación.-Dijo ignorando tu petición.-Y creedme que no permitiré que Goenji, se te vuelva a acercar.

TU: Gracias Onni-chan, por hacerme este favor tan grande.-Exclamaste algo preocupada.-Pero…

AFURO: Yo me haré cargo, de este asunto.-Contesto, mientras que Logan y Cristian llegaban al lugar.-Logan, Cristian bajen a la sala. Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

CRISTIAN: Claro, no te preocupes.-Contesto mientras que entrabas a tu cuarto.

TU: Me preocupa lo que les dirá.-Dijiste al acostarte en tu cama

AFURO: Goenji, nunca espere que fueras capaz de hacerle esto a (TN).-Murmuro el pelidorado mientras bajaba las escaleras.-Pero ya veras, cuando te vea, lo pagaras caro.

Después de quedarte pensando un rato te acostaste a dormir. A la mañana siguiente te levantaste para poder bañarte, peinarte, cambiarte e irte con los demás para entrenar al Inazuma Japón. Aunque no querías ir, debías hacerlo pues ahora solo quedaba poco tiempo y no se podía desperdiciar. Al llegar Goenji, intento acercarse a ti, pero Logan y Cristian se lo impidieron, cosa que al delantero le pareció extraño y no solo a el , si no que a ti también. Por segunda vez, intento acercarse a ti para poder explicarte, pero Logan lo evito. Pasaron 3, 4, 5 intentos hasta que el sexto le resulto. No tenias quien le impidiera acercarse a ti:

GOENJI: (TN), ¿Por qué me evitas?-Pregunto el pelicrema-¿Quieres decírmelo?

TU: Déjame en paz.-Exclamaste fríamente y sin mirarlo, para pasar a lado de el-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

GOENJI: Te equivocas, yo si.-Dijo y te sujeto del brazo.

TU: Suéltame, Shuuya Goenji, me puedes meter en problemas. Aparte…-Dijiste intentando deshacerte del agarre del pelicrema.-No tengo por que escuchar tus palabras.

GOENJI: ¿Por qué no puedes entender que lo que viste no es verdad?-Dijo al soltarte y hacer que lo miraras.-Natsumi fue la culpable.

TU: No me digas, Goenji-Exclamaste cruzada de brazos-¿Sabes? Pensé que tu serias diferente a los demás, pero me fue mas que claro que nunca fue así.

GOENJI: Perdóname (TN), por favor.-Te dijo el ojinegro-No quiero perderte.

TU: Lo dices que como si fuese tan fácil.-Contestaste con bajando la mirada-Debo pensarlo.

GIANLUCA: ¡(TN)!.-Grito el chico y cuando Goenji se giro, aprovechaste y corriste a lado de Gianluca.-¿Estas bien?

TU: Si, no te preocupes.-Exclamaste al sonreírle.-Yo solo estaba hablando con Goenji, pero…

GIANLUCA: Debemos irnos, (TN)-Dijo impidiendo que terminaras, para después tomarte de la mano y jalarte.

GOENJI: (TN), no hemos terminado de hablar.-Dijo y camino hasta ustedes dos.-Déjame continuar.

GIANLUCA: Creo que ya te debió de quedar claro.-Exclamo poniéndose enfrente de ti.-Dejadla en paz.

GOENJI: Tu no te metas en este asunto.-Respondió el pelicrema empujando a Gianluca.

GIANLUCA: Lo haré y ¿sabes por que?-Exclamo el ojiiazul apretando los puños.-Por que no voy a permitir que un chico como tu, la lastime nuevamente.

Dicho esto, comenzaron a pelearse: Goenji le pego un puñetazo a Gianluca en el estomago y este a su vez, le pego uno también en la cara. La pelea se hacia mas y mas intensa hasta el grado de que los dos llegaron a sacarse sangre. Entonces intentaste separarlos, pero no resultaba; por suerte pasaba por ahí Fubuki y Diego cuando te vieron tratando de detener la pelea. Ellos corrieron y te ayudaron separando a Goenji y tu a Gianluca. Ambos trataban de deshacerse de los agarres, mas no pudieron hacerlo. Goenji y Gianluca se miraban tratando de volver a pelearse, pero los calmaste:

TU: Fue suficiente , chicos.-Dijiste mirándolo seriamente.-Han pasado el limite de mi paciencia.

GIANLUCA: Le pondrá fin a esto, lo presiento.-Susurro el centrocampista mientras que los sujetaba Diego.

TU: Ya me hartaron con sus tontas peleas-Dijiste dirigiéndote al ojiiazul, mientras que el pelicrema te miraba-Esto ya es el colmo.

GOENJI: (TN)...-Dijo el pelicrema con una voz que estaba entre preocupación y seriedad.

TU: Hasta que ambos dejen de hacer numeritos como estos…-Exclamaste y te giraste dándoles la espalda-No pienso hablarle a ninguno de los dos.

Dicho esto, Diego soltó a Gianluca y este mismo se quedo parado ahí. Goenji, también se quedo ahí parado, pero con la diferencia de que estaba mas serio que nada. Estaba muy molesto, "todo por la culpa de Natsumi Raimon y Gianluca Zanardi", se decía mentalmente. Es beso le había costado a la chica que había llegado a amar, desde que la había visto. Mientras tanto con Kazemaru, este había salido por unas cosas y se encontraba descansando en el parque, cuando para su sorpresa se topo con una de las chicas de Estrella Roja, esa chica era nada mas y nada menos que Haruhi. Kazemaru al verla inexplicablemente se sonrojo, pues Haruhi llevaba puesta una blusa negra, una minifalda cuadrille morada y negra, pantis a medio muslo negras, botas hasta las rodillas de un morado oscuro y una cinta que usaba como un cintillo en un color calipso oscuro. La chica al verlo, también se sonrojo pero lo disimulo. Se acerco hasta donde estaba el y lo saludo:

HARUHI: Hola Kazemaru-kun.-Dijo la rubia dulcemente-Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

KAZEMARU: ¿Eres de Estrella Roja?-Pregunto el peliazul-¿Quién eres?

HARUHI: Soy yo Haruhi, tu amiga de infancia.-Contesto la chica de lentes-¿No te acuerdas?

KAZEMARU: No, la verdad no.-Dijo el peliazul.-Pero puedes refrescarme la memoria.

HARUHI: De acuerdo-Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa-Pero rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo.

**INICIO FLASHBACK:**

_En la cancha, situada en la rivera del río se puede ver a una pequeña Haruhi de apenas 5 años de edad. La niña jugaba fútbol cuando otro niño 3 años mayor que Haruhi la empuja y le quita el balón. Haruhi por lógica, cayo sentada pero no duro mucho ya que se paro del suelo y muy enojada le dijo al niño:_

_HARUHI: Devuélveme el balón.-Dijo la pequeña rubia haciendo un puchero-Es mío, no te pertenece._

_NIÑO: No me digas, pues despídete de el.-Respondió el chico con una sonrisa burlona-Por que ahora este balón es mío._

_HARUHI: Eso es injusto.-Exclamo la niña saltando para quitarle el balón.-Dame mi balón._

_¿?: Oye desvuélvele el balón.-Dijo un pequeño peliazul de 4 años de edad, al aparecer en el lugar-No tomes cosas que no te pertenece._

_NIÑO: Vete de aquí, Kazemaru.-Respondió el niño al peliazul.-Este asunto no te incumbe._

_KAZEMARU: Este asunto si me incumbe.-Exclamo el peliazul tomando otro balón y colocarlo frente a el.-No me parece agradable que molestes a una niña que es menor que tu._

_NIÑO: Y dime tu, Kazemaru…-Dijo el chico tras quedar frente a frente con el ojiavellana-¿Qué me harás si no se lo devuelvo?_

_KAZEMARU: Esto…-Exclamo el chico y pateo fuertemente el balón, dejando casi inconsciente al niño.-¿Le devolverás el balón?_

_NIÑO: Tómalo, pero no me hagas daño.-Exclamo para después salir corriendo._

_HARUHI: Arigatou Gozaimasu.-Dijo la chica tomando el balón y agradeciéndole al peliazul._

_KAZEMARU: No es nada.-Respondió sonriéndole para después extenderle la mano.-Me llamo Ichirota Kazemaru, pero puedes llamarme Kazemaru._

_HARUHI: Un placer, Kazemaru.-Exclamo al estrechar su mano a la del chico.-Me llamo Mattehew William, pero puedes llamarme Haruhi._

_KAZEMARU: El placer es mío, Haruhi.-Dijo al soltar ambos su manos,-Y, ¿Vives aquí en Japón?_

_HARUHI: De hecho nací en Canadá.-Contesto a pequeña-Pero llevo viviendo aquí desde hace un tiempo. Pero a decir verdad, no tengo amigos._

_KAZEMARU: Ah, ya entendí. Eres de nacionalidad canadiense, pero vives aquí en Japón.-Dijo y Haruhi solo asintió.-Entonces, te parece si somos amigos._

_HARUHI: ¿Hablas enserio?-Exclamo la ojiiazul dulcemente, a lo que Kazemaru asintió algo sonrojado.-Gracias, gracias Kazemaru._

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

KAZEMARU: Pero eso fue hace tiempo.-Dijo el peliazul algo sorprendido.-¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?

HARUHI: ¿Y como es que tu no?-Exclamo la chica a lo que el peliazul solo rió nerviosamente-En fin, yo…Ay no, pue-de se-ser.

KAZEMARU: ¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto al ver que la chica sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos-Haruhi.

HARUHI: Y-yo de-debo i-irme.-Dijo la rubia con dificultad para pararse de la banca-Lo lamento, pero no pu-puedo que-quedarme.

KAZEMARU: ¿Te sientes mal?-Volvió a preguntarle a Haruhi-¿Quieres que te acom…pañe?

Cuando Kazemaru se había girado, Haruhi había aprovechado para desaparecer de ahí. Esto le pareció muy extraño al chico, pero bueno tarde o temprano la volvería a ver. Regresando a Raimon, te encontrabas sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Estabas algo molesta con ambos chicos y tenias bastante razón para estarlo. Desde que había llegado Gianluca, no eran mas que peleas entre los dos. Estabas tan pensativa que no te diste cuenta cuando Nia y Hiroto patearon el balón y ese mismo balón se dirigía a ti:

LOS 2: ¡(TN), cuidado!-Gritaron ambos chicos.

TU: ¿Eh?-Dijiste al alzar la mirada y cubrirte la cabeza con las manos.-_(Me arrepiento cuando no hice caso, a que me quitara de aquí)_

AFURO: ¡Tiempo celestial!-Exclamo realizando su técnica y deteniendo el balón-¿Sabes hermana? Debes de hacer caso.

TU: Quizás, deba hacerlo ^ ^-Contestaste al girarte y ver a tu hermano-Jejejeje.

HIROTO: Oye, ¿Estas bien?-Dijo al acercarse con todo el equipo.-Creo que nos pasamos de fuerza.

NIA: Si no me lo dices, ni en cuenta.-Exclamo la chica mientras que los demás les resbalaba una gota.-Disculpadnos, pero es que tratábamos de hacer una nueva técnica.

FUBUKI: Para el partido contra Estrella Roja.-Dijo con una sonrisa-¿Oigan donde están Kido y Katia?

TANIA: Como se nota que les pusiste atención. ^ ^U-Exclamo la chica al oír la pregunta de Fubuki-Recuerda que nos dijeron que iban a salir hoy.

KAZEMARU: Pero yo que recuerde.-Dijo el peliazul cruzado de brazos y pensativo.- Ellos jamás mencionaron que se llevarían a Kogure y Fudo

TODOS: Exactamente…-Dijeron para luego notar algo-Un momento, ¡¿Kogure y Fudo se fueron atrás de ellos? O.o

AKI: Ay no, que mal.-Exclamo la peliverde-Seguramente los espiaran.

HARUNA: Mi Onni-chan lo matara si se entera.-Dijo la peliazul con Tachimukay a su lado.-Pobres…

FUYUKA: Pero podemos hacer algo.-Exclamo la pelimorada.-¿Verdad?

HARUNA: Creedme, eh visto mas de una vez enfadado a mi Onni-chan.-Exclamo la chica recordando-Y será difícil hacer algo.

TU: Pero ellos solos se expusieron.-Exclamaste con una sonrisa-En fin, dejémoslos para que aprendan la lección.

TODOS: De acuerdo.-Contestaron, pues no tenían otra opción.

Pasaron entonces las horas y cuando dieron las 5:00 Kido y Katia llegaron tomados de la mano, mientras que detrás llegaron Fudo y Kogure llenos de raspones y un chichón en la cabeza. Esto les pareció tan gracioso a los demás, que rieron sin parar, mientras que Fudo y Kogure emanaban un aura de depresión. En el cuartel de Estrella Roja, todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban reunidos junto con el entrenador. La junta era de asuntos sumamente importantes para el equipo, ya que eran ordenes que debían cumplir:

ALFRED: Entrenador, ¿quiere comenzar?-Pregunto el chico de lentes algo aburrido-Walter no va a venir.

ANA: Para llegar ya lo hubiera hecho.-Dijo la pelinegra en el mismo estado.-Empiece ya, por favor. Si se entero que bien y si no que importa.

ANTON: De acuerdo, Ana.-Exclamo mientras los demás decían un bajo "Al fin"-Tengo nuevas ordenes que darles. Quiere que secuestremos a la hermana de Afuro.

SHERRY: ¿Y como para que?-Dijo la ojigris-Es solo una simple chica.

SHAKA: Te equivocas, Sherry.-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo a los demás.-No es una simple chica.

ANTON: Así es, esa chica es la clave de este asunto.-Dijo el entrenador al equipo.-Durante décadas, Fuego del Sur ah tenido a los mejores jugadores. Todos valiosos y llenos de dones inimaginables.

LEN: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Pregunto al entrenador.

ANTON: Que esa chica tiene un don especial.-Exclamo a lo que todos pusieron atención.-Afuro no sabe que su hermana, tiene un poder que nos puede ayudar a conquistar y destruir desde la raíz, el mundo del fútbol.

MIKETSU: ¿Y cuando haríamos eso que usted nos dice?-Exclamo el ojimorado.

ANTON: Posiblemente dos días antes del partido.-Contesto con una sonrisa malvada.-Sin ella, todo el equipo se vendrá abajo.

KISEKI: ¿Y que poder tiene?-Dijo el chico de ojos azul marino.-Entrenador.

ANTON: Esa chica tiene el poder…-Exclamo el entrenador bajo la mirada de todos-De descargar una gran energía oscura que destruye todo a su paso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Tamiko: Vaya cuanto tarde esta vez.**

**Fudo: Mucho.**

**Tamiko: En fin, lo hago por las tareas, evaluaciones, etc.**

**Fubuki: Bueno, ahora podríamos hacer las preguntas.**

**Tamiko: Ok. Tienes razón Shiro-kun.**

**-¿Natsumi intentara recuperar a Fuusuke?**

**-¿(TN) podrá lograr perdonar a Goenji y Gianluca?**

**-¿Estrella Roja lograra secuestrar a (TN)?**

**-¿De quien recibe ordenes Estrella Roja?**

**-¿Haruhi y Kazemaru se volverán a encontrar?**

**-¿Lograre pasar las evaluaciones de la escuela?**

**Suzuno: Bueno esperamos sus reviews.**

**Fudo: Criticas…**

**Fubuki: Sugerencias…**

**Kazemaru: Tomatazos…**

**Todos: ¡Y hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tamiko: Hola a todo el mundo, espero que se encuentren muy bien y sobretodo que estén disfrutando de sus preciadas vacaciones, ya que a mi me tienen trabajando en la escuela aun T.T.

Suzuno: Vaya Kari-chan te ves terrible.-Dice al ver los montones de libros alrededor de la compu.-Muy, atareada. O.o

Tamiko: Suzuno estoy en evaluaciones finales. ¬¬-¡Se supone que por eso tengo libros alrededor! ¡Baka!

Suzuno: Lo lamento, Kari-chan.

Tamiko: Bueno, presentemos de una vez el siguiente capitulo, antes de que llegue Endo y me colmen la paciencia que me queda. Di el disclaimer:

Suzuno: _**Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Los oc`s que están en el equipo Estrella Roja tampoco le pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo le corresponden los jugadores de Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de Estrella Roja.**_

Tamiko: Bien, ahora el capitulo de hoy se titula: **"Los últimos preparativos: ¿(TN) fue secuestrada?"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una tarde de entrenamientos finales en la secundaria Raimon. Mañana después de grandiosos entrenamientos seria el gran partido contra Estrella Roja. Esto había traído grandes resultados como: Nuevas técnicas entre dos, 3 y hasta 4 personas. Pero bueno, después de haber culminado el entrenamiento Gianluca y Goenji, después de un gran trabajo, balonazos, insultos y reclamos, se pusieron de acuerdo para poder disculparse contigo y tratar de llevarse bien solo ante tus ojos. Después de ducharse y cambiarse bajaron a la sala donde estabas sentada leyendo un libro:

GIANLUCA: Bien, hagámoslo de una vez por todas.-Exclamo el pelinegro tras dar un suspiro.-(_Recuerda le debes esta disculpa si quieres que te vuelva a hablar)_

GOENJI: _(Recuerda que debes disculparte con ella, si quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad)_-Pensó el pelicrema para después caminar con Gianluca hasta donde estabas tu-(TN)…

TU:…-No respondiste y seguiste leyendo como si nada.

GIANLUCA: (TN), por favor deja de ignorarnos.-Dijo el ojiiazul con una voz suave.-Nosotros queremos hablar contigo.

TU: ¿Sobre que?-Dijiste al cerrar el libro, pero sin mirarlos-Chicos…

GOENJI: Sobre algo importante.-Exclamo el chico con algo de seriedad y de preocupación.-¿Podemos hacerlo en privado?

TU: De acuerdo.-Contestaste al levantarte del lugar-Vayamos al parque.

Entonces salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al parque sin decir mas. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una de las bancas mas apartadas y Gianluca junto con Goenji comenzaron a discutir bajamente quien empezaría a hablar. Cuando ya por fin se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a hablar:

TU: ¿Y bien?-Dijiste un tanto aburrida-¿Hablaran o no?

GOENJI: Mira te trajimos aquí por una simple razón.-Contesto el pelicrema a lo que pusiste un tanto de atención.-Nosotros queremos disculparnos.

GIANLUCA: Tienes mucha razón al haberte enojado con nosotros.-Continuo el ojiiazul.-Fuimos unos tontos al habernos peleado por cosas que ni siquiera nos incumbían. ¿Podrías perdonarnos?

TU: Haber si entendí.-Exclamaste algo pensativa y sorprendida.-¿Ustedes dos se llevaran bien de ahora en adelante, se van a llevar bien?

GOENJI: Si eso te hace feliz…-Respondió el ojinegro con una sonrisa-Lo haremos. ¿Verdad, Gianluca?

GIANLUCA: Claro, Goenji.-Dijo el ojiiazul disimulando una sonrisa.

TU: Bueno, entonces los perdono.-Exclamaste y ambos chicos se pararon.-¡Hey, algo mas!

AMBOS: ¿Qué sucede?-Dijeron empezando a sudar frío.

TU: Si desde ahora son tan amigos, demuéstrenmelo.-Exclamaste retadoramente y cruzada de brazos-Dense la mano enfrente de mi. _(Yo se que ellos se odian y son incapaces de poder darse la mano sin comenzar a pelear_)

GIANLUCA: Claro no ha-hay pro-problema.-Dijo al pararse y extender su mano al pelicrema.

GOENJI: S-si.-Finalizo parándose y estrechando su mano con la de Gianluca.

TU: Bueno, ahora esto si me lo tomo enserio.-Dijiste parándote y pasar ambos brazos por el cuello de los chicos.-¿Ven que lindos se ven si no se están peleando?

AMBOS: Si, claro, lindos.-Respondieron algo sonrojados y rodando los ojos.

TU: Bueno, hay que irnos.-Dijiste al darles un beso en la mejilla a los dos y soltarlos, cosa que los puso mas rojos que nada.-¡Si me alcanzan, les comprare un helado a cada quien y realizare sus deberes por 2 días!

GOENJI: Vamos Gianluca, hagámoslo.-Exclamo el delantero y este asintió.

TU: En sus marcas, listos…¡Fuera!-Dijiste y corriste tan rápido como pudiste, con los chicos corriendo tras de ti.

Mientras eso pasaba en el parque, en el cuartel de Estrella Roja, Walter se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando escucho una conversación entre el entrenador Antón, Kiseki, Kuro, Ryusaki, Len y Alfred. Se coloco detrás de la puerta y guardo mucho silencio para poder escuchar de que se trataba:

ANTON: Bueno el momento ah llegado.-Dijo el hombre a los chicos.-Es hora de derribar por completo a ese equipo de tercera. (Endo: ¿Cómo que de tercera? O`. `O/ Tamiko: Hasta a mi me dolió escribirlo T.T)

LEN: Pero entrenador, hay un inconveniente.-Dijo el rubio.-Esta acompañada de dos chicos.

ALFRED: ¿Y eso que importa?-Comento el chico de lentes.-Es mas una gran ventaja.

KISEKI: ¿Ventaja?-Pregunto el chico.-¿De que forma?

RYUSAKI: Muy fácil Kiseki.-Respondió a la pregunta del ojiiazul marino-Si los lastimamos en el intento por secuestrar a la chica, no podrán jugar.

KURO: Ellos son los mas fuertes junto a Endou, Hiroto, Afuro, etc.-Exclamo el ojiavellana.-En fin, también por que así nos divertiremos un poco al verlos sufrir.

ANTON: Buen punto, muchachos.-Dijo con gran orgullo el entrenador.-Bien, salgan a cumplir su misión.

LOS 5: Hai, Kantoku.-Dijeron y salieron, sin percatarse de la presencia de Walter.

EN OTRA INSTALACION MISTERIOSA:

¿?: Vaya, así que esto planearon sin tomarnos en cuenta.-Dijo un hombre sentado entre las sombras.

WALTER: Así es, señor.-Exclamo el muchacho mas serio que nada.-¿Qué quiere que haga?

¿?: Escuchadme Walter.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malévola-Traicionaras a Antón y al equipo al termino del partido. Me traerás a (TN) Terumi.

WALTER: ¿Traicionarlos de esa manera?-Pregunto el ojiiazul algo dudoso.-Eso me perjudicaría ¿Por que no mejor, otra cosa? Que no me perjudique ni a mi ni al equipo.

¿?: ¿Me estas desafiando?-Le pregunto el muchacho retrocedió un poco negando con la cabeza.-¿O acaso ya les tomaste cariño?

WALTER: ¿Cariño? Jamás.-Respondió el ojiiazul al hombre-Es solo que muchos tienen sueños, como Saito que quiere conseguir dinero para la operación de su hermana menor.

¿?: Entiendo, tu nunca serás capaz de poder encargarte de esto.-Le dijo el hombre fríamente.-Nunca debí confiar en ti.

WALTER: No diga eso.-Dijo el chico y tras soltar un suspiro dijo-¡Haré lo que usted dice, traeré a (TN)!

¿?: Excelente, Walter.-Exclamo con una sonrisa.-Puedes irte.

WALTER: Como ordene.-Finalizo y salio de ahí.

Regresando con ustedes los chicos te habían alcanzado y se encontraban comiendo un helado cada uno. Estaban algo agotados y cansados, pero eso no les impedía reírse al recordar las peleas que tenían ambos chicos. Pasaban justo por la feria de ahí (Tamiko: Se me ocurrió ahora que la feria esta donde vivo ¡Yupi! ^ ^) y en esa feria había un puesto donde te retaban a cantar y si ganabas, te llevabas de regalo una sorpresa. Los 3 se quedaron viendo dudosos el puesto, para después sonreír y animarse a participar. La gente se acerco al puesto interesada y entonces ustedes comenzaron a cantar "Tras de mi" de RBD:

TU: "Tengo un ticket sin regreso y un montón de sueños dentro de un veliz." "Un adiós para mis viejos, mucho miedo y muchas ganas de poder vivir."

LOS 3: "Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin, para encontrar libertad

lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí" "Una guitarra y mi niñez,la escuela y mi primera vez, amigos que no he vuelto a ver, se van quedando tras de mi, un cigarrillo, una canción, las fotos de un primer amor recuerdos en mi habitación, se van quedando tras de mi"

TU: "ohh quedando tras de mi, quedando tras de mi, tras de miiii ohh"

GOENJI: "Tengo un nudo en la garganta, tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país."

GIANLUCA:" El intento de una carta, una historia y muchas ganas de poder vivir"

LOS 3: "Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin, para encontrar libertad

lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí" "Una guitarra y mi niñez,la escuela y mi primera vez, amigos que no he vuelto a ver, se van quedando tras de mi, un cigarrillo, una canción, las fotos de un primer amor recuerdos en mi habitación, se van quedando tras de mi"

TU: "ohh quedando tras de mi, quedando tras de mi, tras de miiii ohh"

LOS 3: "Una guitarra y mi niñez,la escuela y mi primera vez, amigos que no he vuelto a ver, se van quedando tras de mi, un cigarrillo, una canción, las fotos de un primer amor recuerdos en mi habitación, se van quedando tras de mi" (Tamiko: Aquí se repite la estrofa otra vez)

TU: "Una guitarra, una niñez"

Toda la gente les aplaudió a los tres y al final les dieron su premio sorpresa. Iban caminando a la secundaria, ya que hoy se quedarían a dormir ahí para el partido del día siguiente. En el camino ibas tarareando la canción y los chicos solamente se limitaban a quedarse viéndote con una expresión divertida. Iban tan concentrados que no se percataron de la presencia de Ryusaki quien iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una polera manga larga negra con estampados de calaveras, y chaqueta sin mangas púrpura oscuro y también algunas cadenas en los pantalones; Kuro quien llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, camiseta blanca, sudadera naranja y tenis negros; Kiseki que llevaba puesta una playera negra y encima lleva una chamarra blanca que por lo general nunca se abrochaba, un pantalón negro de mezclilla del cual colgaba una cadena y tiene una pulsera de picos; Len que llevaba puesto un pantalón café claro, una polera blanca con un estampado de bananas con mangas largas color naranja, las cuales llevaba remangadas hasta los codos, zapatillas blancas, audífonos grandes que siempre llevaba alrededor del cuello y un collar con la letra "L" y Alfred que estaba vestido con unos pantalones anchos de mezclilla, polera manga corta roja con un estampado de una hamburguesa y sobre esta una chaqueta negra que llevaba generalmente abierta y zapatillas negras.

GIANLUCA: ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de cantarla?-Pregunto el ojiiazul fingiendo molestia-Llevas todo el camino cantándola.

TU: La letra es pegajosa.-Respondiste con una sonrisa.-¿Verdad, Goenji-kun?

GOENJI: Si, lo es.-Respondió este afirmativamente, por que hasta el la venia cantando.-Vamos, a ti también se te pego la letra. Cantadla.

GIANLUCA: Pues si, también a mi.-Dijo y comenzó a cantarla también.

RYUSAKI: Vaya, vaya, mira a quienes encontramos en el camino.-Dijo y los 3 se giraron a ver.-Si son el delantero de Inazuma Japón, el centrocampista de Italia y la Francesita.

TU: ¿Cómo me dijiste?-Exclamaste enojada, pues no soportabas que te dijeran así.-No te permito que me llames de esa forma.

GOENJI: (TN), calmate.-Dijo poniendo una mano en tu hombro.

LEN: En fin, eso no interesa.-Dijo el rubio calmándolos.-Recuerda que tenemos una orden que cumplir.

GOENJI: ¿Orden?-Pregunto el delantero mientras que Gianluca se ponía a lado de este.-¿Qué orden?

KURO: Venimos por ti.-Dijo señalándote a ti.

TU: ¿A mi?-Dijiste algo preocupada-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

ALFRED: Eres de vital importancia en este asunto.-Contesto el rubio de lentes-Por eso, vendrás con nosotros.

GIANLUCA: Eso no va a pasar.-Dijo y les impidió pasar junto a Goenji donde estabas tu.

KISEKI: ¿Por qué no mejor se ahorran la molestia y nos dejan hacerlo por las buenas?-Exclamo el ojiiazul marino.-Si lo hacen, no les haremos daño alguno.

GOENJI: Eso no pasara.-Dijo velozmente el pelicrema.

KURO: Pues no nos dejan otra opción.-Exclamo y al tomar un balón (¿?) le pego tan fuerte hasta levantar una nube de polvo y con gran rapidez tomarte del brazo y llegar nuevamente a su lugar.

GOENJI: ¿Eh?-Dijo el delantero al ver que no estabas atrás de ellos-¿Dónde esta (TN)?

TU: ¡Chicos!-Gritaste mientras eras sujetada de ambos brazos por Kiseki y Ryusaki.

GIANLUCA: ¡(TN)!-Dijo el centrocampista.

KURO: Les advertimos. Ustedes nunca podrán superarnos.-Exclamo con una sonrisa burlona.-Son realmente patéticos.

ALFRED: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.-Dijo con la misma expresión de Kuro.-Y si no les importa, ella vendrá con nosotros.

GOENJI: No voy a permitirles eso.-Dijo al acercarse con cierto enfado hacia ellos.

KURO: Len, despejadle el camino-Respondió el chico y Len asintió.

LEN: Con gusto.-Dijo y pateo el balón dándole de lleno a Goenji en el estomago.

TU: ¡Goenji-kun!-Exclamaste asustada al ver la escena-¡Soltadme ahora!

KURO: También despejadle el camino a Zanardi.-Exclamo al ver como este también se acercaba de la misma forma.

LEN: 2x1, me parece bien.-Dijo y pateo fuertemente el balón dándole también en el estomago.

TU: ¡Gian! ¡Goenji!-Gritaste desesperada al ver a los dos en el piso.

ALFRED: Que fáciles fueron de acabar.-Dijo el rubio riendo.-Bien, ahora hay que irnos.

KURO: Hai.-Finalizo y un brillo rojo con púrpura cubrió a los 6.

TU: ¡Chicos!-Fue lo único que alcanzaste a decir, pues desapareciste.

En ese momento los chicos se quedaron en especie de Shock te habías ido sin dejar pista alguna. Corrieron hasta la secundaria y al llegar les dijeron a todos lo ocurrido. Afuro al escuchar se quedo también en shock, pues no creía lo que los dos estaban diciendo. Por su parte Susana, Logan y Cristian se miraron preocupados entre si, pues su peor temor se estaba por cumplir. De repente, la pantalla del televisor de la sala, se encendió y en ella apareció Antón, con una sonrisa burlona:

ANTON: Vaya, vaya parece que esta vez no podrán hacer nada.-Dijo con maldad-Equipo Inazuma Japón, Fuego del Sur.

SUSANA: ¿Dónde esta (TN)?-Pregunto la pelivioleta-Dinos Antón.

ANTON: ¿(TN)?, ah ya se a que se refieren-Exclamo el hombre-Veras su amiguita esta en nuestro poder y si la quieren de vuelta, tienen que presentarse al partido de mañana o de lo contrario sufrirá las consecuencias.

TSUNAMI: ¿Cómo estamos seguros que no será un trampa?-Le pregunto el pelirrosa.-¿Cómo lo sabemos?

ANTON: ¿No me creen?-Pregunto con un tono de maldad.-Bien, entonces…¡Len y Miketsu, traedla!

En ese momento se escucho el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose y para el temor de los chicos si era verdad. Miketsu te sujetaba del brazo derecho y Len del Izquierdo, mientras que intentabas deshacerte del agarre. Hiroto apretó los puños bajo la mirada preocupada de Nia y el no fue el único, pues también Afuro, Fidio, Marco y todos los chicos hacían lo mismo.

ANTON: ¿Ahora me creen?-Le pregunto a todos.

TU: ¡Chicos!-Dijiste preocupadamente.-Estaré bien, no se preocupen.

ANTON: Entonces, los esperaremos mañana a las 9::00.-Finalizo y la pantalla se apago.

MIDORIKAWA: Tenemos que ganar ese partido.-Exclamo el moreno a lo que todos asintieron.-Si no lo hacemos, (TN) podría peligrar.

SUSANA: Eso es verdad, Ryuuji.-Respondió la pelivioleta.-Pero Estrella Roja no es cualquier equipo.

TANIA: Ellos no se comparan con los equipos…-Dijo la chica-Con los que jugaron alguna vez en el torneo FF o FFI.

FUBUKI: Eso es verdad, Endo.-Dijo el peliplata dándole la razón a Tania.-Tenemos que planear una estrategia.

KIDO: Si logramos hacerlo, podríamos tener ventaja.-Exclamo el estratega-Y tiempo para rescatarla.

KATIA: Muy cierto, Yutto.-Dijo la chica-Hay que planear una formación que ellos nunca hayan visto. ¿Kazuki, tienes alguna idea?

KAZUKI: Pues tengo varias ideas.-Contesto el chico a lado de su hermana.-Para una formación, pero depende si es defensiva u ofensiva.

HIJIKATA: ¿Y no podrías formar una con las dos formas?-Pregunto y todos asintieron.-Digo, seria una gran idea.

KYOKO: Puede hacerlo, el problema es qué tenemos que intercalar…-Exclamo sentada a lado de Toramaru-A miembros de ambos equipos y saber que sus posiciones serán las correctas.

TOBITAKA: Bueno, eso un gran impedimento.-Dijo el pelimorado cruzado de brazos.

SAKUMA: ¿Qué haremos entonces?-Pregunto el chico de parche-No podemos quedarnos así, toda la tarde.

CLARA: Díganme, ¿Cuál es la mejor estrategia que tienen?-Pregunto a todos.-Así podremos idear alguna, que nos ayude.

TODOS: Pues…-Dijeron al pensar.

Así pasaron toda la noche ideando una estrategia hasta que por fin quedo la mejor que pudieron idear. Eran justo las 11:00 de la noche cuando se acostaron a dormir. Al día siguiente, eran 8:45, solo faltaban 15 minutos y los equipo de Inazuma Japón fusionado con Fuego del sur, pues este ultimo llevaba puesto el de la selección Japonesa. Pasaron los 15 minutos y Estrella Roja hizo su aparición, este equipo llevaba puesto su uniforme que constaba en: camisa negra junto con unos short negros, una estrella roja en el centro de la camisa, calcetas blancas y tenis negros. En la parte de atrás tenia el nombre del integrante y su numero. Los chicos te buscaban con la mirada hasta que por fin dieron contigo; estabas sentada en la banca resguardada por Walter y Miketsu, los cuales intercambiaron una sonrisa maligna.

ENDO: Bien, ya estamos aquí.-Dijo con seriedad, cosa rara en el portero.

ANA: Veo que después de todo, no huyeron.-Exclamo la ojiiazul mientras que en su muñeca la pulsera resplandecía.-Iniciemos el partido.

KAZEMARU: ¿Haruhi?-Susurro el peliazul al ver a la rubia de lentes.

HARUHI: Perdonadme, Kazemaru.-Susurro con la mirada baja.

KAKUMA: ¡Bienvenidos al partido de Inazuma Japón vs. Estrella Roja!-Dijo apareciendo de repente en la banca de Raimon.

LAS CHICAS: ¡Ahhhh!-Gritaron del susto.

LOS CHICOS: ^ ^U

KAKUMA: Gomen, si las asuste pero no quería perderme este partido.-Se disculpo el chico.-¡Bien, basta de parloteos e iniciemos este partido!

CON ESTRELLA ROJA:

ANTON: Bien, ya conocen el plan.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.-Iniciaremos al segundo tiempo.

MIKETSU: Hai, entrenador.-Respondió el ojimorado.

ANTON: Salgan a humillarlos.-Finalizo el entrenador.

TODOS: ¡Hai, Kantoku!-Respondieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones.

TU: Chicos, tengan cuidado.-Susurraste al ver la situación.

CON INAZUMA JAPON:

ENDO: Bien, llego la hora de jugar.-Dijo el portero a todos.-Recuerden que debemos ganar, para salvar a (TN).

TODOS: ¡Hai!-Gritaron en señal de afirmación.

LOGAN: Recuerden, no deben confiarse.-Exclamo el chico seriamente.-No sabemos que truco pueden hacer.

CRISTIAN: Chicas, ante cualquier anomalía…-Indico a las chicas-Saben la señal.

LAS CHICAS: Si, Cristian.-Respondieron Aki, Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka.

ENDO: ¡Bien, ganemos este partido!-Finalizo para que los demás asintieran y se colocaran en sus posiciones.

KAKUMA: Bien, las posiciones en ambos equipo son las siguientes…-Narro Kakuma por el micrófono.

Estrella Roja.

*Portero: Alfred F. Jones.

*Defensas: Haruhi Nakahara, Shaka Saraku, Ryusaki Hatsuhane y Sherry Rain.

*Ofensiva: Kiseki Touma, Len Kagamine y Saito Kawamura.

*Delanteros: Ana Kitomy, Kuro Saeki y Miketsu Kowo.

Inazuma Japón:

-Portero: Satoru Endo.

-Defensas: Nia Oswel, Heigoro Kabeyama, Kyoko Atsuhara y Tobitaka Seiya.

-Ofensiva: Toramaru Utsunomia, Cristian Zidane, Kazemaru Ichirota y Clara Blanc.

-Delanteros: Yutto Kido y Shuuya Goenji.

KAKUMA: ¡Ahora el partido da inicio!-Narro y el silbatazo se escucho en el campo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tamiko: Bien, les dejo con la trama. Descuiden ahora tendré mas tiempo para escribir solo me falta esta semana y un poquito mas de la que viene, para salir de la escuela.

Suzuno: ¿Ya acabaste la tarea?

Tamiko: ¿Eres mi mamá o que?

Suzuno: Yo solo pregunto, no es para que me hables así.

Tamiko: Bueno, les dejamos las siguientes preguntas :

*¿Qué sucederá en el partido?

*¿Cuál será la estrategia de Estrella Roja?

*¿Walter y Miketsu tramaran algo?

*¿Quién era ese hombre misterioso?

*¿Me regalan un review?

Suzuno: Bueno, Tami-chan y yo nos despedimos.

Tamiko: Antes, antes de que se me olvide díganme si las posiciones que puse les agradan es que a mi mente olvidadiza se le olvido pedirles su posición en el campo y aparte técnicas para el partido. Eso era todo.

Los dos: Ahora si, Cuídense mucho y…¡Hasta pronto!


	14. Aviso U

Hola a todos, este no es un capitulo es un aviso para todos los chicos pertenecientes a Estrella Roja. Para el siguiente capitulo necesito de favor sus técnicas ya sean de:

-Defensa

-Para Anotar

-Para Robar el balón.

-Técnicas combinadas

-Técnicas de tres.

Se que debí de haberles pedido esto en un principio pero se me olvido por completo. Bueno eso es todo cuídense mucho.


	15. Chapter 15

Tamiko: Por fin, después de tantos días estoy realizando los capítulos para dar por culminado este fic. Prometo que todos serán espectaculares, por que habrá romance, se descubrirán secretos y…hasta ahí doy información. En fin daré el dis…

_**Fidio: Hola Karina.**_

_**Tamiko: ¿Hola? ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Fidio: ¿No puedo venir a visitarte?**_

_**Tamiko: Claro, por eso no tengo problema. Bueno, ya que estas aquí ¿Das el disclaimer?**_

_**Fidio: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tami-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Los oc`s que aparecen en el equipo de Estrella Roja le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los del Equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de Estrella Roja.**_

_**Tamiko: Arigatou, Fidio-chan. Bien, el capitulo se titula esta vez: "El Partido contra estrella Roja. Primera Parte" Gomen, por mi mala forma de narrar los partidos.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Recordemos los últimos momentos:**_

KAKUMA: Bien, las posiciones en ambos equipo son las siguientes…-Narro Kakuma por el micrófono.

Estrella Roja.

*Portero: Alfred F. Jones.

*Defensas: Haruhi Nakahara, Shaka Saraku, Ryusaki Hatsuhane y Sherry Rain.

*Ofensiva: Kiseki Touma, Len Kagamine y Saito Kawamura.

*Delanteros: Ana Kitomy, Kuro Saeki y Miketsu Kowo.

Inazuma Japón:

-Portero: Satoru Endo.

-Defensas: Nia Oswel, Heigoro Kabeyama, Kyoko Atsuhara y Tobitaka Seiya.

-Ofensiva: Toramaru Utsunomia, Cristian Zidane, Kazemaru Ichirota y Clara Blanc.

-Delanteros: Yutto Kido y Shuuya Goenji.

KAKUMA: ¡Ahora el partido da inicio!-Narro y el silbatazo se escucho en el campo.

_**Ahora continuemos este capitulo:**_

Entonces el partido dio inicio con el saque de salida de Raimon. Increíblemente Estrella Roja no se movió para nada, al contrario abrieron paso a Kido y Goenji, para que avanzaran a la portería. Cuando estuvieron en frente pasaron el balón a Toramaru y este hizo su hissatsu especial:

Toramaru: ¡Ataque del Tigre!-Grito el muchacho al hacer su disparo especial.

Inazuma Japón: ¡Vamos, Toramaru!-Exclamaron todos dándole ánimos.

Tu: Anotara…-Susurraste esperanzada, pero Antón sonrió maléficamente.

Kakuma: ¡Y el disparo se dirige hacia la portería!-Exclamo Kakuma-¡¿Acaso será el primer gol de este partido?

Alfred: ¡Tormenta Oscura!-Dijo y creo una nube negra que se expandió hasta el punto de volverse una tormenta agresiva que quito el poder al balón e hizo que detuviera el balón fácilmente.-¡Vaya que tiro mas patético!

Tu: ¿Qué?-Exclamaste algo confundida sentada en la banca.

Goenji: ¿Qué técnica fue esa?-Dijo impresionado el pelicrema.

Alfred: Sus técnicas, no son tan poderosas.-Exclamo y al escuchar el silbato pateo el balón que iba dirigido a…-¡Sherry!

Kido: ¡Kabeyama! ¡Nia!-Dijo mientras trataban de regresar a tiempo.-¡Cubran a Sherry!

Ambos: ¡Hai!-Dijeron y al momento la cubrieron pero no contaban con que el balón se desviaba hacia a Ale.-¿Qué?

Endou: Era una trampa.-Susurro el portero.

Ana: ¡Bien, prepárate Satoru Endo!-Dijo corriendo hasta que llego la portería-¡Vas a ser superado!

Endou: ¡Eso lo veremos!-Le contesto el portero.

Ana: ¡Paseo de la vía Láctea!-Dijo y pateo el balón; al momento este empezó a brillar y a su paso dejo lo que parecía la vía Láctea.

Endou: ¡Mano Demoníaca!-Grito intentando detener el tiro lo cual pudo hacer con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo.-Que…fuerza.

Ana: Hmp.-Exclamo al girarse y volver a su posición.

EN LA BANCA DE ESTRELLA ROJA.

Tu: ¿Qué están tramando?-Preguntaste bajamente mientras que a tu lado estaban Miketsu y Walter.-Antón.

Antón: Algo que revolucionara la suerte de este equipo-Dijo el hombre sonriendo malévolamente.-Ya lo veras.

Tu: Su plan no funcionara-Exclamaste cruzada de brazos.

Antón: ¿No lo crees?-Exclamo burlón el ojimorado.

Walter: Dejadla, entrenador.-Dijo con una mirada ignorancia-Es su problema.

Antón: Tsk.-Dijo el hombre solamente.

REGRESANDO A LA CANCHA:

Kakuma: ¡El partido se reinicia con el saque de Raimon!-Narro y minutos después sonó el silbato para que Endou lanzara el balón a Cristian.-¡Cristian lleva el balón en su poder!

Cristian: ¡Clara!-Dijo y le dio el pase.-¡Sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

Clara: ¡Tobitaka, Kazemaru!-Dijo corriendo con el balón.-¡Ahora!

Ambos: ¡Hai!-Dijeron y se posicionaron.

Ana: ¡Haruhi, Sherry!-Indico a la rubia de lentes y a la ojigris.-¡Deténganlos!

Haruhi: ¡Red cazadora!-Exclamo la rubia realizando un corte horizontal en el aire y otro mas pero vertical que al unirse formaron una enorme red (Creo que es esa).

Sherry:¡Neblina de Luna!-Dijo la ojigris y al momento apareció una neblina del color de la luna que impedía la visibilidad menos a ella.

Clara: Superémoslas.-Dijo e intentaron pasarlas; lo hicieron con un tanto de dificultad.

Ambas: ¿Cómo?-Se preguntaron mientras que su pulsera brillaba.

Entonces los tres se prepararon y patearon el balón de la misma manera que la veleta de fuego solo que al elevarse, Clara dio una voltereta y al rematarlo se lleno de una luz color dorada y un aura color celeste. Detrás de este poderoso tiro, iba un águila custodiándolo. El nombre de esa nueva técnica creada era "Águila del Atardecer". Alfred para detenerlo se puso en su posición:

Alfred: ¡Cuchilla Asesina!-Dijo y con su mano derecha creo un filo que corto el balón por la mitad.-Ni en el segundo intento…Que decepción.

Kakuma: ¿Pero que le esta pasando al Inazuma Japón?-Narro el "Chico".-En el transcurso de este partido, no ah podido anotar un solo gol.

Alfred: ¡Haruhi!-Exclamo al escuchar el silbatazo y lanzarle el balón a la rubia de lentes.

Haruhi: ¡Ana!-Dijo al haber avanzado rápidamente hasta el campo de Inazuma Japón.-Kazemaru…

Kazemaru: No vas a pasar.-Exclamo al interponerse en su camino.

Haruhi: Hmp, eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo y empezó a hacer movimientos ágiles, al igual que Kazemaru.-Vaya, eres un rival aceptable, Kaze-chan.

Kazemaru: Gra-gracias.-Dijo algo sonrojado, pero con eso perdió el balón.-Rayos.

Kakuma: ¡Y Haruhi se ah quedado con el balón!-Dijo Kakuma.- ¡Han superado la defensa de Kazemaru!

Haruhi: Eso siempre funcionara-Exclamo algo burlona y ubicando a Ale.-¡Ana-san!

Ana: Arigatou Gozamaisu-Dijo al recibirlo y pararse frente a la portería.-Aquí voy, esta vez no podrás pararme.

Endo: Eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo preparándose para detener el tiro.

Kakuma: ¡Y Endo se prepara para detener el disparo!

Ana: ¡Tiro del Rayo!-Exclamo y pateo velozmente el balón.

Endo: Lo…Detendré.-Exclamo al ver que el balón yacía atrás de el. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había entrado a la portería.

Kakuma: ¡Gol! Estrella Roja anota el primer gol de este partido.-Dijo por su micrófono.-Esto le da la ventaja a equipo manejado por el entrenador Antón.

EN LA BANCA DE ESTRELLA ROJA:

Tu: El primer gol y es de…-Susurraste tragando en seco.-Ellos.

Antón: Acostúmbrate-Exclamo el entrenador burlonamente.-No podrán vencernos.

Tu: Eso cree usted.-Replicaste al hombre-Un gol para ellos, no es nada. Ellos se levantaran y los vencerán, por que tienen algo que ustedes no.

Antón: Sigue soñando con eso, (TN).-Dijo al levantarse y reír levemente como un psicópata.-Sigue soñándolo.

EN LA BANCA DE INAZUMA JAPAN:

Haruna: Vaya, anotaron el primer gol.-Dijo la peliazul un poco sorprendida.

Aki: Esto no es nada, chicas.-Exclamo la peliverde sonriendo.-Endo y los demás no se darán por vencidos.

Fuyuka: Cierto, solo deben esforzarse…-Dijo la pelimorada.

Katia: Ujum…-Dijo al asentir con la cabeza y luego mirar el campo.

Tania: ¿También lo pensaste?-Dijo la chica al ver la mirada de preocupación.

Katia: Hai, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.-Finalizo la chica al mirar a Ana.-Debemos vencerlos.

Susana: (Tranquila (TN), debes esperar)-Pensó la chica mirando con determinación el partido.-(Contrólate y ten paciencia)

EN EL CAMPO:

Cristian: No puede ser.-Dijo el chico con frustración.

Clara: Calmate, Zidane.-Dijo la chica poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.-No estas solo.

Kido: Juntos anotaremos y rescataremos a (TN).-Dijo el ojirojo.

Nia: Aparte, recuerda que tenemos un as bajo la manga.-Dijo la ojiverde y el chico alzo la mirada.

Kyoko: La estrategia que creamos…-Exclamo parada a lado de Kido.

Toramaru: Va a servirnos de algo…-Completo parado a lado de Kyoko.

Goenji: Ujum…-Afirmo el pelicrema con la cabeza.

Kazemaru: Esta vez, no dejare que nadie me pase…-Exclamo el peliazul decidido.

Clara: Bien, suficientes promesas…-Dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, cosa que molesto en el fondo a Tsunami.-¿Dejaremos que acaso nos ganen?

Todos: ¡Claro que no!-Gritaron a coro los chicos de Inazuma Japón.

Clara: Cris…¿Me haces los honores?-Pregunto a Cristian.

Cristian:…-El chico se le ilumino de nuevo el rostro y dijo con ánimos.-¡Entonces, ganemos este partido!

Todos: ¡Hai!-Finalizaron y regresaron a sus posiciones.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir nuevamente y los pases entre Estrella Roja no cesaban: Shaka, Ryusaki y Haruhi hacían una cadena de pases; Kiseki, Ana y Kuro también lo hacían y así superaban a Kabeyama, Kyoko, Tobitaka y Nia; Len, Saito y Sherry ignoraban a Miketsu o eso pensaban los demás, ya que Miketsu estaba parado frente a la portería de brazos cruzados. El silbatazo se escucho en todo el campo, dando el final del primer tiempo. El marcador tenia una ventaja para el equipo de Estrella Roja, ya que el resultado quedaba 3-0: 1 gol anotado con la técnica combinada de Sherry y Ryusaki, otro mas con las Cadenas de Andrómeda de Ana, otro mas con fuego extinto y 1 mas con la Lluvia Oscura de Sherry. En la banca de Inazuma Japón:

Katia: Nos llevan una ventaja.-Dijo dándole un bote de agua a Cristian y Kido.-De 3 goles.

Aki: Así es…-Dijo mientras le entregaba a Endo un bote de agua.

Susana: ¿Dónde estas?-Se pregunto así misma la pelivioleta.-Logan…

Afuro: Susi-chan…-Dijo el pelidorado.-¿Crees que ganemos?

Susana: ¿Eh?-Dijo al mirar los ojos del pelidorado.-Claro que si.

Haruna: No debemos perder la esperanza…-Dijo la peliazul junto a Tachimukay, el cual se preparaba.

Tania: Eso es cierto…-Dijo la muchacha a lado de Fubuki.-¿Cierto Kaze…maru?

Fubuki: ¿Y Kazemaru?-Pregunto el peliplata.

Gianluca: Fue a lavarse la cara.-Respondió el ojiiazul.-Esta muy distraído.

Fudo: Es por su novia Haruhi…-Exclamo el chico a lo que todos voltearon.

Clara: Haruhi, no es su novia.-Le replico algo seria.-Aparte, ¿Tu que sabes de eso?

Fudo: Por favor, se le nota a kilómetros.-Dijo y todos se quedaron pensativos.

Kido: Ahora que lo mencionas,-Dijo el ojirojo-Se distrajo al detener a Haruhi.

Hiroto: Eso es verdad.-Afirmo el pelirrojo

Nia: ¿Lo sacaran del juego?-Pregunto preocupada.

Diego: Seria algo conveniente, pero…-Dijo el ojinegro.-Pero a la vez, una desventaja total.

Endo: Alguien debe hablar con el…-Dijo Endou a lo que todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que por primera vez decía algo sabio. (Tamiko: Después de miles de años/ Endou: No exageres -_-)

Kazuki: ¿Pero quien?-Dijo y todos lo miraron a el.-Oh, no…¡Yo no lo haré!

MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LOS BAÑOS:

Kazemaru: Debo concentrarme.-Dijo el ex velocista-No puedo seguir así.

Haruhi: ¿Kazemaru?-Exclamo la rubia saliendo del baño de mujeres.

Kazemaru: Haruhi…-Dijo el peliazul al verla.-Te ves, algo diferente.

Haruhi: Lo notaste.-Exclamo la chica al llegar hasta Kazemaru.-Es producto de un control que tenemos.

Kazemaru: ¿Control?-Pregunto confundido-¿A que te refieres?

Haruhi: A que nuestro propio entrenador nos esta controlando.-Dijo la ojiverde.-Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿Te esta controlando?-Pregunto Indignado y apretando los puños.-No tiene por que hacerles eso y en especial a ti.

Haruhi: Por este brazalete.-Dijo mostrándole la muñeca en la que tenia el brazalete-Yo, es por eso que…

Kazuki: ¿Cómo pude aceptar?-Pregunto con un aura de depresión sobre el.-¡Kazemaru! ¡Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: ¿Eh?-Dijo el chico al girarse a ver quien lo llamaba.-Kazuki…

Haruhi: Te veo luego.-Susurro sonriéndole y saliendo sin que se percatara.

Kazuki: Te estaba buscando…-Dijo el chico al llegar con el peliazul.-Debemos regresar, el partido ya casi vuelve a iniciar.

Kazemaru: Pero estaba hablando con Haruhi-Dijo para girarse y ver que no estaba.

Kazuki: Pero ella no esta ahí.-Le respondió Kazuki.-Ven, es mejor regresar.

Kazemaru: Pero…ella estaba ahí.-Exclamo mientras era jalado por Kazuki.

Cuando regresaron de nuevo a la banca, el silbato volvió a sonar para poder iniciar el segundo tiempo pero ahora había algo diferente; Ya no estabas en la banca y el equipo estaba equipado de una forma diferente: Tenían ahora una camisa color roja; en la parte del cuello, mangas y parte inferior tenia color negro; El short era rojo con negro en la parte de abajo y tenían puestas calcetas grises. Pero esto no fue lo único que sorprendió a todos, lo que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos era que el capitán del equipo era…Walter.

Susana: Oh…-Dijo la pelivioleta-O.o

Cristian: Por…-Exclamo el chico de ojos negros.-O.o

Logan: Dios…-Dijo el chico de ojos café oscuro.-O.o

Tania: Estamos acabados.-Susurro la castaña.

Kakuma: ¡Miren esto, hay nuevas formaciones en ambos equipos!-Narro el chico de lentes.-¡Y un nuevo capitán en el equipo Estrella Roja!

Estrella Roja:

Portero: Alfred F. Jones.

Defensas: Ana Kitomy, Kuro Saeki y Saito Kawamura.

Ofensiva: Sherry Rain, Haruhi Nakahara, Shaka Saraku y Len Kagamine.

Delanteros: Walter Sullivan, Miketsu Kowo y Kiseki Touma.

Inazuma Japón:

Portero: Yuuki Tachimukay.

Defensas: Logan Holders, Satoru Endo, Shiro Fubuki y Katia Bonnet.

Ofensiva: Susana Miller, Afuro Terumi y Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Delanteros: Gianluca Zanardi, Cristian Zidane y Hiroto Kiyama.

Antón: ¡¿Qué es esto?-Dijo el hombre sin creérselo.

Walter: Si quieren salvar a su amiguita…deberán vencernos-Completo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.-¡Vamos Inazuma Japón, enfréntense al equipo mas fuerte del mundo! ¡Al equipo de " Gamma"!

Inazuma: ¡¿El equipo de Gamma?-Gritaron todos los chicos.

Antón: ¿Qué es esto? Walter-Pregunto el entrenador y llegaron dos hombres que lo sujetaron, mientras que Miketsu sonreía maléficamente.-Soltadme.

Walter: No puedo hacerlo, Antón.-Dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

Miketsu: Usted, ya no sirve aquí.-Exclamo de brazos cruzados y con un tono arrogante.-Por lo tanto, nuestro jefe ah ordenado que sea removido de su cargo.

Antón: Eso no es verdad.-Exclamo mientras se lo llevaban.-¡Walter, me haz traicionado!

Miketsu: Escuchadme ahora…-Ordeno a el equipo-¡Desde ahora harán lo que nosotros les digamos!

Walter: Primero que nada, le daremos una paliza…-Exclamo el rubio.-A este equipo de cuarta.

Kuro: Esperad un momento…-Exclamo el ojiavellana.-Es verdad que queremos acabarlos, mas no de la forma que tu planeas.

Walter: Pues que lastima…-Dijo el rubio respondiéndole-Por que si no estas de acuerdo, acabaras como (TN).

Goenji: ¡Que le hicieron!-Exclamo el pelicrema frunciendo el ceño.

Miketsu: Digamos que ella se mostró inconforme…-Exclamo el ojimorado.-Y tuvimos que enviarla a un lugar especial.

En ese momento apareció una pantalla (¿?) a mitad del campo, en donde se transmitía una imagen desde el monte fujii. Ahí estabas tu encerrada en una jaula la cual amenazaba con caerse:

Tu: ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-Gritaste asustada-¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Hermano! ¡Goenji! ¡Gianluca! ¡Chicos!

Kageyama: Nadie te ayudara.-Dijo escalofriantemente.

EN EL CAMPO:

Inazuma Japón: ¡Kageyama!-Gritaron todos.

Afuro: ¡Hermana!-Grito el pelidorado, para girarse después al ojimorado y al rubio.-¡Dejadla libre, ahora!

Walter: Deben ganar.-Respondió el rubio.-O de lo contrario…

Miketsu: Ella va a caer al precipicio.-Dijo para reír malévolamente.

Ambos chicos reían al ver la reacción de todos los del equipo de Inazuma Japón, pero sus compañeros de equipo ahora se preguntaban en que lió se habían metido. El segundo tiempo había iniciado con el silbatazo, pero también había iniciado, la lucha final…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tamiko: ¡Por fin! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo termine!

Fidio: Tardaste pero lo hiciste. ¿Harás tu encuesta?

Tamiko: Creo que por hoy, no. Por que ya me están quitando de la computadora. Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado.

Los 2: ¡Cuídense mucho y hasta la proxima!


	16. Chapter 16

Tamiko: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero muy bien. Bien, aquí les traigo uno de los capítulos de final de la primera temporada de mi fic. Quizás se pregunten, ¿Ah dicho final de la primera temporada? Pues si, lo eh dicho por una posible razón, pero se los informare al final. Ahora vamos a comenzar este capitulo. Hiroto-kun, el disclaimer por favor.

_Hiroto: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tami-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Los oc`s que aparecen en el equipo de Estrella Roja le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los del Equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de Estrella Roja._

**Tamiko: Bien, el capitulo de hoy se titula: _: "__El Partido contra estrella Roja. Segunda parte"__ Gomen de nueva cuenta, por mi mala forma de narrar los partidos._**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Primero recapitulemos un poco del capitulo anterior:**_

_Kakuma: ¡Miren esto, hay nuevas formaciones en ambos equipos!-Narro el chico de lentes.-¡Y un nuevo capitán en el equipo Estrella Roja!_

_Estrella Roja:_

_Portero: Alfred F. Jones._

_Defensas: Ana Kitomy, Kuro Saeki y Saito Kawamura._

_Ofensiva: Sherry Rain, Haruhi Nakahara, Shaka Saraku y Len Kagamine._

_Delanteros: Walter Sullivan, Miketsu Kowo y Kiseki Touma._

_Inazuma Japón:_

_Portero: Yuuki Tachimukay._

_Defensas: Logan Holders, Satoru Endo, Shiro Fubuki y Katia Bonnet._

_Ofensiva: Susana Miller, Afuro Terumi y Midorikawa Ryuuji._

_Delanteros: Gianluca Zanardi, Cristian Zidane y Hiroto Kiyama._

_Antón: ¡¿Qué es esto?-Dijo el hombre sin creérselo._

_Walter: Si quieren salvar a su amiguita…deberán vencernos-Completo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.-¡Vamos Inazuma Japón, enfréntense al equipo mas fuerte del mundo! ¡Al equipo de " Gamma"!_

_Inazuma: ¡¿El equipo de Gamma?-Gritaron todos los chicos._

_Antón: ¿Qué es esto? Walter-Pregunto el entrenador y llegaron dos hombres que lo sujetaron, mientras que Miketsu sonreía maléficamente.-Soltadme._

_Walter: No puedo hacerlo, Antón.-Dijo sonriendo altaneramente._

_Miketsu: Usted, ya no sirve aquí.-Exclamo de brazos cruzados y con un tono arrogante.-Por lo tanto, nuestro jefe ah ordenado que sea removido de su cargo._

_Antón: Eso no es verdad.-Exclamo mientras se lo llevaban.-¡Walter, me haz traicionado!_

_Miketsu: Escuchadme ahora…-Ordeno a el equipo-¡Desde ahora harán lo que nosotros les digamos! _

_Walter: Primero que nada, le daremos una paliza…-Exclamo el rubio.-A este equipo de cuarta._

_Kuro: Esperad un momento…-Exclamo el ojiavellana.-Es verdad que queremos acabarlos, mas no de la forma que tu planeas._

_Walter: Pues que lastima…-Dijo el rubio respondiéndole-Por que si no estas de acuerdo, acabaras como (TN)._

_Goenji: ¡Que le hicieron!-Exclamo el pelicrema frunciendo el ceño._

_Miketsu: Digamos que ella se mostró inconforme…-Exclamo el ojimorado.-Y tuvimos que enviarla a un lugar especial._

_En ese momento apareció una pantalla (¿?) a mitad del campo, en donde se transmitía una imagen desde el monte fujii. Ahí estabas tu encerrada en una jaula la cual amenazaba con caerse:_

_Tu: ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-Gritaste asustada-¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Hermano! ¡Goenji! ¡Gianluca! ¡Chicos!_

_Kageyama: Nadie te ayudara.-Dijo escalofriantemente._

_EN EL CAMPO: _

_Inazuma Japón: ¡Kageyama!-Gritaron todos._

_Afuro: ¡Hermana!-Grito el pelidorado, para girarse después al ojimorado y al rubio.-¡Dejadla libre, ahora!_

_Walter: Deben ganar.-Respondió el rubio.-O de lo contrario…_

_Miketsu: Ella va a caer al precipicio.-Dijo para reír malévolamente._

_Ambos chicos reían al ver la reacción de todos los del equipo de Inazuma Japón, pero sus compañeros de equipo ahora se preguntaban en que lió se habían metido. El segundo tiempo había iniciado con el silbatazo, pero también había iniciado, la lucha final…_

Bien, ahora continuemos con el capitulo:

El balón estaba en el poder de Estrella Roja y todo Inazuma Japón ponía de su parte para quitarles el balón, pero era imposible. Aun sin el poder de aquel brazalete, seguían siendo muy ágiles y habilidosos. Ahora Walter llevaba de nueva cuenta el balón y antes de que pudiera avanzar, Logan y Katia se pusieron en frente de el:

Walter:Oh vamos…-Dijo el chico moviéndose ágilmente, para deshacerse de Katia.-¿Hasta cuando comprenderán que no son rivales para mi?

Katia: ¿Y tu hasta cuando que nunca nos rendiremos?-Contesto Katia a Walter.-Salvaremos a (TN), aunque tengamos que lastimarnos para eso.

Walter: Pues déjame ayudarte con eso…-Exclamo para empujar a Katia y que esta cayera sentada.

Katia: No puede ser.-Dijo levantándose y con una expresión seria.

Logan: Quizás superes a Katia, pero no a mi.-Exclamo Logan tras hacer una barrida para quitarle el balón y que esto le resultara.-¡Hiroto!

Hiroto: Lo tengo.-Dijo al recibirlo y avanzar hasta la portería.

Kakuma: ¡Hiroto tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería!-Dijo por el micrófono.-¡Pero tal parece que Ana no se lo permitirá!

Ana: ¡Teclas Doradas!-Exclamo y aparecieron detrás de ella unas teclas de piano doradas y muy fuertes.-Intenta cruzar si puedes.

Hiroto: Caíste en la trampa. ¡Afuro!-Dijo y pateo el balón hacia el nombrado, el cual lo recibió y corrió hasta la portería.

Ana: Imposible…-Exclamo la ojiiazul.

Kakuma: ¡Han pasado la defensa de Ana y ahora Afuro se dirige a la portería!-Exclamo y las chicas se pararon de la banca-¡Acaso anotara!

Afuro: ¡Alas Celestiales!-Dijo haciendo su técnica especial.

Alfred: ¡Tormenta Oscura!-Grito y creo una nube de color negro que se expandió volviéndose una tormenta agresiva con la cual le fue quitando toda la potencia al balón, o eso creía.-Que esta sucediendo.

Gianluca: Son mas poderosas que antes.-Exclamo el pelinegro con algo de sorpresa.

Midorikawa: Quizás el deseo de salvar a su hermana…-Dijo el moreno con un poco de sorpresa.-Aumento su fuerza.

Susana: Afuro-kun…-Susurro la pelivioleta tras parpadear un par de veces.

Alfred: Es…mas…fuerte.-Exclamo y el tiro de Afuro, entro en la portería.

Kakuma: ¡Gol!-Grito emocionado.-¡Inazuma Japón anota su primer gol, a los primeros minutos del partido!

EN LA BANCA:

Las chicas: ¡Lo hicieron!-Gritaron sonrientes.

Kazuki: Por fin, ¿No? Kyo…ko-Susurro el chico viendo a la chica, celebrar con Toramaru.-Ok. Yo no vi nada, yo no vi nada. ^ ^

EN EL MONTE FUJI:

Tu: Bien, el primer gol…-Dijiste viendo el partido por tu cel. y la jaula comenzó a moverse, cosa que hizo que te asustaras.-Awwwww, cada vez mas, me esta dando miedo, estar aquí.

Kageyama: ¿Disfrutas de tu estadía?-Pregunto burlón y tu frunciste el ceño.-Por fin, Endo estará acabado.

Tu: ¡Usted se equivoca!-Le gritaste seriamente-¡Con compañeros como los míos y su espíritu de lucha, el acabado va a ser otro!

Kageyama: Eso crees, ¿Eh?-Dijo el hombre escalofriantemente.

Tu: Si, yo confío mucho en ellos.-Le respondiste al hombre-Y vera que en cuanto salga de aquí, a usted le va ir mal. ¿Usted cree que soy tonta, como para no saber las amenazas que le hizo a mi Onni-chan?

Kageyama: Así que ya te contó…-Dijo el hombre, para finalmente reírse como maniático.

Tu: Nota adicional…Mandarlo a un psiquiatra, en Taiwán.-Susurraste para volver tu vista al celular, por el cual estabas viendo el partido.

DE REGRESO AL PARTIDO:

Endo: ¡Bien hecho, Aphrodi!-Grito el castaño con su típica sonrisa.

Afuro: Por fin, tenemos un gol.-Dijo el pelidorado al regresar a su posición.

Susana: Bien hecho, Afuro-kun.-Exclamo la pelivioleta, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Afuro: Eh, Gra-gracias Susi-Exclamo algo sonrojado.-Bueno, ahora sigamos. Esto aun no ah terminado.

Inazuma Japón: ¡Hai!-Contestaron y se posicionaron de nueva cuenta.

Miketsu: ¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-Le pregunto a Ana con cierto enojo.-Los dejaste pasar.

Ana: Y eso que…-Respondió la ojiiazul-Tenemos ventaja por 4 goles aun. No importa y aparte, ¿Quién te dio el derecho de gritarme?

Walter: Dejen de pelearse.-Dijo el chico, para intervenir en la pelea que se formaba.-Debemos concentrarnos en que ellos no anoten y nada mas.

Ana: De acuerdo…-Dijo para retirarse a su posición.

Miketsu: Tsk.-Exclamo también retirándose a su posición.

El partido se reanudo, y esta vez el marcador dio un gran giro en el transcurso Inazuma Japón, logro anotar 4 goles mas: 1 con el Snow Angel de Fubuki; 1 con la Navaja Meteoro de Hiroto; otro mas con "Fénix de Hielo" de Gianluca, Midorikawa y Endo; y 1 mas con la Flor Imperial de Katia y Susana. Ahora el marcador estaba 5-5, empatados ambos equipos. Solo restaban 10 minutos y todos estaban al limite:

Katia: Ya…no…puedo-Dijo agitadamente.

Hiroto: Estamos, al limite.-Dijo el pelirrojo agotado.

Miketsu: Bien, ya están al limite.-Exclamo sonriendo maléficamente.

Walter: Pues de nada, servirá alegrarte.-Exclamo el rubio señalando a los jugadores de Gamma-También, ellos están a su limite.

Kakuma: ¡Solo restan 7 minutos, para dar fin a este encuentro!-Narro el chico de lentes.-¡Ambos equipos empatados y al limite, ¿acaso nadie ganara?

Logan: Eso no, vamos a ganar.-Exclamo al pararse-Ya es hora, Cristian y Susana.

Susana: De acuerdo, Logan.-Dijo para luego mirar a Cristian.

Cristian: Esto lo haremos, por (TN).-Exclamo el chico y los otros dos asintieron.

En eso, un fuerte viento inundo a los tres y un aura morada se desprendió de ellos. Al ver esto, los ojos de los equipos Gamma e Inazuma Japón se abrieron de golpe, no creían lo que veían ante sus ojos:

Logan: ¡Dios de la guerra, Ares!-Exclamo y detrás de el apareció a lo que mas tarde, en 10 años se le llamaría avatar.

Susana: ¡Diosa egipcia del cielo, Nut!-Exclamo y detrás de ella apareció su personificación.

Cristian: ¡Dios celta de los océanos y mares, Lyr!-Dijo y detrás de el, también apareció su personificación.

Inazuma Japón: Oh por dios.-Exclamaron impresionados -O.o

EN EL MONTE FUJI:

Kageyama: ¿Qué?-Exclamo entre emocionado y enfadado.-¿Qué es eso?

Tu: Se lo dije, con compañeros como los míos…No se juega de cualquier forma.-Dijiste con una sonrisa burlona ahora.-(_Sabia que su avatar, saldría a flote)_

Kageyama: Esto es imposible…-Dijo el hombre, al ver que sus planes se arruinaban.

Tu: Ya no…-Dijiste y al girarte, viste al detective Onigawara.-Detective…

Detective: Shhh…espera a la señal.-Exclamo y tu solo asentiste.

DE REGRESO AL PARTIDO:

Miketsu: ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto el chico impresionado.

Walter: Son avatars.-Dijo con mucha sabiduría.-Debí suponerlo…

Kakuma: ¡¿Pero, que es esto? ¡Logan, Susana y Cristian tienen personificaciones!-Dijo Kakuma bajo las miradas de sorpresa, emoción de todos los presentes.-¡Y ahora se dirigen a la portería, tras pasar velozmente la defensa de Gamma!

Logan: ¡Lanza divina de fuego!-Dijo al patear el balón y realizar su hissatsu con toda su fuerza.-¡Susana!

Susana: ¡Cielo de la perdición!-Exclamo y el balón se lleno de un aura mas grande de poder.-¡Cristian, haz el tiro definitivo!

Cristian: ¡Mega ciclón destructivo!-Exclamo y al juntarse la energía de los tres tiros un gran aura cubrió al balón.

Kakuma: ¡Miren ese tiro! ¡Se dirige con mucha fuerza y potencia a la portería de Gamma!-Dijo entre miedo y sorpresa.

Miketsu: ¡Detenlo, Alfred!-Le indico el ojimorado.

Haruhi: ¡No, Alfred!-Le grito la rubia de lentes asustada-¡Hazte a un lado, rápido!

Alfred: ¡Puño vengativo!-Exclamo, pues no tuvo tiempo de quitarse, y con todas lo que pudo y tuvo intento cargar bastante energía en su puño, y librarla para golpear el balón y que este fuese lanzado al otro lado del campo.-Es demasiado fuerte.

Haruhi: ¡Alfred!-Dijo la chica mas preocupada que nadie en el mundo.

Alfred: ¡No…puedo…detenerlo!-Exclamo y finalmente el tiro lo venció.

Kakuma: ¡Gol! ¡Inazuma Japón anota el gol final!-Exclamo Kakuma y en todo el campo se escucho el silbatazo que indicaba el final del partido.-¡Y el partido finaliza! ¡Inazuma Japón resulta ser el vencedor de este partido!

Inazuma Japón: ¡Lo…Hicimos!-Gritaron todos de alegría y felicidad.

Logan: Que…cansado.-Exclamo al esfumarse su personificación y caer hincado.

Susana: Ni, lo…digas.-Dijo la pelivioleta al esfumarse también su avatar y caer hincada.

Cristian: Pero…logramos nuestro objetivo.-Finalizo el chico al desaparecer su avatar y caer hincado por el cansancio.

Afuro: ¡Susana!-Grito el pelidorado para ir a ayudarla.-Eso fue genial.

Endo: ¡Logan!-Dijo el portero para ir a ayudarlo también, junto a los demás.

Fuyuka: ¡Eso fue impresionante, Cristian!-Exclamo al llegar a el y ayudarlo.

Haruhi: ¡Alfred!-Dijo la rubia al correr hasta el, junto con Kazemaru.-¿Estas bien?

Alfred: Descuida, no fue nada.-Exclamo despreocupadamente el chico.

Kazemaru: Eres un excelente portero, Alfred.-Dijo ayudando a pararse al rubio de lentes.

Alfred: Gracias Kazemaru.-Exclamo para luego mirar a Haruhi.

EN EL MONTE FUJI:

Kageyama: ¡Mis planes se arruinaron!-Exclamo el hombre furioso.

Detective: Kageyama quedas arrestado.-Dijo con las esposas en la mano y este se giro a verlo.-Por amenazas a un menor y secuestro.

Tu: Se lo dije…-Exclamaste al salir de la jaula, con ayuda de los policías.

Kageyama:…-Solo sonrió y los policías lo esposaron.

Detective: Llevenselo.-Dijo y los policías se lo llevaron.-¿Te encuentras bien?

Tu: Si, no se preocupe.-Exclamaste con una sonrisa.-Ahora, ¿Me podría llevar con mis amigos?

Detective: Claro.-Exclamo y ambos caminaron hasta su auto.

El detective conducio entonces hasta la Sec. Raimon y al llegar, te acompaño hasta el campo. Cuando llegaron, Inazuma Japón se encontraba celebrando su victoria, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando estabas detrás de ellos con el detective Onigawara:

Detective: Muchachos, aquí hay alguien que deben ver…-Exclamo y todos se giraron, para quedarse en una especie de shock.

Tu: Hola amigos…-Dijiste sonriendo.

Afuro: ¿Hermana? Hermana estas bien…-Dijo acto seguido te abrazo fuertemente-Pensé que te perdería.

Tu: Ni lo pienses.-Exclamaste correspondiéndole a tu hermano.

Inazuma Japón: Que bueno que estas bien…-Dijeron al abrazarte, aunque lo estuviera haciendo tu hermano.

Tu: Chicos, tranquilos…-Dijiste sonriendo y con una risa leve.-Me van a tirar.

Aki: ¿Pero como escapaste?-Pregunto cuando todos los demás te soltaron.

Tu: Con la ayuda del Detective…-Respondiste.

Detective: Mientras Kageyama estaba distraído, sacamos a (TN) de esa jaula.-Explico el detective con su mano en tu hombro izquierdo.-Pero ya no será problema, pues lo hemos arrestado y pasara mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

Goenji: Me alegra saber que estés bien…-Dijo el pelicrema y te sonrojaste un poco, cosa que Gianluca noto.

Miketsu: Perdimos…-Susurro al ver a Inazuma Japón.

Walter: Esto era inevitable.-Exclamo el rubio algo decepcionado.

Logan: Pero se esforzaron…-Dijo el chico y Walter junto a Miketsu alzaron la mirada.

Endo: Y eso es lo que cuenta.-Completo Endo con su típica sonrisa.

Tu: Ustedes tiene un gran potencial…-Dijiste a ambos muchachos.-No lo desperdicien de esta manera.

Walter: Tienen razón…-Exclamo el rubio-Pero todo esto lo hicimos por nuestros sueños.

Saito: Así es…la razón por lo que yo hice esto fue…-Explico el chico de pelo alborotado y castaño.-Porque Kageyama me prometió el dinero suficiente para la operación de mi hermanita menor. Ella tiene 5 años y sufre del corazón, por lo que necesitaba esa operación. Pero ahora no tengo nada.

Nia: Espera, Saito…-Dijo la ojiverde captando la atención del chico.-Mi padre es doctor. Yo, bueno podrías acompañarnos a Francia junto con tu hermana y ella podría recibir esa operación, sin ningún costo.

Saito: ¿Enserio?-Pregunto y la chica asintió.-Gracias Nia, te lo agradezco en verdad.

Miketsu: Tsk. Vaya equipo.-Exclamo el chico y se fue de ahí.

Haruhi: Bien, pues parece que todo acabo al fin.-Dijo la chica de lentes.-Ahora podremos cumplir nuestro sueños, sin que nadie no los impida.

Alfred: Hai…-Dijo y tras formar una sonrisa algo divertida, empujo a Mattehew contra Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Cuidado, Haruhi.-Exclamo al atraparla y quedar frente a frente con ella.-Oye, no me había fijado pero…tienes unos lindos ojos verdes.

Haruhi: A-Arigatou Kaze-chan.-Dijo sonrojada.

Nia: Parece que Haruhi se convertirá muy pronto….-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.-En la novia de Kazemaru.

Hiroto: Y tu en la mía, Nia.-Exclamo y la chica se giro a verlo sorprendida.-Ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo, me gustas en realidad. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Nia: ¡Si, si quiero!-Grito y se lanzo a abrazarlo, mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

Aki: Rika tenia razón…-Exclamo la peliverde con sorpresa.-Esos dos terminarían siendo novios.

Tu: Bueno, eso ya se venir desde hace tiempo.-Contestaste con risa leve-Oh, oh.

Afuro: ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el pelidorado.

Tu: Con todo esto, se me olvido que…-Dijiste algo triste-Las vacaciones terminan pasado mañana.

Susana: Cierto, ni yo me acordaba.-Exclamo la pelivioleta.-¿L diremos hoy?

Tu: No, mejor mañana.-Respondiste al ver lo contentos que estaban, conversando con os ahora ex miembros de Estrella Roja.

Endo: Oigan que les parece si mañana, ¿Jugamos todos juntos un partido?-Pregunto el chico y todos se miraron dudosos.

Todos: ¡Claro!-Gritaron afirmativamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tamiko: Bien , aquí esta la segunda parte terminada. Me sorprende que la acabe en un día, precisamente hoy, empecé desde las 3:00 PM. y termine ahorita que son las 7:16 PM. Bien ahora les explicare lo que prometí. Como verán, escribí arriba que seria el final de la primera temporada y dije eso, por la razón de que planeo, si me va bien con el final de esta temporada y recibo por lo meno reviews, se hará una segunda temporada. Bueno, me despido de ustedes, ya que hoy no planeo hacer encuestas. Pero si me quieren hacer preguntas sobre el fic, con gusto las atiendo. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y ¡Hasta la proxima!


	17. Chapter 17

Tamiko: Hola a todos, espero que me disculpen por haberme tardado con este capitulo final de mi fic. Es que me cortaron el Internet, luego mi computadora esta comenzando a fallar, tenia programado un capitulo especial que ya no realice y que la verdad se lo debo a Gaby y Andrea al igual que a todos ustedes, aparte las ocupaciones que tengo por las tardes no me ayudan mucho que digamos. Gomen, Gomen a todos enserio lo siento mucho. Bien ahora que los eh aburrido, les presentare este capitulo final…Hiro-chan, el disclaimer

Hiroto_ : Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Tami-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Los oc`s que aparecen en el equipo de Estrella Roja le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los del Equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de Estrella Roja._

**Tamiko: Ahora sin mas preámbulos les presentamos este capitulo llamado "_La Despedida: Nunca te olvidare" _**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Era una soleada mañana en la Ciudad de Inazuma, precisamente hoy el equipo de Fuego del Sur regresaría a Francia, tras haber jugado y derrotado a Estrella Roja y pues la vacaciones habían dado fin. En la casa de Afuro ya se encontraban empacando, menos tu ya que lo habías hecho desde antes que todos. Al bajar a la sala, te encontraste a Afuro el cual se encontraba platicando con Susana:

Afuro: ¿Tienen que irse hoy?-Pregunto el pelidorado a la chica.

Susana: Lamentablemente, si.-Respondió sonriendo levemente.-Entiendo que no quieres que nos vayamos, pero también tenemos colegio y las clases inician el lunes. Tenemos hoy domingo para irnos y llegar mas o menos a las 3:00 si tomamos el vuelo de 8:40 de la mañana.

Afuro: Si, te entiendo…-Exclamo el chico sonriendo.

Después de terminar de empacar, se dirigieron al Raimon para poder despedirse de los chicos de Inazuma Japón y los ex miembros de Estrella Roja. Al llegar, todos se extrañaron de verlos con maletas, pues no les habían dicho aun. Cuando les explicaron el motivo, solo atinaron a decir:

Todos: ¿Ya se van?-Preguntaron tristemente.

Tu: Lamentablemente si…-Respondiste a todos.-El momento de nuestro regreso llego.

Nia: Después de todo, cumplimos nuestro objetivo.-Dijo la ojiverde sonriéndoles.

Tania: Que era protegerlos y derrotar a Estrella Roja.-Exclamo la chica.

Katia: Ahora cada uno de nosotros regresara a Francia.-Explico a los demás.-Y también a su escuela.

Kido: ¿No van todos a la misma escuela?-Pregunto el estratega.

Diego: No, vamos en diferentes escuelas.-Respondió el pelinegro.

Kazuki: Los únicos que si van a la misma secundaria son…-Exclamo el chico-Son Susana, (TN) y Logan.

Cristian: Yo junto con Tania vamos en otra.-Dijo el peligris.

Clara: Al igual que Diego y yo.-Exclamo la muchacha, mientras Diego se limito a asentir.

Kyoko: Para no complicárselos mas…-Dijo junto a Kazuki.-¿Recuerdan la época del Instituto Alíen?

Endo: Hai, pero…-Exclamo el castaño.-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ustedes?

Tu: Lo que Kyoko quiere darte a entender es…-Exclamaste tras dar un suspiro.-Que todo es igual a lo que ustedes hicieron. Hitomiko-san recluto a varios jugadores de diferentes escuelas, para ayudar a vencer al Instituto Alíen. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Susana: Reclutamos a jugadores de 6 escuelas diferentes.-Dijo la pelivioleta.-Para ayudarnos y ahora que regresemos, volveremos a nuestras escuelas de procedencia.

Gianluca: Ya comprendo…-Dijo el pelinegro.

Nia: Por cierto, Fidio...-Exclamo la ojiverde, captando la atención del mencionado.-¿Ustedes cuando regresaran a clases?

Fidio: Nosotros nos iremos hoy, también.-Respondió sonriendo.-Pues iniciamos las clases, el lunes …

Diego: Entiendo…-Dijo el pelinegro.-¿Pero y sus maletas?

Marco: Están ahí.-Exclamo señalando la banca.

Ana: ¿Y vendrán de nuevo?-Pregunto la ojiiazul vestida con una blusa blanca con el estampado de una mariposa en un color añil; una falda morada con puntitos chicos también de un color añil y una raya del mismo color; por ultimo unos zapatos blancos.-Susana…

Susana: Pues, la verdad no lo creo.-Respondió pensativa.

Kiseki: Por…-Exclamo el ojiiazul marino vestido con una playera color negra y una chamarra blanca sin abrochar; un pantalón de mezclilla negra del cual colgaba una cadena y una pulsera de picos.

Clara: Es algo fácil…Kiseki.-Respondió con una sonrisa leve.-Algunos de nosotros ya vamos en tercer grado y estamos por terminar la secundaria…

Sherry: Como es el caso de…-Exclamo la ojigris vestida con una blusa negra de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas sandalias negras.

Tu: Diego, Clara, Kazuki y Susana-Dijiste mientras que los demás los

miraban tristes- Ellos ya están en tercero mientras que Nia, yo, Tania, Cris , Logan y todos los demás somos de segundo.

Kuro: ¿Y que hay de Katia?-Pregunto el ojiavellana vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camiseta blanca, una sudadera naranja y tenis negros.

Nia: Bueno, a excepción de Katia…-Exclamo la chica.-Ella apenas ingresara al primer grado de Secundaria.

Alfred: Yo creía que solo habían reclutado a chicos y chicas de secundaria.-Dijo el chico de lentes vestido con unos pantalones anchos de mezclilla; una polera de manga corta color roja con el estampado de una hamburguesa; sobre ella tenia una chaqueta negra, la cual llevaba abierta y por ultimo unos zapatos negros.

Cristian: No, te equivocas.-Dijo el peligris.-También reclutamos a chicos de primaria, aunque la única que si se animo fue ella.

Katia: Hai, ninguno mas quiso. Aparte me llamo mucho la atención.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ryusaki: ¿Y cuando los veremos de nuevo?-Pregunto el ojicarmin vestido con unos pantalones negros de los cuales colgaban algunas cadenas; una polera de manga larga color negra con estampado de calaveras y una chaqueta sin mangas de un color púrpura oscuro.

Clara: No sabríamos decirte con certeza, pero quizás sea pronto.-Respondió la chica.-Bueno chicos, debemos despedirnos ahora.

Fuego del Sur: Si.-Finalizaron y comenzaron a despedirse.

Fue así como todos comenzaron a despedirse de Fuego del Sur y Fidio. Tsunami estaba algo decepcionado en ese momento, pues había tenido todas las vacaciones para poder declararse a Clara y ahora que estaba decidido a decírselo ella partiría; Fubuki también se encontraba en esa situación, pero sabia que Tania debía regresar con su familia y no podía apartarla de ello solo por tenerla a su lado; Nia y Hiroto por su parte solo se limitaron a sonreírse, pues sabían que se volverían a encontrar tarde o temprano; Así cuando por fin te acercaste a Goenji y Gianluca les dijiste:

Tu: Bueno, chicos quiero decirles que su actuación en estas vacaciones me agrado.-Dijiste y los chicos se mostraron confundidos-¿Creen que no me di cuenta?

Goenji: Eh, no se de que hablas.-Dijo el pelicrema disimulando.

Tu: Chicos, desde un principio sabia que ustedes no se llevarían bien.-Explicaste sabiamente.-También supe que para que yo les volviese a hablar, fingirían que se llevaban bien cuando en realidad ustedes se odiaban mutuamente.

Gianluca: Bueno, si tienes razón.-Dijo el ojiiazul rendido.

Tu: No tenían por que hacerlo.-Exclamaste con una sonrisa.-Me agradan por como son y no por lo que aparentan. Vamos, ya pueden dejar de fingir…

Goenji: (TN)…-Susurro sonriendo.-Lo haremos.

Tu: En fin, espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a encontrar. Pero mientras eso sucede…-Dijiste y te acercaste a ambos chicos, para besarlos en la mejilla.-Hasta pronto chicos.

Ambos: Hasta Pronto…-Dijeron tras dar un suspiro y mirar como te ibas.

Al terminar de despedirse, todos quisieron acompañarlos al aeropuerto y desearles lo mejor. Cuando por fin llegaron, Saito ya estaba ahí con su hermana menor y con sus maletas. La voz del encargado de dar a conocer los vuelos que salían, se escucho por todo el lugar:

"Señores pasajeros…El vuelo 234 con Destino a Francia, Paris esta a punto de despegar. Favor de abordar el avión"

CONTIGO Y AFURO:

Tu: Bien, ese es nuestro vuelo.-Exclamaste para girarte hacia tu hermano.-Onni-chan cuídate mucho, por favor y pon mucho empeño en tus estudios.

Afuro: Lo prometo, Omoto-chan.-Dijo revolviendo un poco tu pelo.

CON ENDO Y AKI:

Endo: No se supone que…-Exclamo Endo mirando la escena-¿Ese comentario seria mas para ella? Es la menor, por lo tanto seria lo correcto.

Aki: Cada quien, tiene sus maneras Endo.-Dijo la peliverde al castaño.

Nia: Por cierto muchachos, esfuércense en los torneos.-Exclamo la ojiverde.-Por que les servirá de mucho…

Cristian: Nia…no les digas aun.-Le reprocho el chico.

Hiroto: ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.-(TN)…

Tu: Creedme, ni yo misma tengo idea de lo que hablan.-Dijiste mientras cruzabas los dedos por detrás.-(_Por fa que se la crean)_

CON SUZUNO Y LOGAN:

Suzuno: Oye, un ultimo favor antes de irte.-Exclamo el albino.

Logan: ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Curioso el chico.

Suzuno: Si te encuentras por ahí a una amiga mía, dale esta carta. Ya sabes quien es.-Exclamo el chico y le entrego discretamente una carta.-Por favor, pero no le digas a nadie mas de esto.

Logan: De mi, no sale ni una palabra.-Exclamo el chico sonriendo.

CON TANIA Y FUBUKI:

Tania: Espero verte después, Shiro.-Exclamo con una voz dulce.

Fubuki: Yo también, Tani-chan.-Dijo con una calida sonrisa para después besarla en la mejilla.-Adiós, Tani.

CON NIA Y HIROTO:

Nia: Hiroto, ¿Prometes llamarme?-Exclamo la ojiverde.

Hiroto: Claro, que si. 6 veces al día.-Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Nia.

Nia: ¿Cuánto crédito tiene tu teléfono?-Pregunto curiosa.-Hiro-kun.

Hiroto: Pues, que te digo…unos $500-Exclamo y Nia solo negó divertida con la cabeza.

CON SAITO Y LOS CHICOS DE ESTRELLA ROJA:

Ana: Cuídate Saito.-Exclamo la ojiiazul sonriendo.-Y si es posible llama cuando llegues.

Saito: Claro, lo haré Ana.-Contesto el chico mientras su hermanita sonreía.

Todos: Regresa pronto.-Dijeron al unísono todos los chicos de estrella Roja.

CON CLARA Y TSUNAMI:

Tsunami: Clara, tengo que decirte algo.-Dijo el pelirrosa.

Clara: Dime, Josuke…-Exclamo sonriendo nerviosa.

Tsunami: La verdad, yo…¡Te Amo!-Le dijo sorprendiendo a Clara.-Desde que te vi, me encanto todo de ti…Tu sonrisa, carisma, todo…

Clara: Josuke…yo.-Exclamo sonrojada a mas no poder, para después acercarse al chico.-También te amo, desde que te vi.

Tsunami: ¿Enserio?-Pregunto a lo que Clara asintió.-Entonces…¿Te parece que seamos novios?

Clara: Josuke, ambos sabemos que eso no funcionara.-Dijo y Tsunami bajo la mirada.-Pero, nadie dijo que no pudiera hacer esto…

Tsunami: ¿Hacer que?-Pregunto curioso y extrañado.

Clara: Esto…-Dijo y deposito un beso en los labios del pelirrosa.

Tsunami: Clara…-Exclamo el chico sonriente y Clara solo se limito a guiñarle un ojo.

CON SUSANA, AFURO Y MIDORIKAWA:

Susana: Bueno chicos, cuídense mucho…-Exclamo la pelivioleta aparentemente serena.-(¿Les diré ahora? Pero es que no puedo. Mido es muy gracioso y guapo, pero Afuro es comprensivo y apuesto…¿A quien elegiré?)

Midorikawa: (¿Qué haré? Se ve que le gusta mucho Afuro)-Pensó el moreno.-Susana…

Susana: Chicos…tengo que decirles algo a los dos.-Exclamo la pelivioleta.-En estos días que pase con ustedes, fueron muy amables conmigo y se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos…pero….

Afuro: ¿Pero que Susi?-Pregunto el pelidorado.

Susana: Pero, llegue a sentir mas que eso por uno de ustedes.-Confeso Susana.-Algo que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir. Yo…pues me llegué a enamorar de…

Midorikawa: (Afuro, es Afuro seguramente)-Pensó con tristeza.

Afuro: (Es Midorikawa, de eso estoy seguro)-Pensó con una sonrisa.

Susana: De ti…Midorikawa-Exclamo sonrojada.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué?-Dijo incrédulo.-O.o

Afuro: Así es, Midorikawa-Afirmo y tras formar una sonrisa divertida, empujo a Midorikawa contra Susana, provocando un inocente beso.

Susana: Mido-kun…-Exclamo sonrojada.-^ ^

CON KYOKO Y TORAMARU:

Toramaru: Que mal que ya no te veré de nuevo.-Dijo el chico con cierta tristeza.

Kyoko: Anímate Tora-chan.-Exclamo la chica jalando su mejilla un poco.-No es el fin del mundo.

Toramaru: Quizás, tienes razón.-Dijo tocando su mejilla y un tanto sonrojado.

CON KATIA Y KIDO:

Katia: Kido, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-Pregunto la menor.

Kido: Si, claro Katia.-Contesto el de rastas sonriendo.

Katia: Mira, quiero que después de que regreses a Raimon instales esto.-Dijo entregándole un tipo de dispositivo.-Pero no tardes demasiado, Kido.

Kido: ¿Y que hace este dispositivo?-Pregunto el chico.

Katia: Esto hace que puedan ver cada partido, que se transmite en Francia.-Explico al chico de rastas.-Así si alguna vez, quieren ver un partido solo coloquen el dispositivo y listo. También sirve para video Chat, incluso para que vean los torneos a nivel secundaria.

Kido: Sorprendente Katia. Arigatou.-Agradeció y Katia se limito a asentir sonrojada.

CONTIGO Y GOENJI:

Goenji: (TN), ahora que te iras…-Exclamo el pelicrema.-¿Te volveré a ver?

Tu: Claro, cuanto menos te lo esperes.-Exclamaste fingiendo una sonrisa.

Goenji: Eso espero.-Finalizo el pelicrema para jalarte hacia el y besarte en los labios.

CON NAGUMO, HIROTO, MIDORIKAWA Y SUZUNO:

Nagumo: Hiroto…mira-Dijo el chico de ojos ámbares-O.o

Hiroto: Que co…sa-Exclamo el pelirrojo para ver la escena-Wow…O.o

Midorikawa: ¿Qué les pa…sa-Dijo el peliverde y se encontró con la misma escena.-Va-vaya parece que después de todo Goenji si aprovecho…^ ^

Suzuno: Afuro lo matara…-Dijo el albino con normalidad.

Tu: Goenji…-Susurraste sonrojada al separarte de el.

Goenji: Hasta luego, (TN).-Dijo y se alejo.

Tu: Hasta pronto, Shuuya.-Exclamaste con una sonrisa y tocando con tu mano, tus labios.

Fue que finalmente abordaste el avión junto a tu equipo y Saito, para que minutos después este partiera. Después de que partiera, todos se fueron al Raimon de nuevo y continuaron entrenando, mientras que Kido se dispuso a instalar aquel dispositivo. Ahora, solo esperaban que pudiesen volver a encontrarse de nuevo.

FIN.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Tamiko: Bien, aquí esta el final de temporada. Agradezco infinitamente a todos por haber seguido este fic y pues apoyarme en todo. Le agradezco también a : Ale Franco, Haruhi-Nya, Sherry-Yuuki, Giyuku Keitsu, Goenji-Tsurugi, Josuke Mina, Alfred-Sama, Ryusaki-death, Kaganime len-kun, Shaka-sama, Saito Kawamara y Walter Sullivan por haberme ayudado con sus Oc`s. Enserio muchachos, chicos, chicas se los agradezco muchísimo a todos. También le agradezco mucho por sus comentarios a : Luciapacoflora, alguien llamado Guest y Kaze-chan183 (Por tu comentario en mensaje personal) en fin no tengo palabras para agradecérselos a todos ustedes. Se que este fic, tuvo sus buenos y malos momentos pues tenia dudas de continuar con el, pero al final logro mantenerse en pie con ayuda de ustedes. Espero que el éxito que tengo ahora, y que les debo a todos ustedes, sea el mismo que tenga en la segunda temporada. ¡Arigatou a todos! Bien hasta entonces se despide su Amiga Karina….**

**Hiroto: Su amigo Hiroto…**

**Suzuno: No se olviden de mi…Fuusuke.**

**Fubuki: De mi tampoco, Shiro Fubuki.**

**Kazemaru: Ichirota Kazemaru…**

**Nagumo: El mas importante de todos…Yo Haruya Nagumo.**

**Fidio: Y yo Fidio Aldena.**

**Tamiko: Y hasta la próxima amigos….**


End file.
